I'm Going to be MARRIED?
by TMNTfan1
Summary: 'Marriage law? As in they're just going to start pairing up random witches and wizards and hope they have a kid within four years? They're going to pair me up with some random guy that I may or may not know? I'm going to be married within the year! What the hell' Just an attempt at a Marriage Law fic I wanted to try. Warning: mentions of depression and attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, putting down my quill in the bottle of ink to rest and then flexing my hand, which was cramping up from all the writing. I massaged my palm with my thumb while reading over the report I'd spent the last couple hours writing. I was about to reach for my quill to continue when someone knocked on my cubical. I looked up to see one of my coworkers, her bushy, brown hair pulled up in a bun.

"Hey, I know how hard it is to stop working when you're in the middle of something, but everyone else has already had their lunch breaks." Hermione Granger pointed out, nodding toward the large clock on the other side of the wall. Sure enough, it was going on two in the afternoon. Our boss didn't care when we took our lunch breaks, as long as we got all our work done for the day.

"Right, thanks." I smiled at her, standing and grabbing my bag of lunch before following her down the hall toward the lunchroom.

We sat at one of the round tables in the room, pulling out our food. As I bit into my food, Hermione started on her at-least-weekly rant on her boyfriend.

"So, you'll never guess what Ron did this time. I like to do extra chores around the house, you know, to help Molly out. She always cleans and cooks and everything, and she was kind enough to give me a home, so I enjoy helping her out. So, after dinner last night, I told Molly I'd do the dishes so she could go relax with the others. No big deal." I nodded along, paying only half attention since it was one of _those_ days.

"Well, I started to do the dishes by hand, the Muggle way. I was raised doing it that way, of course, and I find it therapeutic. I had a stressful day at work yesterday." I nodded again, remembering her getting into a rather loud row with one of our coworkers about house elves. That, and she had some extra work to do yesterday.

"So, I wanted to do the dishes by hand, so I could just clear my mind and have something to do. Well, of course, Ron comes in and asks me why I'm doing it "the hard way". And when I explained that it calmed me down, he said it was _stupid_! Can you believe him? The nerve! Every time I want to do something the Muggle way, he calls me out on it and criticizes me! I understand I'm a witch, and that it's usually easier, but maybe I prefer doing some things the Muggle way! I was raised that way, and it can be calming, and I feel like it's a good way to…make one more modest, you know? I don't always want to rely on magic. And to add on to that, he didn't even bother asking _why_ I needed to calm down. He's just infuriating!"

I nodded yet again, biting into the simple peanut butter sandwich I was eating.

"Sorry, I feel like all I ever do is complain to you about Ron. I just feel bad always complaining to Ginny and Harry, since she's Ron's sister, and Harry's Ron's best friend." Hermione smiled sheepishly at me, scooping up a spoonful of what looked and smelled like delicious beef stew.

"It's fine. Sometimes it feels good to get it out." I smiled slightly at her. Deep down, though, it did get a tad annoying when she complained about him so much. They always fought and argued over little things. I don't completely understand why they're in a relationship, really.

Later that evening, I was sat curled up on my beaten, old couch inside my small flat, a blanket draped over my lap and a book in my hand. I was just getting to a good part when there was a tapping at my window. Looking up, there was a large, white owl at my window. I sighed, marking my book and putting it on my rickety coffee table. I tossed my blanket off me, stood up, and opened the window to let the owl in.

I was mildly surprised that the owl was wearing a ribbon tied loosely around its neck, holding the official Ministry crest. It only waited long enough for me to get the small scroll tied to its leg before it flew back out my window. I watched after it in confusion for a moment before closing the window and returning to the couch, slowly opening the scroll to read it.

 _Ms. Misty C. Ripley,_

 _We are writing to inform you of the official enactment of the new Marriage Law. This law pairs up witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 35, based on blood status and compatibility. This law is being enacted as a last resort to help with several issues. These include: eliminating pure-blood prejudices, repopulation due to the large death rates from the war last year, and to create stable homes for the many orphans left behind after the war._

 _Witches and Wizards who are married or engaged are exempt from this law. Witches and Wizards who've been in long-term relationships can attempt to appeal, and the Ministry will decide to grant or deny this._

 _You will receive a letter with the name of your chosen partner within the week, and you must marry within the year of receiving this letter. This amount of time was given to give you and your partner time to get to know each other before marrying. You must then conceive a child within the first four years of marriage. If you cannot or don't want to have a child of your own, it is encouraged you adopt one or more of the many orphans in need of a loving family after the effects of the war._

 _More information will be released to the general public in due time. Thank you for your patience._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister for Magic_

I stared down at the letter in my hands, my lips parted in shock. Marriage law? As in they're just going to start pairing up random witches and wizards and hope they have a kid within four years? They're going to pair me up with some random guy that I may or may not know? I'm going to be _married within the year_?!

"What the hell?" I muttered, tossing the parchment onto the coffee table, as if it had burnt my hands.

OoOoOoO

"So, what do you think of the whole 'Marriage Law' deal?" I asked quietly, picking the croutons out of the salad I'd bought on the way to work.

Hermione shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "I get why they're doing it, but I feel as if the Ministry's going about it the wrong way. But who knows? It may work out. I just have to hope I'll get paired with Ron."

I tried not to grimace. If the Ministry were pairing people up by compatibility, and probably want to create healthy homes for the children in the orphanages, would Ron and Hermione make a good pair? They always fight and argue, and sometimes go weeks without talking to each other. That wouldn't be a good home for kids.

"But, what will you do if they don't pair you up?" I asked carefully before taking a bite of my salad.

Hermione thought for a moment as she looked down at her stew, slowly stirring it with her spoon. "I think we'll try to get an appeal, but we've only been dating for just under a year. So I'm not sure how successful that will be. Then again, we've been friends for about eight years, that's gotta count for something, right?" she questioned, looking up at me uncertainly.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. They didn't really explain the whole appeal process and stuff."

Hermione nodded, looking sullen. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure things will work out for the best."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Well, that was the first chapter. It's a bit slow to start, but it'll pick up a bit. I've got a few ideas for what I want to put in the story, but if you can think of something you want to see happen just leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat curled up on my couch in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. My sleeves were pushed to my elbows, my arms rested on my bent knees with my arms twisted so the inside of them faced the sky. I was staring blankly down at both my wrists and forearms, silently pondering everything as my eyes followed the pale, crisscrossed scars covering my wrists.

The scar that stuck out the most was the long, thick one that traveled from the spot on my right wrist, just under my thumb, to the opposite side of my arm, halfway down my forearm. The length and thickness signaling how deep I cut that night, what my goal was that night. December 14, 1998. The first anniversary of my parents death, the first anniversary of when the Death Eaters struck our home, where my parents had been sheltering Muggleborns, the first anniversary of the night that I was left all alone in the world, because I wasn't there with them.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, just staring at the many scars that I'd inflicted upon myself the past few years. Maybe an hour, maybe most of the night. All I can think about is that it's been six days and six nights since I got that letter from the Ministry. Six days and nights that I've waited anxiously, wondering who I'd be paired with, who'd be stuck with me, for better or worse. I hadn't let anyone in since my parents died. I used to live in an apartment with a roommate, but she found me when I tried to kill myself and got me to St. Mungos in time to save me. As soon as I got out, I packed up and moved to this small flat. Why? A number of reasons.

For one, I was angry. I wanted to die, and she stopped me, so I had to continue going through life; painfully alone. For another, I couldn't look her in the eyes after that night. I was ashamed of how weak I was.

Since then, I don't let anyone in. Hermione Granger was the closest thing I have to a friend now, and even her, I don't tell her anything I don't want her to know. She knows nothing about me, really.

So, if I can't let anyone in, how the hell am I supposed to get married to someone after getting to know him for less than a year? How am I supposed to have a child with this person, who's probably going to resent me for this law? How am I supposed to put myself in the most vulnerable position possible in order to create that child?

My thoughts were cut off by a tapping sound. My stomach clenched when I saw another large, white owl with the Ministry crest on it. I don't remember opening the window, or getting the scroll off the owl, but suddenly I'm back sitting on the couch, staring down at the scroll on the coffee table.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at it, but when the clock down the street struck midnight, I knew I had to open it and see who I would be walking down the isle to within the year.

I sighed, reaching out to grab the parchment, pulling the red ribbon undone to unroll the parchment.

I didn't read the paragraph-long letter. Honestly, all the other words blurred together into a large, gray blur in the background, so only two words stood out clear to me. One name.

George Weasley.

I went numb in that moment. I didn't know what to think, what to feel.

I knew George, sort of. Okay, yeah I knew him. When I was a first year, Hufflepuff, a bunch of Slytherins were picking on me. They pushed me to the ground in the corridor, scraping up my knees, and kicked my books and parchments away, breaking my ink bottle and crushing my quills. I had just cowered into the corner, waiting for them to leave, when two voices had yelled at them.

I had peaked out from behind my golden brown hair, surprised to see, not any Professors, but two identical students. They had red hair, gold-striped ties, showing they were Gryffindor, and very angry glares.

They'd scared the Slytherins off, and one of them started picking up my stuff and using his wand to fix everything. The other one had crouched in front of me and asked if I was okay. I had nodded, too nervous to talk, but he saw my scuffed knees leaking blood.

So, with a wave of his wand he healed my knees, said, "There, all better,", and gave me the kindest smile I'd ever seen.

It had taken me a while to figure out which one was which, so for the first year or so, I found myself crushing on both Weasley twins, who were two years ahead of me. But eventually, I figured out it was George who healed my knees. Very few people can figure it out, but I guess I'm a bit of a stalker, to my embarrassment. George's smile is different, while Fred's is more of a smirk, George's eyes are lighter, and he has a mole on the side of his neck.

However, despite knowing all of this, I haven't spoken a word to George since that day my first year, and I haven't seen him since him and Fred flew out of Hogwarts their seventh year, about three years ago. And now, here I am, finding out I'm apparently going to be marrying him.

Great.

My eyes started burning. To anyone else, you'd think I'd be happy. After all, how many people get to marry their life-long crush? But come on! He could do a lot better. And at this point in his life, he probably is at least seeing someone. And now he's probably going to resent me because now he's stuck with me and has to have a kid with me. He's going to get to know me and think I'm pathetic!

A sob tore through my throat, tears pouring from my eyes as I fell into my couch, holding the throw pillow to my face as I cried myself to sleep.

OoOoOoO

I barely remember getting ready for work, all I know is I'm now staring down at a memo I'm supposed to be writing. My long, golden brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Some people can make that hairstyle look good, but I'm pretty sure I looked like a slob, with no makeup and my hair pulled up into a tangled ball on my head. But I couldn't bring myself to care. At least my outfit was relatively work-appropriate.

I'd been doing basic, mind-numbing work that I could do without any conscious thought, but now the only work I had left required actually focusing, so I was struggling just a bit.

I was wrangling my thoughts together when someone knocked on my cubical. I glanced up at Hermione before grabbing my lunch bag and followed her down to the lunchroom. I pulled out the apple and bottle of water that I'd brought, knowing I wouldn't be able to stomach much else.

We sat in an awkward, tense silence for a good five minutes, and I would've been fine continuing like that, but I could tell Hermione was upset about something. So, despite my desire to stay quiet and not bring up the dreaded topic, I decided to try and be a good friend.

"So, did you get your letter yet?" I asked quietly, watching Hermione's expression. She glanced up at me before looking back down at her lunch, nodding. "And, I take it you didn't get Ron?" I asked gently.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "No, and if that wasn't bad enough…The person I got paired with just makes it awkward. I don't mind him, and at least it's someone I know fairly well and get along with, but it's so _awkward_."

"Dare I ask who it was?" I inquired gently, knowing deep down she wanted to get it off her chest. She always did that, talked vaguely about something that was bothering her until I asked for details, then she went on a rant.

Hermione looked up at me and grimaced. "Ron's older brother, Fred."

My mouth fell open, and I reached up to cover it with one hand. Fred Weasley, as in the twin of the guy I was paired with, and Hermione's boyfriend's brother. Wow, what a small world.

"Wow." I mumbled behind my hand before letting it fall to the tabletop. "That really is awkward."

Hermione nodded miserably. "And if that wasn't bad enough, Ron went insane when he found out. Ranting and shouting about how wrong it was. And to top it off, he actually Flooed to the twins' flat and tried to get into a fight with Fred. George told me the play-by-play afterward. Apparently Ron tried to punch Fred, and was running his mouth. Fred didn't like some of the things he said, which I've no clue what Ron said, because George refused to tell me, so I can only assume it's about me, and so Fred tried to fight back. So, George had to step in and keep them from killing each other."

My mouth had fallen open yet again during her story, and I finally had the thought to close it when she finished. "Wow. Um, do you know who he got?"

"Not a clue. I asked, but he wouldn't tell me."

"So…are you guys still going to try and appeal?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

Hermione sighed, her face looking both conflicted and sad. "I don't think so. I mean, I love Ron, but if he's going to freak out like that, and actually try to attack his brother…I just feel like he doesn't respect me. And he reacted like I cheated on him with his brother, but we didn't have a choice in who we were paired with. His jealous tendencies were always one of the things I hated most about him. If he'd reacted rationally, I would've been more than happy to at least try and appeal, I've even been researching certain aspects of the law to find our best chance at succeeding, but I don't think that's going to happen now." she sighed, resting her chin on her hand as she picked at the paper wrapped around her sandwich. She suddenly cleared her throat, lifting her head and smiling at me. "Sorry about my rant. Again. I feel like you always have to listen to me complain. Did you get your letter yet?"

I awkwardly looked down at the tabletop, nodding hesitantly.

"What's his name?" she asked curiously.

I bit my lip thoughtfully. I didn't want to tell her that we were going to be future sister-in-laws, and to twins at that. It was going to be awkward enough when I see George again. "Um, just someone I went to school with."

OoOoOoO

I waited over a week. Eight days to be exact. Eight days after I received the name of my "partner", and I still hadn't received any word from him, personally. I figured I'd wait for George to contact me. I mean, is there any specific "rules of dating" your supposed to follow in a forced marriage? So, I figured I'd wait a week after I got my letter to give him time to contact me. But now, it's been over a week and I still haven't had any word from him.

After a lot of pacing and muttering under my breath, I finally decide to write a simple letter to George. Maybe ask what he wants to do with this whole situation. But just as I grabbed a parchment to write on, there was tapping at my window. I open the window and let the small, brown owl inside. It had a purple ribbon tied to one leg with a golden 'WWW' typed on it. I took the small rolled up parchment off the bird's leg, fed it a bird treat, and carried the parchment to my couch. The bird stayed, which silently told me I must be expected to respond.

I slowly unrolled the parchment, acting like something was going to jump out and attack me, before I read what was written for me.

 _Ms. Ripley,_

 _I'm not sure what I'm supposed to write in this situation, but since we're matched up I figure we should try and make the best of it, I guess. The first step would probably be to actually meet, face-to-face. So, would you like to meet for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron Saturday night around 7?_

 _George Weasley_

I reread the letter a few times before I decided what to write for a response. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. After all, it's not like it's a date or anything. It's common sense. We're being forced together by the Ministry, might as well try and make it work, right?

So, I wrote him a short letter saying that would be fine and I'd meet him there, sending it off with his owl.

The reality didn't hit me until the owl was out of sight. In less than twenty-four hours, I'll be having dinner with the guy I've had a crush on since I was eleven. Oh boy.

OoOoOoO

I stared at myself in my small, bathroom mirror. My golden brown hair was falling in waves to between my shoulder blades, the bathroom lights bringing out the natural red highlights. I'd just done some basic make-up; a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. My Mum always said I was always blessed with clear skin that had a natural blush, which is good since I normally don't care enough to be bothered using all those products on my face. So, I didn't put on any cover-up.

I looked down at my outfit, making sure it looked okay. I was wearing a simple blue sweater, dark jeans that hugged my figure a bit, and a pair of nice boots that I only wear on special occasions, so I haven't worn them since the employee Christmas party several months ago.

I wasn't going all out, but I was at least trying more than usual. However, the sweater choice had little to do with looks. After all, it was nearly August, and the weather was rather warm. I chose it more for the long sleeves, to cover up my wrists. We may be getting married in a year, but that doesn't mean I want him finding out my deepest secrets on a first date, if that's even what this is.

I left the bathroom and checked the clock on the wall of my tiny living room. It was fifteen minutes before I needed to be there, but I might as well be early. So, I grabbed my purse, locked my front door, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

I surveyed the room and found no sight of a head full of red hair, which makes sense. I was early. Part of me was almost expecting two redheads to walk up, because I almost never saw George without his twin. Or, I should say Fred without George, since Fred was usually the ringleader.

A lot of the booths and tables were taken by couples or groups of people, so I decided to sit at the bar. I don't drink, mostly because my mother told me she became a bit addicted to it when her depression hit a low, because it dulled the pain. So when the bartender asked what I wanted, I just asked for a water.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, just staring down into my untouched glass of ice water, lost in my thoughts. But I became vaguely aware of someone sitting down a few seats from me. I thought I heard him order a cold butterbeer, and his voice sounded familiar, so I forced my thoughts into the back of my mind and turned my head.

Sure enough, three seats over, wearing a rumpled, light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, his red hair still cropped short like the last time I saw him, was George Weasley. The only thing about him that seemed different was the fact that he was missing an ear.

As the bartender set his drink down, George was glancing around the room, probably looking for the girl he's supposed to be meeting here. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I should probably get his attention, right? But what do I do? Say something? Wave? No, that sounded dumb. What about-wait! He's looking over here!

Sure enough, George turned and met my eyes. I gave an awkward smile and lifted my hand to wave. I wanted to face palm myself. Seriously? Did I not just mentally decide waving sounded dumb?!

George looked me over before glancing around one more time. Then he stood and moved the three seats down to take the empty seat next to me. I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Hey, are you Misty by any chance?" he asked politely.

My throat constricted painfully and I just nodded silently, avoiding eye contact. He didn't remember me. Well, of course he didn't. He said one sentence to me about eight years ago, and the situation was probably not very memorable to him, either, since him and Fred were always helping out younger students and getting payback on Slytherins.

"My name's George. Well, obviously you probably figured that, since you got my name in a letter." George added awkwardly, obviously unsure how to have this conversation. I wasn't sure either. I didn't have much dating know-how, and this was something completely new as it was.

We sat in awkward silence for a little bit, me taking sips of my water to try and make my throat stop closing.

"Sooo, how old are you?" George finally asked in a plain attempt to end the awkwardness.

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a few months." I answered simply, turning my seat a bit so I was facing him a bit more. "You?"

"I turned twenty-one April 1st." he answered with a small smile.

I smiled too, but because I was silently thinking how fitting it was that the prankster kings of Hogwarts were both born on April Fools Day.

"So, what did your life look like before the Ministry decided to muddle in everyone's private lives?" he asked lightly, and my stomach clenched.

"Um…it didn't look like much, honestly. I went to work and sometimes hung out with my friends." I grimaced at how boring I sounded, and even that was fabricated to sound more interesting! I didn't even have any friends, unless you count Hermione, but we only ever talked during our lunch break at work.

George's lip twitched slightly before he turned to look out over the pub, resting his elbow back on the bar and holding his drink with his other hand.

"I own my own joke shop with my brother. And sorry it took me so long to owl you. Me and Angelina tried for an appeal, but we were turned down."

My stomach lurched as I looked back down at the surface of the bar. Obviously he was seeing someone. And Angelina Johnson at that! His gorgeous Quiddich teammate. I knew it all along, and now I've just ruined his life. He's stuck with me while his girlfriend is stuck with someone else.

"Really?" I tried to speak, but my throat once again closed on the word, making me sound choked. But George didn't notice, he just kept talking.

"Yeah. She was paired up with one of our old Quiddich captains, Wood." he muttered, sounding bitter.

I figured he was talking about Oliver Wood, the obsessive Gryffindor Quiddich Captain.

We ordered something to eat after that, and we talked here and there throughout the meal. When we finished eating, George invited me to come to his parents' house the next day.

"My mum wants all my siblings and their 'partners' to meet and get to know each other. We normally have Sunday dinners to catch up, so she figured we could all bring our partners or whatever." he shrugged.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah. Sure I can come."

"Great. Do you want to just meet me at my shop around 4:30 tomorrow, and then you can apparate with Fred and me?"

"Yeah, that works."


	3. Chapter 3

At about 4:20 I had apparated to Diagon Alley from my apartment and made the slow walk down the lane toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I knew I was about five minutes early by the time I neared the shop, seeing the closed sign up. I lingered near the entrance, not sure if I should go in, or wait a few more minutes so I wouldn't be too early. I could see one of the twins, Fred, at the till, probably counting the day's earnings.

Being the awkward, creepy person that I am, I kept watching until he looked up and made eye contact with me. He looked a bit perplexed, and I was frozen for a moment, unsure what to do. Sucking in a deep breath, I approached the front door and opened it.

"We're closed." Fred told me, like I was stupid.

"I, uh, yeah I know. I'm, well…I'm supposed to meet George here." I stuttered, my face heating up in a blush worthy of making a tomato jealous.

Fred's face lit up, a huge grin slowly sliding across his cheeks.

"Oh, you must be my twin's fated bride. I'm sorry you didn't get the best looking Weasley, but you could've done a lot worse."

I fought a grin. No surprise there, Fred always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Fred, who are you-" George walked out from one of the isles, a charmed broom sweeping along behind him. He stopped when he saw me standing just inside the door. "Oh."

I shifted my feet awkwardly. "I know I'm a bit early. I can wait outside if you want." I offered, already backing toward the door.

"Don't be silly." Fred cut in, "We're practically done here, I just need to add up the last bit here, and we both need to change. It'll just be another ten-fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You can have a seat or look around if you want." Fred offered, going back to counting the money. George mentioned changing and went into a back room. Feeling a bit too restless, and wanting to keep my mind occupied, I decided to look around.

As I roamed the isles, I spotted several familiar products that I'd seen in the corridors of Hogwarts several times over. But what really caught my eye was the boxes labeled Skiving Snackboxes. I smiled despite myself, taking one off the rack to look at.

"If you want to buy one you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow." I glanced up as George approached me, no longer in his magenta work robes, instead wearing a striped short-sleeved button-down. He wasn't smiling, but it wasn't an unfriendly look either, really.

"Um, I was just…reminiscing." I stuttered. George narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at me, clearly wanting me to elaborate, "My last couple years of school, kids were using these all the time to get out of class. It was rather entertaining to watch."

George's lip twitched up. "Good to know they're popular everywhere." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, so I simply placed the box back on the shelf and followed him back toward the counter. It was a few more minutes before Fred rejoined us, wearing a similar outfit to George. We walked outside, locking the shop up behind us, and then George took my hand and apparated.

As soon as we were outside a rather lopsided house, George released my hand like he'd been shocked. I followed the two up to the front door, which they entered without knocking and shouted together.

"We're home!"

"Fred! George!" a short, heavier woman with red hair hurried around the corner, quickly yanking both twins into a hug. They returned the tight embrace, each kissing her on separate cheeks. When they pulled away she saw me.

"Oh, you must be Misty. I'm Molly, their mum. It's so nice to meet you." she greeted me enthusiastically, pulling me into a crushing hug. I was shocked and barely had time to return the hug before she pulled back.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." I managed to say with a smile.

"Everyone's out in the back." she turned to address the twins, "Obviously, Charlie couldn't make it, but nearly everyone else is here, Ron just needs to arrive with his…future wife. Dinner should be ready in a couple hours."

Fred and George both nodded before turning toward what looked like the back door. I slowly followed them, unsure if I was supposed to or not. But when Fred held the door open for me and smiled, I figured I was correct in following.

The backyard was full of people, most of them redheads, which made sense since this was a Weasley family gathering.

Looking around, I recognized a few people. I saw Hermione talking with a girl with long, red hair, probably the youngest Weasley child Ginny. Near them I recognized Harry Potter talking to an older man with thinning red hair, a young man with long, red hair tied in a ponytail with a beautiful woman with silvery-blonde hair. And sitting on a bench in the garden was another redhead with glasses sitting with a witch with dark brown hair.

The twins both started moving towards the group with Harry, and I started following when Hermione looked up and caught my eye. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"Misty?" she asked as we came closer to her, and she started walking up to us with Ginny right behind her.

George and Fred looked between the two of us for a moment. "You two know each other?" George asked, though I'm not sure if he was talking to me or Hermione.

"Yeah, we work together." Hermione answered before looking back at me with wide eyes. "Were you paired up with one of the Weasley's?" she asked in shock.

I nodded shyly, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Why didn't you mention that when I told you who I was paired with?" she asked curiously. I shrugged awkwardly.

Thankfully, I think Ginny noticed my discomfort. She stepped around Hermione and held her hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Their younger sister." she introduced herself with a nod toward the twins.

I smiled gratefully, shaking her hand. "I'm Misty Ripley. It's nice to meet you."

"We're gonna catch up with Bill and his _Phlegm_. You two can introduce Forge's new girl to everyone." Fred winked with a smirk before continuing off toward where Harry was talking with some others. George caught up to him and smacked him in the shoulder.

Ignoring Fred's new nickname for me, and George's reaction to it, I turned to the other two girls.

"'Phlegm'?" I asked in confusion.

Ginny scooted closer to me and pointed at the blonde who was clinging to the long-haired redhead. "That over there is Fleur, my brother Bill's wife. They've been married for about two years now. I'm not a big fan of her, personally, but she's earned some respect from me after she stuck with Bill even after he was attacked by a werewolf."

I nodded, getting a glimpse of Fleur's face when she turned to acknowledge the twins when they reached the group. I remember her from when she was a Triwizard champion. She'd earned my respect being the only girl, even though she didn't do very well.

"So, who did you get paired with?" I finally asked, turning to Ginny.

A huge smile spread over her face, but Hermione cut her off.

"She's one of the lucky few who got paired with her boyfriend. Harry."

I nodded with a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Over the next half an hour or so I was introduced to Mr. Weasley, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Audrey. Ginny explained her older brother Charlie lives in Romania, so he doesn't make it home often, and they hadn't heard from him about whether or not he was exempt from the Marriage Law since he wasn't living in England.

I was talking with Ginny and Hermione, well, I was more listening while they talked, when they both looked over my shoulder at the same time and their mouths fell open.

I looked over my shoulder to see a grumpy-looking Ron Weasley, who I recognize from school, with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his jean pockets walking towards us. Next to him was a peculiar looking girl with long, blonde hair and what looked like…radish earrings? I could've sworn I've seen her somewhere, probably Hogwarts, but I couldn't quite remember who she was.

"Wow." I heard Ginny mutter behind me, "Luna Lovegood. Wasn't expecting that."

"Though it does explain why Ron was so grumpy about his partner." Hermione added quietly as the couple approached us.

"Hey." Ron grumbled, glancing at me before looking back at his ex and sister.

"Hey, Ron. Hi Luna." Hermione smiled at the girl, who smiled back, looking dazed.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Luna. It's good to see you again." Ginny greeted with an easy smile.

"It's good to see you, too, Ginny." Luna smiled back again.

"Hey Luna!"

I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see that the twins had come up behind us to greet Ron and his partner.

"Looking forward to being a Weasley?" Fred asked teasingly, smirking over at Ron, who glared at him.

"Well, Ron doesn't like me very much, but if I were forced to marry into any family, your family has always been rather nice to me and my father." Luna explained as if she were talking about the weather, not the fact that she was being forced to marry a guy who didn't like her. Ron's face turned bright red and he looked down at his shoes.

I stood quietly off to the side, perfectly content with not being spoken to, but Luna looked over and saw me.

"Oh, hello Misty. It's been a while since I've seen you." Luna smiled.

I blinked in shock as everyone's attention turned to me.

"You two know each other?" Ginny asked, looking between us.

Luna continued to smile as if in a daydream. "Well, she probably doesn't know me, no one really recognizes me unless they enjoy taking my things and laughing at the creatures they can't see, but I remember seeing her around school. Mostly in the library or the corridors."

Everyone stared at me in shock, their mouths hanging open. I crossed my arms over my stomach self-consciously, staring down at my feet.

"You…you went to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly. I swallowed and nodded without looking up. "But…you're eighteen." I looked up at her, mildly confused at where she was going, but I nodded again. "So…we were in the same year, and I never met you?"

I shrugged and answered simply, "I kept to myself most the time." I glanced at George, who was staring at me with everyone else.

"Why didn't you mention going to Hogwarts when we met?" he asked curiously.

"I-I guess I figured you already knew, and it never came up or anything." I stuttered nervously.

"What house were you in?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff."

George snorted, ducking his head and coughing, a poor attempt to cover the fact that he had laughed. I tried to swallow past the lump that grew in my throat. How dare he laugh at the house I was sorted into? There's nothing wrong with being sorted into Hufflepuff.

Hermione must have noticed my discomfort, because she quickly asked Ron about how his work as an Auror was going, completely switching the spotlight off me. I was grateful, I needed to get a hold of myself and my emotions. I refused to let anyone, especially George, see me break down.

After a while, my legs started getting tired and the large tree near the pond further in the large backyard looked very comfy.

I quietly tapped Hermione on the shoulder, distracting her from where she'd been listening to Fred and George telling a story about a boy who accidentally activated a portable swamp in the store a few days ago.

"Hey, do think anyone would mind if I went to sit by that tree for a bit?" I asked quietly. She looked a bit concerned, but said it would be fine. So, I left the small group and walked around the tree so that people could see me if they looked, in case anyone wondered where I was, but I was mostly covered. Then I sat and leaned back against the trunk.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. I simply stared up at the sky, trying to keep my emotions under control.

 **(George's POV)**

I watched her walk off while Fred answered questions people had about our story. I don't get it. Why her? Not to say she isn't pretty or anything, but we're nothing alike. She's quiet, reserved, antisocial, awkward; the opposite of me. I have so much more in common with Angelina than I do with Misty. Even her name is strange.

"She's surrounded by them."

I snapped my head over, and then down to see Luna Lovegood standing there. I never had a problem with Luna in school. In fact, Fred and I never picked on her like everyone else did. We didn't even prank her! We figured she got picked on enough without us there to possibly make it worse. Plus, she's one of Ginny's friends, and she was a member of Dumbledore's Army with the rest of us, so Fred and I saw her almost as a little sister.

"What was that?" I asked, unsure if I heard her right.

Luna looked from Misty to me and back again. "She's surrounded."

I looked back over at Misty, confused. She was staring up at the sky, all by herself. "Surrounded by what?" I asked curiously, figuring it was one of those creatures Luna always talks about, like Nargles.

"Umbra Depressio." she answered. My brow furrowed in confusion. That was a new one. "They aren't very common." she continued to explain in her light voice, "They usually hang around people who are very sad, but they usually are only seen alone or in pairs, depending on how sad you are. They feed off the sadness. But Misty is surrounded by several Umbra Depressios." she looked up at me, and for once she wasn't wearing her usual, dazed expression. She looked worried and sad. "You should be careful. Watch her. I've never seen that many around one person before. It means she's filled with sadness, and not much else. It's very worrisome."

I opened my mouth to say something, when my Mum called for dinner out the back door. Everyone started heading inside, and Fred nudged me with his elbow to follow. I looked back toward the tree, thinking the least I could do was call Misty to let her know we were going inside, but Hermione was already over there waiting for Misty to follow.

So, I turned and followed my twin inside.

 **(Misty's POV)**

Entering the house behind Hermione, I saw that Molly had enlarged the kitchen so that a large 14-person table could fit in the center of the room covered in plates, glasses, and food. Being the last couple people in the house, there weren't many seats available for us to choose from. Everyone but us two and Molly were sitting down, and she was moving a couple more dishes to the table. Arthur was sitting at one head of the table, and down one side of the table starting at the seat next to him was Percy, Audrey, Fleur, Bill, Ron, and Luna. On the other side of the table, George sat across from Audrey, then Fred, an empty seat, Harry, and Ginny. The three empty seats were the one across from Percy and next to George, the one between Fred and Harry, and lastly the seat at the opposite end of the table from Arthur.

I assumed the seat at the end was for Molly, and Hermione was already taking the seat between Fred and Harry, so the only seat left was next to George.

Sucking in a deep breath, I took the empty seat, not looking up at anyone.

The dinner was loud and everyone was talking over each other, but somehow they made it work. It was the kind of family function I'd never experienced but always heard about. I couldn't help smiling just a bit listening to the different conversations around the table. And yet, I was on the outside looking in. I didn't fit in this family, and I never would no matter what the stupid Marriage Law said.

I looked up just as Percy turned from his father to look at me.

"So Misty, Hermione said you work in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with her." I nodded, "What do you do?"

I swallowed the bite I'd taken before I spoke, "Um, nothing interesting, really. Just paperwork for cases and memos for the higher-ups."

Percy nodded as he cut a piece of his pork. "Are you as passionate about some of your work as Hermione is about House Elves?" he asked with a small smirk at Hermione, who was too busy talking to Harry to notice.

I allowed a small, amused smile to slip on my face. "I don't think anyone could be as passionate as Hermione." I joked lightly before I answered honestly, "And…not really. I just kinda…go in and do what I'm supposed to do, really." I shrugged as I took a bite of potatoes.

"Why would you do something if you don't enjoy what you do?" George entered the conversation, his face scrunched up in confusion as he looked down at me.

I bit my lip as I looked down at my plate. "Well…I like animals and creatures…I guess when I took the job I thought it'd be different. And it's a bit late to change jobs now."

"That's not true." Arthur cut in, "I've seen some of my coworkers much older than you switch jobs several times. You're never too old to change your mind."

I nodded, looking awkwardly down at my plate as I moved food around with my fork.

The rest of dinner went rather well. When someone talked to me I answered, and luckily it wasn't too awkward. Finally, when night had fallen I walked out the front door with Fred and George, walking down the front path to the Apparation point. We stopped and I awkwardly looked at George, who looked as awkward as I felt.

"Um, so you're probably just going to head home yourself, I'm guessing…or do you want to Apparate with us to our flat…" he asked uncomfortably.

"No." I answered quickly with a shake of my head. "It's fine. I'll just go home now." I answered, walking slowly backward as I spoke.

George nodded thoughtfully as he watched me. "Okay. Well…we'll be in touch?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Sure." I nodded tensely. With a wave, I twisted on the spot and was gone.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **And there's chapter 3! I hope everyone liked it. Also, I made up the Umbra Depressio creatures Luna was talking about. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed, picking the crust of my turkey sandwich and placing it on the napkin spread out in front of me. The door creaked open behind me and closed with a click, but I didn't turn around. I was focusing on trying to work up my appetite.

The chair across from me scratched at the floor as someone moved it back to sit in it, and a bag was placed on the table.

"Hey." Hermione's familiar voice made me look up.

I forced a smile and sat up a little straighter. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound happy, or at least alive.

Hermione searched my face for a moment before shrugging with a small smile. "Nothing much. Is it bad that I almost want to just move into my cubicle and live there?" she asked with a grimace.

I forced a small laugh. "I think it just shows you're a bit of an overachiever."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "Be that as it may…my reasoning has nothing to do with work."

"Oh?" I asked, still picking at my sandwich.

Hermione sighed, taking her own sandwich out of her bag. "It's just awkward living in the same house as my… _ex-_ boyfriend. It doesn't help that when he's…hurt, he tends to take it out angrily on others…Lately I've been his favorite target. And it doesn't help that no one really sticks up for me. Not that I need anyone to defend me, I can take care of Ronald all on my own!" she insisted, "But, it'd be nice if someone would point out to him that I had just as much say in this whole Marriage Law thing as he did."

"You mean, out of all the people living in that house…no one's been sticking up for you?" I questioned quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, Mr. Weasley works, and Mrs. Weasley doesn't know and she has enough on her plate as it is, Ginny's too wrapped up in a combination of obsessing over her wedding with Harry and tryouts for professional Quidditch teams, and then Harry's, well…I know it's hard for him being stuck in the middle of his best friends. It'd be nice if he sided with me, but I don't want him to turn on Ron, either. You know?"

I nodded for a moment. "But…what about Fred? You said he sort of tried to defend you when you all first found out about the Marriage Law. Why isn't he defending you now?"

"He lives in the flat with George above their shop, so he's not around all that much. Besides, he doesn't need to stand up for me all the time."

I nodded slowly, managing to take a bite of my lunch as I thought.

"Hermione, do you know how close George and Angelina are? Like, how long were they dating before this whole mess?"

Hermione looked at me with some sympathy. "Well, they started going out a few months after the final battle at Hogwarts. So,…just under a year? But I think they've been drifting apart a bit the last few months because Angelina's got a job as a professional Quidditch player and isn't home that often." Hermione rushed to add on the last sentence.

I shrugged a shoulder with a grimace. "It's fine. Really. I just feel bad that he's stuck with me instead of the girl he really wants."

Hermione tried arguing, but we eventually moved onto other topics. Near the end of our lunch break, I finally needed another opinion on a thought that had been nagging me for a little while.

"Hey, Hermione…" I started slowly, "Just out of curiosity, what would happen if, like, one partner…died?"

Hermione looked at me thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

"Like, with the Marriage Law. We're assigned to a specific person, someone we're supposedly compatible with, so what happens if one of them died? Would the living partner be paired up with someone else, or would they be exempt, or what?"

Hermione thought for a moment, chewing on her lip. "I don't know, actually. I've never thought about it. What made you ask that?" she asked slowly.

I shrugged and looked down to pick at my crusts. "Just something that popped into my head." I answered nonchalantly.

OoOoOoO

 **(George POV)**

I sighed in relief as I slid my dragon-skinned coat off, hanging it up on the coat rack near the front door of the Burrow. Fred followed my lead. We'd just gotten out of a meeting and had 'dressed to impress' so to speak. We were trying to buy out the Zonkos shop down in Hogsmeade to open another branch of WWW down there. While wearing the dragon-skinned coats was nice, they attracted quite a bit of heat in the summer sun.

"Ah, good you're here." Mum smiled happily as she rounded the corner from the kitchen, pulling both Fred and I into a hug. "Dinner will be ready shortly." she announced as she released us, taking a glance around behind us. She turned her curious eyes on me. "You didn't invite Misty?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Mum, just because I'm being forced to marry her doesn't mean she needs to come to every single family function from now on."

Mum glared up at me, placing her hands on her hips. "George Weasley. She is a lovely girl, the least you could do is give her a chance."

Luna's words from the last time I saw Misty rang in my head, but I mentally shook them away. "Fine. I'll get in touch with her next time." I appeased my mother, lifting my hands up in a sign of surrender.

Mum huffed and turned to head into the living room, which shocked me, so Fred and I headed the same way. We saw Hermione and Ginny curled up on the couch talking, and judging by the look on Ginny's face, it was about _weddings_. Gag me.

"Hermione, dear, did you ever get the chance to invited Misty over for dinner?" Mum asked in her sweet, motherly voice. Don't let it fool you!

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, um, yeah I did, during our lunch break." she explained quietly glancing down at the couch cushion. I glanced at Fred, whose narrowed eyes were zoned in on Hermione's lap. I followed his gaze and noticed Granger was picking at her fingernails. What's this? A tell perhaps? "But, she said she had some important stuff to do tonight and couldn't make it."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I guess it'll just be some family tonight, nothing wrong with that." Mum smiled before heading into the kitchen. The second she was gone Fred and I swooped in and sat on either side of Hermione, with me being between her and Ginny and Fred being on the end of the couch.

"So Granger," I started with a small smirk.

"What exactly aren't you telling us?" Fred finished with a matching smirk.

Hermione glanced nervously between us for a moment before answering, "Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do." I answered.

"You see, you have tendency to pick at your nails when you're lying or leaving out important information, especially when you're lying to Mum." Fred explained, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her and leaning in closer.

Hermione nervously leaned away from him and shifted a bit closer to me, her whole body tense.

"Well, even if I was, it's none of your business." she retorted, making both my twin and I raise our eyebrows, smirks growing.

"I could inject that this is clearly about my future wife, if I really wanted to, Granger."

She glared up at me with a bit more fierceness than I was expecting. "The one you clearly don't want?" she snapped.

My smirk fell in frustration. "I hardly know her, you expect me to want her?"

"You could make the effort of getting to know her. You know nothing about her, George. And you're making it painfully obvious you don't want her, how do you think that makes her feel?"

"Well, you're clearly her _best friend_ so why don't you tell me all about her?" I retorted sarcastically.

Hermione looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

"Not so easy, is it?" I leaned in closer, ignoring the look Fred was sending me.

Mum chose that moment to call for dinner and Hermione was up faster than a Firebolt, hurrying into the kitchen as fast as she could. Ginny glared at me before following her.

Fred and I followed slowly, taking the seats as far away from the girls as possible. So far it was just Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Me, Fred, and Mum. Dad was coming from work in a little bit with Percy and maybe Audrey.

We were eating for about five minutes with the usual topics of discussion when we heard three loud pops coming from the front yard. Mum summoned a few more plates to the table in preparation just as the front door opened and in stepped Dad, Percy, Audrey, and…Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Oh, Kingsley! I wasn't expecting you, how have you been?" Mum asked happily, standing up to greet the Minister with a hug.

"Pretty busy." he answered with a chuckle, "I ran into Arthur earlier today and he invited me over for dinner. Hope I'm not intruding or anything, but it's been a while since I've eaten your cooking, and I'm not ashamed to admit I've missed it."

"Oh nonsense. You're always welcome." Mum dismissed, waving her wand and adding another plate to the table.

"So, how's work been going for you?" Fred asked curiously as everyone continued eating.

"Not bad. Though lately I've been getting a few Howlers about the Marriage Law. Not that I was expecting any less, many people aren't too thrilled with it." he shrugged with a smile.

"Gee, I wonder why." I muttered, earning a glare from Mum.

"That tends to happen when you force people to marry people they don't know or like." Ron added.

Kingsley nodded. "I know how you feel, and believe me I wasn't too thrilled with the decision. But with all the deaths we suffered during the war we had limited options. We need to keep magic blood alive in order to survive in the long run, and to hopefully get rid of pureblood prejudices."

"And how exactly is a forced marriage going to do that?" Ron asked dubiously.

Kingsley glanced at Hermione and Fred. "We're trying to mix up the bloodlines. So we're trying not to match up purebloods with other purebloods. One example here, Fred and Hermione, a pureblood and a muggleborn. While it'll get rid of the pureblood in the family, it'll also strengthen the magic in future generations."

"But Fred's my brother. You would've had the same outcome with me paired with her." Ron muttered grumpily, poking at his food with his fork.

An awkward silence fell over the table as Hermione looked down at her food. Finally, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Okay, so Fred and Hermione are one thing. Why'd you pair me up with Misty? What difference would pairing a halfblood and a pureblood make?"

Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I don't know Misty personally, but these matches were made not only for blood lines, but also based on personality. There was a spell that was used to find everyone's best matches. If you were paired up with Misty it may not have been completely about blood status. After all, your sister Ginny was paired with a halfblood." he pointed out, gesturing to Ginny and Harry.

I blew air out my nose, biting my tongue. The last thing I need was to speak out of line and earn myself a pan to the head from Mum.

"Hold on." Kingsley suddenly looked at me. "Your partner…Misty Ripley, correct?"

I nodded slowly, confused. I thought he just said he didn't know her.

"I saw her today, actually just as I was heading to meet up with Arthur to come here. She was asking one of the secretaries a question, bit of a peculiar one, actually."

"What question?" Hermione asked quickly, leaning forward over the table to see Kingsley around the others. Her eyes were wide with a hint of panic.

Kingsley looked a bit perplexed as he glanced at her, though I think it was more about what he'd overheard than Hermione's urgency.

"Well, I believe she was asking the secretary…What would happen to one partner in the Marriage Law of the other partner died?" he answered.

Fred and I glanced at each other, confused, but then Fred's focus switched to Granger and I turned to see that her hands were shaking and she looked scared.

"What did the secretary answer?" she asked quietly.

Kingsley shrugged. "I was passing by, so I didn't hear what she said, but I'm assuming she told her the truth."

"Which would be?" Ginny urged in confusion.

"Well, if one partner were to die, the other one would most likely be put back in the system to try and find another match, but if we can't find them another match they'd be exempt from the Marriage Law."

There was a loud bang and in the time it took for me to blink, Hermione was flying out of the kitchen. We all sat frozen as we heard the front door practically slam shut. Harry, Ginny, and Ron stood to follow her, but the familiar _pop_ from outside told them she'd apparated, so they wouldn't be able to tell where she'd gone.

There were several moments of silence before Mum cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, um, why don't we continue eating, shall we? I'm sure Hermione will be back soon to tell us what's happened."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Oooh, I wonder what Hermione figured out! Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Sorry this one was so short, but the next one will be extra long to make up for it.**

 **Also, I kind of want to make up a sort of Soundtrack for this story, and I've got a few ideas for songs to put in, but if anyone comes up with any ideas for songs that would fit for this story I'm open to suggestions. Just put it in a review or PM me, and after I get a few added to the list I might post it on my profile and just continue adding to it as the story goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Suicide** _ **attempt**_ **in this chapter, only mildly graphic! You have been warned!**

 **(Hermione POV)**

I twisted the second I reached the apparation point in front of the Burrow and landed right in front of Misty's apartment. I raced up the few flights of stairs until I reached her flat door. I banged my fist frantically on the wood surface. After several moments of no answer I did it again, shouting, "Misty, it's me. Please open the door!" my voice cracked with fear.

I'd noticed something was off about Misty. For one, I'd seen the cuts on her wrists, and noticed she sometimes had off days, it's not too hard to realize that, at least at one point in her life, she'd suffered from depression. And lately with her talking about how she felt bad George was "stuck with her" and asking about how death would effect the Marriage Law, I'd been getting increasingly nervous.

I waited another moment before I used Alohamora on the door and hurried inside her flat. Her shoes and jacket were in her small living room, but I hurried further inside to try and find her.

I reached the bathroom and tried the handle, finding it also locked.

"Misty!" I shouted, banging on the door. It was silent, and I began to panic. "Misty, please open the door! I need to talk to you! Please!" still, nothing.

Using Alohamora again, I opened the door to find one of the most terrifying sights I've ever seen, which was saying a lot.

Misty was lying in the bathtub, her clothes on, slashed wrists floating at the surface, her face and body completely submerged in the red-tinted water.

I rushed into the room, waving my wand to levitate her out of the tub and onto the floor. I frantically checked for a pulse and heartbeat. It was weak, and I couldn't hear her breathing. Waving my wand, I used Tergeo to suck the water from her lungs. Then, I grabbed her hand and, with a twist, I apparated us right into St. Mungos.

I looked around frantically and as soon as I saw a Healer I shouted for help. It all happened in a blur as witches and wizards took Misty away and asked me question after question. As soon as it was done and I could take a breather, I knew I had to contact George.

Thinking of my usual happy memory, I muttered, "Expecto Patronum." and sent my Patronus to George.

 **(George POV)**

I'd just settled into a game of Exploding Snap with Fred when there was a flash of light and an otter Patronus appeared in the Burrow's living room.

Hermione's frantic voice floated from the animal, _"George, I need you to get to St. Mungos as soon as you can. It's Misty."_

The Patronus disappeared then, throwing the room into a tense silence as everyone turned to look at me, but I was shell-shocked. Misty was in St. Mungos?

"Georgie." Fred took my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "I should go." I muttered, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Fred offered quietly, making me grin in appreciation. So, the two of us walked to the apparation point, twisting on the spot into the waiting room of St. Mungos. We turned to the sight of a familiar curly-haired witch pacing anxiously, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I asked as we approached. She turned in surprise before looking worried again.

"Well, um, Misty's being treated right now. She should be fine, but I haven't heard anything since they took her into a room."

"What happened?" Fred asked worriedly.

She bit her lip nervously. "I'm not sure if it's my place to say anything." she muttered sadly.

"Granger, you called me here. I have a right to know what's wrong." I pointed out.

Hermione sighed tiredly before she sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, gesturing for Fred and I to do the same. I sat between Hermione and my twin, both of us looking at her expectantly.

She sighed, looking at her hands before she started talking. "Well, I noticed a while back…well, there's a few things I've noticed about Misty. For one, most days she's pretty distant and kinda sad looking. Then,…Have either of you noticed she only wears long sleeves?"

Fred and I glanced at each other before we shrugged. "Well, I did find it peculiar that she wore a long sleeve sweater that day we all came to the Burrow. And she wore one that day we first met. But I haven't known her as long as you have." I explained.

Hermione nodded without looking up at us. "A few times in the past, she's stretched her arm out, like she was reaching for something, and when her sleeves pulled back I saw…scars on her wrists."

I looked at Fred again. Fred glanced at me before looking back at Hermione.

"What does that mean?" he asked slowly.

She glanced at him before looking down again. "She's depressed. I wasn't sure if she still was or it was in the past, until today. The scars mean she used to cut her wrists."

"What do mean, 'until today'?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up and this time, she stared at me for several moments.

"She's been feeling terrible because you're "stuck with her", and a few days ago at lunch she asked me that same question Kingsley overheard today. Her being depressed and asking about death made me kind of nervous. So, when Kingsley told us that, I feared the worse. So I got to her flat as soon as I could and found her submerged in her bathtub with her wrists slashed."

My heart flew to my throat and I couldn't breathe.

Hermione's lip trembled and she dropped her head into her hands. "I'm a terrible friend. I saw all the signs and I never did anything. I just hoped she'd open up to me, or get better on her own. I should've said or done something."

Fred left his seat next to me and sat on her other side, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You're not a terrible friend, Mione. The fact alone that you talked to her and were a friend to her, showing her just an ounce of kindness says a lot. She knew she needed help, that was partially on her, too, Granger. Besides, there's always that chance of her pulling away from you completely if you'd pushed her to talk about it too much."

Hermione sniffed and dropped her hands, nodding slowly. "I still feel terrible." she whispered.

We sat quietly a few minutes, Fred rubbing Hermione's shoulder soothingly.

I finally made myself speak what had been running through my head. "So, is this my fault? She did this to get me out of the Marriage Law? Did she really think I'd prefer to be free with her dead than to be married to her? Did I make her feel that way?" I asked quietly, my voice thick with tears. Fred gave me a sympathetic look as Hermione answered.

"George, it wasn't completely that. The fact that she has a past with depression and cutting shows that she's at least thought about suicide in the past. For all we know, this might not be the first time she's attempted."

I nodded just as a Healer entered the room.

"Misty Ripley."

We all stood up and hurried to the middle-aged witch with black hair in a ponytail.

"How is she?" I asked frantically.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well, you got her here just in time." she nodded to Hermione, "Any later and we may have had a different outcome. But she should be fine. However, there's a few things I wanted to talk about, if we could." she announced, gesturing with her clipboard to the chairs we'd vacated.

We all sat back in our seats and the Healer took the seat farthest from me, so Fred and Hermione were between us.

"Ms. Ripley has a record of being here before. Were any of you aware that she'd attempted suicide December 14, 1998?"

Hermione took in a shuttering breath and dropped her face in her hands again, and Fred turned to rub her back gently. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to answer.

"No."

She nodded and continued, "Well, that time she'd only slashed one wrist very deeply, but her roommate at the time found her and brought her here. From my records, it seems Ms. Ripley moved out of their apartment only a few days after being released from St. Mungos. Do any of you have any idea what might have brought this on? It's clear she's suffering from depression, but I'm wondering if there may have been a trigger?"

Fred and Hermione both looked at me and I looked down at my hands.

"She's not handling the Marriage Law very well." I finally answered quietly.

"I see." she answered quietly. "Well, when she wakes up, we're going to try and insist she take some counseling here, to get some help." we nodded again. "Now, if you want, you three can go sit with her until she wakes up. It's up to you. She could wake up anywhere between now and tomorrow morning to be honest."

I stood without having to think about it. After everything I caused, the least I could do was pull an all-nighter next to her hospital bed. We entered the room and I felt sick. Misty was lying in the bed, pale with purple bags under her eyes, her lips dry and cracked, and large bandages wrapped around both wrists.

I forced myself to move, taking the chair nearest to her bedside, while Hermione took the one across from me and Fred transfigured a vase into another chair and sat next to Hermione.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, just staring at her in silence, but my twin eventually made me aware of the hours. At around midnight he announced that we should probably tell the family what's going on, since all we left them with was the news that Misty was in the hospital, and they were probably worried with how long we'd been gone. And Hermione decided she should probably contact hers and Misty's boss to inform him of what's happened. So, the two left together, promising to be back no later than morning, leaving me alone in the room with Misty.

I'm again unaware of the hours passing, and I don't realize I'm starting to nod off until I hear the bed sheets rustle. My head snaps up and I stare at Misty's face hopefully.

After several _long_ seconds, her eyelids twitch and her face scrunches up. Then, she slowly blinks her eyes open. She looked around the room, clearly confused with her surroundings before her eyes land on me.

 **(Misty POV)**

I'm not sure where I am, but my tired, foggy brain can sort of register that I'm in a hospital room. Eventually my eyes catch a splash of color in the plain, white room. A splash of orangish-red, to be specific. I focus in on the person sitting beside me and am completely shocked to find George Weasley looking anxiously down at me.

"George?" I question, my scratchy voice cracking from the effort. "What-what are you doing here? What's going on?"

George sighed, looking down at the edge of my bed. "You tried to kill yourself. You're in St. Mungos."

My stomach clench and my eyes pricked with embarrassment. Of course I can't succeed at something as simple as dying! God I'm pathetic!

"Misty?" I look back over at him from the corner of my eye. "Why did you do this? Do you really think I wanted you dead just so I could get out of this?"

I looked down and started playing with my fingers. "You deserve to be with someone…better. More up to your standards. Not someone as pathetic as me."

"Who says you're pathetic?"

"I just tried to kill myself by cutting my wrists and drowning in my bathtub." I hissed, glaring at him, "I'm too much of a coward to just point my wand at my head and use the killing curse. Believe me I've tried, and I chicken out every time."

I've never personally seen all the color actually drain from someone's face. I didn't think it was something you could actually notice. But that's exactly what happened to George in that moment.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed, leaning closer to me, "How could you even think about doing that? How could you put the people who care about you through that?"

"People like who?" I questioned tiredly, probably looking as drained as I felt looking at him, "Hermione? _You_?" I scoffed, "I think you'll get over it."

"What about your parents? Siblings?" he questioned like it should've been obvious.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and it took several attempts. "I don't have parents or siblings." I answered in an empty voice, looking straight ahead at the wall.

It was silent for several moments, and I knew I'd just made it awkward, but I didn't even care anymore.

"Oh. I…I didn't know that." he answered quietly.

I nodded. "No one does."

We were, once again, thrown into silence. I almost jumped when George took my hand in his, letting out a sigh.

"Look, Misty. I'm sorry, so, _so_ sorry that I made you feel like you weren't good enough. It never had anything to do with you, personally. I just hated that the Ministry was interfering with everyone's lives the way they are." I looked over to find him staring at me earnestly, his brown eyes glinting in the light.

"It's fine, George."

"No, no it's not." he cut in before I could continue. "I was a complete prat to you, and I'm sorry." he paused for a moment as he looked down at our hands, still linked together, before he started speaking, "Ever since I was little, all I ever wanted to do, all Fred and I ever wanted to do, was make people laugh. Especially as we got older and everything with Voldemort and the war…we loved making up our own pranks and jokes to use on people and make them laugh. In times like these everyone needs a good laugh." he looked up at me and I met his eyes curiously, "Maybe…maybe that's why we were matched up. The Minister said people were matched up, not only by blood status, but by personality, too. Maybe we were matched up because you need someone who can help you laugh, to be happy."

I forced myself to swallow. "Even if that is true, what could I do for you? You make me happy, and I, what, bring you down? Throw a dark cloud over your day? Make you sit in St. Mungos every time I try to off myself?" I demanded, tears stinging my eyes as I pulled my hand from his. "Or maybe it doesn't matter what I do for you, maybe I'm just one of the Ministry's baby machines. That's all I'm good for, right? They just want to keep me alive so I can give the wizarding world a few more babies."

George stared at me silently until I was done, panting at the end of my rant.

"Are you done?" he asked patiently. I sighed through my nose before I looked at my lap, nodding. "It was just a guess, Misty. I don't know if that was why we were paired together. I don't know you very well, and that's my fault. So, I have a suggestion." I looked up at him and nodded, telling him to talk. "Whether we like it or not, the Ministry is expecting us to get married in a year. So, we have a year to prepare ourselves, why not use it? Why don't we just try to get to know each other? Give it a chance? I'll admit, I didn't want to do that before, and that was my first mistake. Don't tell her I said this, but Granger was right." I fought off a smirk at that, tilting my head instead to urge him to explain, "I should've given you a chance from the start, but I was a selfish bastard. I was only thinking about how it affected my relationship with Ang. I want us to get to know each other so we can at least try to go into this marriage as friends, if not more. Okay?"

I bit my lip shyly as I looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, well-"

"Yes," he grabbed my hand in my lap firmly, "I'm sure." he nodded.

I smiled in relief. "Okay. So,…where does this leave us?"

George leaned back in his chair with a smile, still holding my hand. "Well, we still don't know each other very well, and I think we may be in here for a little while. If you're up to it, we could start simply. How about we take turns asking questions?"

I thought for a moment. "Okay. Who starts?"

George nodded to me, and I sighed, looking up at the ceiling to think of a question.

Starting simple, I asked, "What's your favorite color?"

George smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? That's the first one you think of? Okay, fair enough. Dark blue."

I raised my eyebrows in mild shock. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" he asked with a laugh.

I shrugged and looked down, my cheeks heating up. "I guess I just thought, well, I thought it'd be red or orange or…something." I admitted sheepishly.

George laughed. "Why? Because of my hair?" I shrugged, looking over at him. He winked at me. "It was a good guess, but I'm too creative to base my favorite color off my hair."

I laughed along with him. "Okay, good point."

"What's yours?" he asked with a smile.

"Light purple." I answered after thinking for a moment.

He nodded. "Okay. Hmmm…What was your favorite year at Hogwarts and why?"

My smile dropped slightly as I thought about it. My favorite year at Hogwarts? What constitutes your favorite year? I mean, it's an entire year, and both good and bad things happen in that amount of time. How can you pick a favorite? But I tried to think, nonetheless. The best I could come up with was my first year, but that was bittersweet because it was when George helped me, but that was only memorable to me, not him.

I sighed before finally answering, "I guess I'd have to say…my first year." I answered quietly, looking back over at him.

He looked at me expectantly before urging, "And? You have to say why, you know."

I bit my lip and shrugged. "A few reasons."

"Like?" he urged, leaning forward in his chair.

I chuckled nervously, looking down at my lap. "Oh, I don't know…I guess one reason was…your first year, when you first enter Hogwarts, you're just sort of…in awe of everything around you. Your first year is the first time you see the Great Hall, the ghosts, the portraits, all your classes…every year after that just isn't as amazing, I guess."

George nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can definitely agree with you on that one. What are your other reasons?"

I groaned, flopping back against my pillow. "Can't we just leave it at that?" I asked desperately.

George smirked in amusement. "Nope. There's a specific reason you're keeping from me. Come on, out with it."

I sighed, thinking of a way to tell him without giving away anything. "Okay, okay, fine…Well, my first year,…basically one day some Slytherins came and messed with me and…a guy came and helped me. It's not that big of a deal to some people, but it was big to me."

George scanned my face for a while before speaking, "Did you guys become friends or anything after that?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Never spoke to each other after that."

"So, why's it so important if you never even talked again?" he asked curiously.

I couldn't stop myself from turning a bright red, much to George's amusement.

"You fancied this bloke, didn't you?" he asked teasingly. I looked away, not answering, even though my reaction answered for me. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it. My favorite year at Hogwarts was…probably my second year because Fred and I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Beaters."

I smiled and nodded, thankful he didn't push for a name and that my blush was going away.

"Okay, my turn to ask again?" he nodded and I thought for a moment. "What was your favorite class in Hogwarts?"

George looked up thoughtfully. "Well, Fred and I spent more time inventing products and pranking people than studying, but I suppose a couple classes were necessary to do most of that…Actually, I rather enjoyed Charms. It was one of the few OWL's I managed to get."

I laughed slightly at his proud smirk before I answered, "My favorite class was Care of Magical Creatures."

"That explains why you work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, but I wish I could actually interact with animals. At first I wanted a job that could help magical creatures obtain rights, you know, like the Centaurs, House elves, Werewolves, and even Merpeople. I mostly wanted to do that because of our DADA teacher, Professor Lupin? I mean, he quit because word got out that he was a Werewolf and parents threw fits, but he was the best teacher I'd ever had." George nodded in agreement. "But I miss actually being able to be around the animals. Especially the Hippogriffs and Unicorns."

George nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I'm assuming you got an OWL in Care of Magical Creatures?"

I nodded. "And a NEWT."

He looked impressed before nodding. "Not many people get NEWTs in that subject, so you could easily move up in Magizoology. Have you considered doing something like…teaching the class at Hogwarts?"

I shook my head firmly. "Absolutely not. I'm not cut out to be a teacher, especially to a bunch of snobby Slytherins."

George snorted and ducked his head, trying to cover his laughter. He sucked in a deep breath as he raised his head, but he was still fighting a smile. "Okay, fair enough." he thought for a moment before looking up at me and asking his question. "Who was your date to the Yule Ball?"

My easy smile slipped once again, but this time to a frown as I looked away. After a few moments I answered quietly, "I didn't go to the Yule Ball."

"What? But you would've been a fourth year. You could've gone."

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I didn't feel like going alone and I didn't have a date."

"Why didn't you have a date?" he asked curiously.

I snorted. "We don't live in some fairytale, George. Not every girl is going to get asked to a ball. I wasn't asked, so I didn't go. But it's fine. I spent the night hanging out in the kitchens with the house elves, eating cookies and hot chocolate. It was probably more fun than I would've had at the Ball anyway." I finally looked over to see him looking down at his hands, "So, who was your date?" I asked, trying to move out of the awkwardness.

"Hm, oh, um, Katie Bell." he answered distractedly before pulling himself up.

I had a feeling he was going to ask or say something I didn't want to discuss, so I asked, "Didn't Fred ask Angelina?" George looked confused at the topic but nodded. "Wasn't that ever awkward?" I asked curiously.

George shrugged. "Not really. They just went as friends, they didn't do anything."

I nodded before thinking of my next question, since it was my turn and I wanted to move things along.

"What's your middle name?"

George grinned. "Fabian. George Fabian Weasley. My mum had two older brothers, Gideon and Fabian, who died in the First Wizarding War. So she named me and Fred: George Fabian and Fred Gideon."

I smiled. "That's cute. Mine's Carling."

"Car _ling_? That's different." he commented.

I shrugged. "It means something like 'hill where witches gather', or something. I was born in an old house on a hill when my mum was visiting family friends, and it was really early in the morning and, apparently, it was foggy, or 'misty'. So, Misty Carling Ripley." I shrugged again, sinking back into my pillow.

George chuckled. "So, your mum had a sense of humor."

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, I guess she did."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, which peaked open to reveal a witch in Healers robes and black hair tied back into a tight ponytail. She gave a friendly smile when she saw me awake.

"It's nice to see you up, Ms. Ripley." she smiled. "My name's Grace. How are you feeling right now?"

I glanced at George, who was staring at me expectantly, before I turned back to the Healer to answer, "Mostly tired and sore, but other that I feel fine."

"And where are you sore?" she asked, slowly scanning her wand over me.

I looked down shyly. "My wrists."

"Understandable." she responded before putting her wand away and sitting in the chair across from George's. "Now, there's a few things we're going to need to discuss. Is there anything in particular that triggered your suicide attempt last night?"

I bit my lip and tried not to look at George. I was about to shake my head when George took my hand in his. I slowly peaked up at him to find him looking sternly down at me.

"Tell her the truth, Misty. If you want me to leave, I can, but you need to tell her the truth."

I shook my head slightly and gripped his hand tightly in mine, silently telling him not to leave. We may not be friends, but after talking I feel closer to him than this Healer, and I want someone who can maybe understand me to be in the room if I'm going to talk about any of this.

He smiled understandingly and tightened his grip on my hand. I took a deep breath and looked down at my lap, unable to look at Healer Grace.

"I…um, I felt bad that the Marriage Law broke George and his girlfriend up and stuck him with me. I found out from someone in the Ministry that if one partner were to die the other partner would either be matched to someone else or be exempt from the Marriage Law. So I thought I could kill myself and then George would either be with someone better or free to choose for himself."

There was a moment of silence except for a charmed quill writing down everything I said on Grace's clipboard.

"Okay. It also says in my records that you've attempt suicide in the past. Could you explain that time for me?" she asked gently.

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to talk about it. I shook my head frantically, hoping she'd drop it.

"Misty, please. You don't have to give me any details. I just would like to know if there was something specific you went through during that time that caused you to turn to suicide."

I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. "It was the anniversary of something bad that I went through. That's all I want to say right now, please."

"Okay. That's fine. Now, there's one more thing I'd like to discuss. I don't know why no one brought it up the first time, but I strongly suggest that you consider counseling here."

My head snapped up to stare at her before I started shaking my head. "No. I don't want to."

"Misty-"

"No. I'll get better. I can. I just-I never had a reason to, before. But I'll try to get better this time. I promise."

Grace sighed. "Misty, I really think you could benefit. It would just be you coming in once a week and talking, maybe-"

"No. I have a reason to stop now, I didn't before. I'll try to get better, please." I pleaded.

She opened her mouth to say something, but George lifted a finger and spoke.

"Um, excuse me, Ma'am? What if I did it? I mean, what if I helped her with that stuff? If it's just talking about things, wouldn't it be better for her to talk about it with someone she knows as opposed to some random person?"

Grace looked doubtful when I looked back at her.

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley. Her records show her depression is partially genetic. She needs professional help, not just a friend, although that will certainly help her, too."

"Please." I pleaded with her. "I don't like talking about it at all, but if it's someone I'm starting to trust, who I _have_ to trust to an extent, it'll be easier to talk. Please."

She sighed, taking her clipboard and looking a few things over. After several moments of silence she looked up at us.

"How about this? You two try to find time to sit down and talk about these things as regularly as you can. Ms. Ripley, if you ever start feeling the urge to cut or…anything negative, try to talk to Mr. Weasley as soon as you can. I also think it would be a good idea for you to keep a journal or diary, write out anything particular about your day, any negative events or feelings, or positive ones. And about every other week or so you can come in and be evaluated to ensure that you're getting better. Does that sound like a good plan?"

I grimaced thoughtfully for a moment, unsure of the plan. I glanced back at George, who met my eyes reassuringly. Finally, I sighed, turned back to Grace, and nodded in agreement.

She smiled. "Great. Well, I'd like for you to stay another night, just to ensure the blood replenishing potion we gave you is completely worked through your system, and we'll probably let you go sometime tomorrow. Now, you have a couple visitors in the waiting room, and I'll leave you be."

She left the room and a moment later Hermione and Fred came in. Hermione hurried to my bed and nearly crushed me in a hug.

"Oh my God! I was so worried about you!" she shouted as I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her in return.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, avoiding looking at Fred. Hermione pulled away and sat in the chair Grace had just left.

"What did the Healer say?" she asked as Fred sat in the chair next to hers.

I swallowed and glanced at George before looking at my lap. "She wanted me to consider counseling, but I don't want to do that. So George and I convinced her to let George help me with that, and I'll keep a journal and come in to be evaluated every other week or so."

"You sure that's going to be enough?" Fred asked dubiously.

I thought for a moment before I answered, "I'm not sure, but I hope so…Now that I actually have a reason to fight the depression…maybe I can get better."

"What do you mean?" George asked gently, leaning towards me and taking my hand. "What did you mean when you said you have a reason now, but didn't before?"

I looked up at him from under my lashes, biting my lip nervously. I knew he'd have to know eventually, of course. And maybe the sooner he knows the better he could understand. But I'm not sure I'm ready to get into details yet, especially with other people in the room.

I sighed in defeat, slouching into my pillow. "Remember when I told you I don't have any parents?"

It was quiet for a moment before he answered with a hesitant, "Yeah."

"In case you didn't put two and two together, my parents are dead. They were killed during the war by Death Eaters. That's all I really want to say about that for now, but what I meant by saying I had a reason now, is that I'm not alone anymore. I'm an only child with no extended family left…so when my parents died I didn't have anyone left who would've missed me if I died. No one would've been there to grieve, so who cares? But now,…I don't know, maybe with you and everyone else, now I have a reason to live. My mom suffered from medical depression, which is partially where I got it, and she went through a really rough time, with drinking and almost killing herself a couple times. But she always said that when she had me she wanted to fight it. She had a reason to live, and that's what gave her the courage to fight it. So, maybe I can do the same."

It was silent for several long moments before Hermione stood up. I looked down, nervous of what she was going to do or say, but instead she leaned down and hugged me again.

"I'm glad you're okay. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me whenever you want." she whispered in my ear.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Hope everyone liked how this chapter turned out. I'm going to be continuing their questioning game off and on throughout the story, so if anyone's got any ideas for questions they should ask, feel free to let me know in the reviews. There are a few I've already written, but I'm running out of ideas.**

 **Second, does anyone know any good websites or online quizzes to find out your patronus? I want that to be one of their questions later on, but all the ones I've found don't have any interesting or unique animals for Misty.**

 **Third, I'm thinking of** _ **possibly**_ **getting Misty a pet later in the story, any ideas on what it should be?**

 **Finally, I'm still accepting any ideas for songs for a Soundtrack. Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

The familiar twist in my abdomen lasted only a few seconds before I was standing at the Apparation point in front of the Burrow. I sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air as I made my way down the path to the front door. When I reached the tall, crooked house, I knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it swung open.

The scarred face of Bill Weasley greeted me with a friendly smile, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, Misty. Come on in. Everyone's getting changed to go for a swim in the pond out back. You can head up to Ginny's room if you want."

"Oh, um, okay." I said hesitantly as I did as suggested.

It was September 1st, a few weeks since I tried to kill myself, and I'd been getting closer to George and several of his family members. I visited at least every weekend for their family lunches, and today Molly had decided to have a big day at the Burrow to celebrate the first year without any of her children boarding the Hogwarts Express. On this day every year before she'd had at least one child leaving for school, but not anymore. So, we were all celebrating. Though, no one mentioned swimming to me before this.

I walked up a few flights of stairs until I came to the bedroom I knew was the one Ginny and Hermione shared. I hesitantly knocked on the door and the quiet murmuring stopped.

The door swung open to reveal Ginny, her long, red hair hanging down her back, and the string of a dark green bikini peaking out from under a white strapless sundress. She grinned when she saw me.

"Misty, you're here!" she exclaimed before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the room. Hermione was pulling a T-shirt over her swimsuit, and Luna was just wearing a frilly, bright orange one piece and holding a purple towel in her hands.

"Um I didn't know we were swimming, so I don't have a swimsuit." I said awkwardly, shifting on my feet.

"Oh, that's no problem. You look maybe a size smaller than me, you could wear one of my old ones." Ginny spoke, giving me a calculating once-over before hurrying to her closet and shifting through it. "Aha!" she shouted triumphantly before tossing two small pieces of blue clothing at me. I eyed them doubtfully as Hermione approached me, done putting her shirt and shorts back on.

"Believe me, that's the most modest swimsuit you're going to get out of Ginny Weasley's closet." she stated with a smile.

I sighed, slowly pulling my shirt off and dropping it on the bed. As I changed, I decided to try and have a conversation.

"So, how's wedding planning going?" I asked, directing the question at Ginny. Harry and Ginny were making the most progress out of all the couples, but they were also way ahead of everyone to begin with. Since Ginny had earned her dream job of being a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, they wanted to get their wedding out of the way before Quidditch season started, so they chose September 18th, which was over two weeks away.

"It's going great. We have most everything done, all we need to do is buy my wedding dress, give my Mum the list of what we'd like to have served to eat, and finish up the guest list once everyone RSVPs." Ginny explained with a smile.

I smiled in return, as I quickly pulled my clothes back on over my swimsuit, not wanting to look at it.

"Alright. Lets get outside." Ginny urged, grabbing a few towels and leading the way out of the room.

When we were outside we noticed nearly everyone was already swimming. Fleur was resting on a towel, sunbathing. Percy and Audrey were talking in the shallow part of the pond, the water not even waist-deep. Harry, Bill, and Ron were tossing a quaffle back and forth. Lastly, Fred and George were taking turns jumping off the tire swing.

Us girls laid our towels out near Fleur just as Fred and George came running out of the water toward us, wearing matching swim trunks.

"Hello ladies," Fred greeted with a smirk.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long." George added with a matching smirk.

"That was my fault. They were done changing when I showed up, and I didn't know we were swimming today, so Ginny loaned me a swimsuit." I answered, standing awkwardly by the towels with my arms crossed over my stomach. While it was warm out and a good day for swimming, I wasn't sure I wanted to swim in the suit Ginny lent me.

George scanned my face, and probably saw the nervousness I wasn't hiding very well.

"Don't look so worried, Misty. Most the other girls are wearing bikinis. And Ginny's got a pretty good eye for clothes, I'm sure you'll look great."

I blushed bright red at his words, and I noticed Fred had turned his face away, probably hiding a smirk. He didn't seem to want to voice any of his teasing thoughts probably running through his head. Unfortunately, Ginny had no problem with that.

"Oh please, George. You're just saying that to get in her pants." Ginny smirked as she slipped her dress off. I bit my lip and looked down.

George glared at his little sister while Fred actually flinched, grimacing. "I am _not_ , Ginny! Knock it off!"

Ginny looked surprised and the rest of the Weasley's stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction.

"Okay, sorry, I was just teasing." she muttered, leaving to head toward Harry and two of her brothers.

I glanced at Hermione and Luna, who awkwardly left to get in the water, with Fred following after he patted his twin's shoulder.

"You didn't have to snap at her, George. It's fine." I told him quietly.

George sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "I know. I just,…I don't want you to think that's why I said it. If I compliment you it's because I see something worth complimenting. I'm not one to make something up just to get something out of it, especially not when it comes to girls. I would never do that to you." he stated firmly, looking me in the eyes.

I smiled slightly up at him. "Thank you, then. I appreciate it. I just, well, I haven't been swimming in a while, and I certainly haven't worn…a two piece swimsuit in a long time."

George smiled. "I doubt she picked a tiny one for you to wear, she's not stupid."

"No, it certainly covers more skin than the one she's wearing." I admitted with a small smirk.

George rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. It's lucky the only guys here are her brothers and her _fiancé_. Do you know how hard it is to play the big brother roll when your little sister is dating The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice? I can't exactly threaten him when he's survived against Voldemort two times."

I laughed at the mock-panicked look on his face, the knots in my stomach going away as I forgot what I'd been so nervous about.

George grinned proudly at my laugh until I slowly stopped. "So, are you coming in now? The water feels great." he added temptingly. When I looked down at myself doubtfully he continued, "Do you want your shirt and shorts to stay dry?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "I would prefer that, yes."

He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then you may want to get out of them rather quickly. I've always wanted to throw a pretty girl into the pond."

My eyes widened at him. "You wouldn't."

"I would." he replied instantly, taking a step towards me.

I backed up a step, "Okay, okay!" I quickly stepped out of my shorts and pulled my shirt over my head. They just hit the grass before I was scooped over someone's shoulder. I shrieked and started pounding my fists against George's shoulder blade as he jogged toward the pond.

"George Weasley! Put me down!" I shouted just before his feet hit the water.

"Okay!" he shouted back before I was suddenly tossed into the water, my whole body submerged. The water at this part of the pond wasn't that deep and my butt hit the squishy mud at the bottom. I shoved up and broke the surface in less than a second, coughing and spluttering dirty water. I looked up to see George smirking down at me.

"You're a right git, you know that!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He gasped dramatically, his hand flying to his chest. "You wound me, Misty! I just wanted you to have some fun! I didn't want you overheating out in that hot sun!"

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing it wasn't that hot out.

Before too long I was jumping off the tire swing with the twins. And after a while we had a splash fight with me on George's back against Hermione on Fred's back. By the time Molly called for lunch, we were all worn out, but still laughing. Overall, a pretty good day.

OoOoOoO

I entered the bright store carrying two paper bags in my hands. There were only a dozen customers, probably since most kids from the ages 11 to 17 were confined to their school for the year. However, it was also a Saturday so there were a few older customers, and a few with younger kids. Looking around, I saw Fred putting some products on a display case, and I noticed an unfamiliar blonde at the register ringing a customer up.

Fred looked up at the sound of the bell above the door. He grinned at the sight of me standing there.

"Hey Misty! Perfect timing, I'm starving!" he called with a wave of his hand. I smiled and headed toward him, ignoring the gazes of several customers.

"Hey. Here's your food." I told him, lifting one of the bags from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Could you take it into the backroom?" he asked, nodding toward the door across the shop. "George is back there working on some products, and I want to finish setting this up before I take my lunch break, but you two can eat back there." he explained with a wink.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Alright, sure."

I knocked on the door and waited until I heard George say 'Come in' before I opened and peaked inside. George was sitting at a table looking into a small cauldron. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of me.

"Misty. Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here." he said, waving me in.

I closed the door behind me, heading to the table to set the bags down. "Yeah, the line was crazy. This is Fred's lunch, he told me to put it back here and he'll get to it when he's done with the displays. This one is yours and mine." I placed Fred's at the other end of the table and handed the other one to George.

"Thanks." he grinned, digging his sandwich and fries out of the bag before passing it back to me. We had decided to try and meet up for lunch or dinner at least once a week, and since I didn't work weekends those tended to be the times that worked the best. This had only been the second time I'd met George here to eat, the third if you count meeting here before going to the Burrow that one time. And last time it had been Lee Jordan working the register, who I recognized as the twins' best friend from Hogwarts.

"So, who's the blonde out front?" I asked curiously as we sat down and started eating.

"That's Verity. She's been working here since we opened. She's pretty cool, oh, and you'll never guess the irony of it." George grinned in amusement.

"What?" I asked curiously, his smile infectious as I grinned back.

"You remember Lee, right?" George checked. I nodded. "Well, Lee's first job wasn't as great as he thought it'd be, so he asked if he could get a job here. After all, he helped us invent a good portion of our products back at school, and helped us with the mail order stuff after Fred and I left Hogwarts, he's practically been as involved in it as we have. So, we hired him a few months back, and him and Verity kinda got to know each other a little bit since they had to work together on a few occasions, which is good, because they ended up being paired together for the Marriage Law."

My mouth fell open with the corners still turned up in a smile. "No way. That's so cool. You and Fred are like little matchmakers!" I teased, laughing.

"Yep, we're almost as good at it as the Ministry." George boasted mockingly, puffing his chest out.

"So, do they get along at all?" I asked curiously before taking a bite of my sandwich.

George nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose. Before the Marriage Law, Lee thought she was cool, and hot." he rolled his eyes with a smirk, "She thought he was funny. After they were paired she wasn't too sure about being with him like that, but…" he trailed off with a devious smirk.

"What?" I asked carefully, knowing that smirk couldn't be good.

The door swung open and closed as a voice interrupted, "Are you telling Misty about how we found Lee and Verity snogging against the wall back here the other day?" Fred's voice asked, a mixture of teasing and curiosity.

My mouth fell open and I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! Seriously?!"

George and Fred laughed, too, nodding. "Yep. They played it cool after we walked in on them, but I think that's the first time I've ever seen Verity blush."

"Yeah, but I think we can attribute some of that redness to the heat and lack of oxygen due to their previous activities." Fred pointed out with a smirk, which George returned.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope everyone liked this chapter, it was more of a filler than anything, but it had some cute moments and information. I've got a start on the Soundtrack on my profile if anyone wants to check that out, I'll keep adding songs that go along with the story as it continues. If you've got any suggestions, let me know.**

 **Also, any ideas for Misty's patronus would be appreciated. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

George and I continued our little question game, playing in brief little rounds whenever we had time. At Harry and Ginny's wedding, when George pulled me onto the dance floor with him, we asked a couple questions. George asked what memory I normally used for my patronus. My answer had been getting my Hogwarts letter, because when I got my letter my parents made a huge celebration. I helped my mum make a cake and lick the bowl, and I helped my dad set up streamers around the house.

George's answer had been the first time he flew a broom by himself, without someone on with him. Him and Fred had been able to get it their first try, instead of nose-diving into the ground, like their brother Percy.

For my turn I asked him what his favorite family tradition is. His answer was when his mum made them sweaters every year for Christmas. My answer was decorating the house for Christmas with my parents; especially stringing popcorn together and wrapping it around the Christmas tree, and making a family of snowmen in the front yard.

About a week after Harry and Ginny's wedding everyone gathered at the Burrow for the usual Sunday dinner. Everyone was present except Harry and Ginny, who were still on their honeymoon. Apparently they were trying to visit every professional Quidditch pitch in the world. Charlie, who had made it to the wedding with his date, who was also his match, Andrea, was staying for a few more days before they both needed to get back to Romania. They'd been teammates on the dragon reserve for quite a few years now.

I was sitting between George and Hermione, talking with Hermione about one of our coworkers who was getting on everyone's nerves. However, all conversation slowly grew quiet as Bill stood up and started tapping his fork against his glass.

"I'd like to make an announcement." he stated loudly.

George gasped theatrically, "You're getting married, too?"

Everyone laughed as Bill rolled his eyes with a smirk, but Fleur was giving George the stink eye.

"No, George, thank you for that."

"You're very welcome." George responded, smirking.

"Anyway, Fleur and I have some news." he continued, smiling down at Fleur, who took his hand. "We're pregnant."

Molly shrieked happily, launching herself at the couple as everyone started cheering. I felt breath on my shoulder as George whispered, "So, how's the baby supposed to come out of Bill?"

I snorted, and covered my mouth with my hand, swatting George's shoulder. Most people, including me, found it romantic when a guy phrased it as 'we' when it came to pregnancies, but of course saying it in front of the twins was going to earn Bill a lot of ribbing.

After a rather excited dinner, everyone split up to go about their business for a few hours before it was time to go home. George lead me back outside to the large tree by the pond. He laid on his back in the grass and motioned for me to do the same.

We stared up at the pinkish-blue sky through the branches and leaves. We were silent for a few minutes before George spoke.

"Do you have any nicknames, and if so, what are they?"

I thought for a moment, thinking back to when I was little. "Well, not technically. My dad used to call me Munchkin, but that was about it."

"Nice." George commented with a smirk, making me elbow him in the ribs. "I guess I've got a couple. Mom and Fred sometimes call me 'Georgie'. Everyone sometimes calls me 'Fred'." I snorted, making George grin again, "And sometimes Fred calls me 'Forge'."

"'Forge'?" I repeated in confusion.

George nodded with a smile. "Yeah. You know our 'Weasley sweaters' Mum makes us every Christmas?" I nodded. "You ever notice only mine and Fred's sweaters have our first initial on them? Well, during Christmas our third year we made a joke about it, saying Mum must think we forget our names. Then we called ourselves 'Gred and Forge'."

"Oh, so if you switch your sweaters you'd wear the one with the 'F' on it, making your name Forge, and Fred with a 'G' would be Gred. I get it." I talked it out to make sure I understood.

George nodded proudly. We were quiet again as I tried to think of a question to ask in return. I finally thought of one, but stayed quiet, not sure if this would be too personal. Finally, I decided to just go for it.

"What's the hardest thing you've ever gone through?" I asked quietly.

George sucked in a sharp breath, making me regret asking.

"Well, um, in the final battle…Fred…got hurt." I turned my head to look at him, hearing him get a tiny bit choked up. "Him and Percy had been dueling a couple guys when the wall behind them exploded. Fred took a blow to the head…The Healers decided to put him in a medically-induced coma so his body could focus on healing itself…They didn't know for sure if it'd work, or how long it would take. He could wake up in a week, a year, or…not at all." George paused to swallow, and I watched his Adam's apple bob heavily.

"Three months." he finally whispered, "I sat by his bedside for three months, just watching him, waiting for him to hopefully wake up. Not knowing if today would be the day he'd wake up, or slip away forever. I hardly ate, or slept, or left the room that whole time, wanting to be there the second he opened his eyes…I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he died. There _is_ no George without Fred. We've been through everything together. He's been my other half since before I was born."

I hesitantly slipped my hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. I was almost surprised when he squeezed it back, clutching it like a lifeline.

"I guess that's kinda why I was so affected when you tried to kill yourself because of me. While I was sitting there, contemplating all the worst case scenarios, and thinking about a life without Fred,…I didn't think I could keep living without him. I knew it'd hurt my family if they lost both of us, but I couldn't see myself living without my twin. I actually considered ending my own life if Fred didn't make it."

I bit my lip, feeling tears burn my eyes as I scooted closer to him, holding his hand in both of mine.

"But he did make it." I whispered, feeling as if I needed to remind him of that.

George smiled slightly as a single tear managed to slip down his temple into his hair. "Yeah." he chuckled quietly, "The second his eyes opened I practically hugged him to death. When he got a good look at me the first thing he says is, 'You look like crap, Forge'. I was so relieved I couldn't even joke back for a little while."

I smiled, resting the side of my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

George looked down at me and smiled slightly. "It all worked out, I guess. And don't be sorry, you should feel special. You're the only person, besides Fred, I've ever spoken with about it."

"Really?" I pulled back in shock. George nodded with a smile.

"Yep. And I only talked about it with Fred because he's caught me having nightmares about it. I wouldn't have told him otherwise, at least not for a while." he looked back up for a moment before saying contemplatively, "You know…the only times Fred or I have ever gotten seriously hurt…were when we were split up. The first time was my ear, the second was in the battle. Never any other time."

I smiled, staying quiet for several moments before I started to talk. "Mine was when my parents died." I whispered. I could feel George watching me as I thought over how to start.

"It was during my seventh year, back when everything was getting really bad. My parents had opened their home to hide muggleborns. I was home for Christmas break. One day, my Mum asked me to go buy some stuff, since we were running low on food and things with all the muggleborns coming and going. I was gone for a few hours…" I trailed off, trying to swallow past the lump building in my throat as images flashed in my eyes. "When I came home the house was trashed, a chunk taken out of the side. Inside things were smashed and…there were bodies everywhere…blood…" my breathing started coming in gasps, my nose burning with the familiar metallic stench of blood as bile rose into my throat.

I felt an arm slip under my back, pulling me into George's side as his hand started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

When I nearly had my breathing under control, I started speaking again. "I should've been there. If I'd been there with them I could've done something. I could've saved them."

"You don't know that." George whispered into my ear, "The Death Eaters would've just killed you, too. There wasn't anything you could've done, Misty."

I buried my face into where his neck met his shoulder, breathing deeply to regain control. After several long moments, I swallowed back my emotions and spoke again.

"December 14th." George paused with his hand between my shoulder blades. "That was the day my parents were killed. The first anniversary of their death was the first time I tried to kill myself. I was all alone and it was all my fault. I couldn't handle the guilt. I still can't."

"It's not your fault, Misty. Your parents would say the same thing. Even if you were there, there was nothing you could've done. Now it's up to you to keep your parents' memory alive. Remember all the good times you've had with them, remember what they died for, and they'll always be remembered as heroes."

I sniffed quietly, thinking over George's words. He was right. My parents fought for muggleborns who were being hunted by the Ministry and Death Eaters. They died fighting for the war. They were heroes.

"Thank you." I whispered, wrapping one arm around George's stomach in a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

_"What the BLOODY HELL is THIS?!"_

I jumped, along with the other occupants of the Burrow's living room; George, Molly, and Ginny.

"Ron, it's-"

"I come into the kitchen to find you _snogging_ my _brother_!" Ron's disgusted voice cut Hermione off. My wide eyes turned to meet George's sitting next to me.

"Back off, little brother. It's not like she's your girlfriend anymore." Fred's smug voice spoke up.

"Fred!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"But she was, and it was by choice." Ron almost sounded as smug as his brother, "She wasn't forced to be with me."

"And how often did the two of you go at it like an old married couple?"

"At least the make-up sex made up for it." Ron's still smug voice was much quieter and I almost missed his comment, but I managed to hear it and my mouth fell open, along with George's. Molly and Ginny were on the opposite side of the room and didn't hear what Ron said.

 _"Ronald Weasley!"_ Hermione hissed.

"See, I know that's a lie. Hermione told me all about how the one time you two _almost_ went all the way, it was 'cause you pressured her. And then, of course, you opened your big mouth and compared her to _Lavender Brown_ of all people."

"Fred!"

"You told him that? What the hell, Hermione?"

"Oh my God! Shut up! I am not some toy for the two of you to fight over! I am sick and tired of having to deal with you bickering little _boys_!"

"Oh yeah? Well,…I actually feel sorry for Fred! He's going to have to be stuck with you for the rest of his life!"

"No one asked for your opinion, Ron!" Fred snapped, actually sounding mad now.

"Enough! Just go away and leave me alone, both of you!"

A second later a furious Hermione stalked out of the kitchen, paused at the sight of us staring at her, and then stormed out the back door. A second later, Ron stomped upstairs, and Fred out the front door.

We all sat in awkward silence before George and I stood at the same time.

"I'll go talk to Hermione." I told everyone quietly.

George nodded. "I'll go check on Fred."

I nodded in return before turning and leaving the house through the back door. I could see Hermione taking a seat in the shade of the tree by the pond, the same spot George and I had laid about a month ago. I silently made my way over to her and sat next to her. I didn't speak, waiting for her to cool down before she spoke.

"I can't believe him." she finally hissed.

"Which one?" I asked quietly.

She was quiet for a moment before answering, "Both a bit, but mostly Ron. I can't believe he'd have the nerve to, first, get mad that I kissed Fred, then lie about…what we did and didn't do in our relationship. And then…" she broke off, her voice getting thick.

Knowing the last thing Ron said was what had upset her the most , I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean that, Hermione, you've said yourself he lashes out when he's hurt and upset. He'll probably be groveling for your forgiveness before too long."

Hermione laughed slightly, wiping tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "You're probably right. I guess it just hurt to hear that from my ex-boyfriend and best friend. And then Fred had to go and egg him on like that."

I nodded with my arm still around her shoulder. Thinking for a moment, I bit my lip as an idea came to mind.

"You know what, I think we could all use a break, to get our minds off everything." I decided quietly.

Hermione looked over at me thoughtfully. "Yeah, I could definitely go for something like that. What'd you have in mind?"

"What if we had a girls' night out?" I suggested weakly with a shrug. It wasn't my idea of fun really, but maybe if I gave it a chance I'd have fun.

Hermione nodded slowly in thought, "I guess that does sound fun. And we could ask the other girls to join us. Like Ginny and Luna and Audrey, we could ask Fleur but since she's pregnant, I doubt she'd want to go. But I have one condition." she added sternly.

"Okay?"

"No boys." she stated firmly. "I'm sick of all the drama with them and I need a break from all guys. In fact, let's just not tell any of the guys about this. Let them wonder a bit, for some payback." she finished with a smirk.

I nodded with a laugh. "You know, that smirk's actually a bit scary. If you ever want to throw Fred for a loop, just give him a sneaky version of that smirk, and he might actually get scared."

Hermione joined in on my laughter, and soon we were both on our backs laughing in the grass.

When we calmed down again, we went inside to recruit Ginny for the plan, who jumped at the idea. We immediately Flooed Luna, Audrey, and Fleur. As suspected, Fleur politely declined, saying something about nausea, and Audrey was swamped with work and finishing touches on wedding plans since hers and Percy's was in a couple weeks. But Luna was all for it and agreed to meet us all at the Burrow. I was a tad surprised she'd be comfortable hanging out with us. George mentioned to me a couple days ago that Ron tried and failed to get an appeal. Surely that would've made Luna feel awful, right?

Soon, we were all in Ginny and Hermione's shared bedroom getting ready. Apparently Ginny wanted to take us all to a club to do some dancing and drinking, to get us to loosen up some. I stated I wouldn't be drinking, but I'd be fine trying to dance. So, Ginny loaned us some 'sexy' outfits to change into. I was given a short, black dress that had two-inch straps, no sleeves, with a loose and flowy bodice, and a tight skirt that reached mid-thigh. I wasn't very comfortable wearing something so…provocative, but it could've been worse, I suppose. Ginny's neckline was so low that if any of her brothers, much less her _husband_ saw her, they'd have a heart attack. And Harry'd probably lock her in their room.

I was letting Ginny curl my hair in large, loose curls when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Ginny called, pausing to look at her door.

"Is Misty in there with you?" George's voice called from the hall.

Ginny glanced at me before calling, "Maybe. Why?"

He sighed impatiently through the door. "Can I talk to her, Ginevra?"

Ginny scowled at the still-closed door. "Call me that again and you'll be on the receiving end of another one of my Bat-Bogey Hexes!" she threatened darkly.

George cleared his throat, sounding a tad nervous. "Can I please just speak to Misty?"

I glanced down at my outfit before my vision went dark for a moment. I pulled the blanket, which Hermione had thrown at me, off my head. I stood up and wrapped it completely around my body and shoulders, holding it together with one hand near my chest. It covered me to just past my knees.

I opened the door and looked up, meeting George's dark brown eyes curiously. He glanced pointedly through the door behind me, so I stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

He looked me over from head to foot curiously. He finally met my eyes with an amused expression. "Cold?"

"Just a tad." I said with a shrug and a smile. "So, what's up?"

George leaned back against the hallway across from me, his hands in his trouser pockets in a relaxed posture. "Talked to Fred back at our flat. He feels a tiny bit bad about pissing Granger off, but at the same time he feels like she should be angrier at Ron, given that he's the one who started everything."

I smiled sympathetically. "She's a bit angry at Fred, but I think she was more angry and hurt by what Ron said. I mean, it can't have felt good to hear that stuff from her ex."

George nodded with a sympathetic grimace. "Yeah. Ron's a daft idiot. Fred's actually more ticked at him than Hermione."

I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"So, what are you girls up to in there?" he asked curiously, glancing pointedly at the door behind me.

I bit my lip and shrugged. "We're just hanging out, having a girls' night, you know. Nothing interesting."

"Oh, I don't know. A bunch of girls in tiny pajamas, talking about sexy boy secrets, and getting in pillow fights…I wouldn't mind sitting in." George teased with a smirk.

I glared playfully at him, contemplating hitting him, but I didn't want to risk him seeing what was under my blanket.

"You are extremely misinformed of what girls do at these things." I retorted instead.

"Oh really? Well, then why don't you inform me?" he teased, stepping up to me until he was towering over me, a flirty smirk tugging at his lips.

I bit my lip and pressed back into the wall in an attempt to put space between us, but I couldn't go anywhere.

Struggling over my words, I tried to come up with a witty comeback. "Well, I guess there's j-just some things you're…not meant to know."

George continued to smirk at me, though his eyebrows lifted playfully before he took pity on me, stepping back once.

"Well, tell Granger my twin would like to speak with her sometime tomorrow when everyone's cooled down a bit. Other than that…I guess I'll leave you girls to your fun."

I nodded, relaxed now that he wasn't teasing me. "Okay, thanks. Have a good night."

"You, too." he winked before turning to head down the stairs.

I reentered the bedroom, slouching against the closed door and heaving a sigh of relief. When I looked up, the other girls were watching me with expressions of perplexed amusement. I smiled and slipped the blanket off my shoulders.

"Hermione, I'm supposed to tell you Fred wants to talk to you tomorrow after everyone's cooled down."

Hermione's smile softened slightly before she shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. "Okay, thanks, but I'm not thinking about boys tonight. I need to clear my head."

So, everyone finished getting ready, and then Ginny Apparated everyone to a club she knew. It was dark by now, and the club was already crowded with more people than I was comfortable with. It was dark with flashing, colorful lights and booming music. Ginny lead us all over to the bar and ordered a round of drinks.

I eyed the small shot glass with a mix of unease and disgust.

"I don't think I should, Ginny. I really don't like drinking." I tried as she pushed the small glass into my hand.

"You don't have to get sloshed, Misty. Just one shot to loosen up a bit." Ginny insisted. I sighed before deciding, why not? One tiny drink couldn't hurt, right? But I wasn't getting drunk. I refused to go that far. Not after what my Mum went through. She started drinking to make the pain go away, I wouldn't let that happen to myself.

So, mustering up some courage, I threw the shot down my throat, grimacing at the taste and the burn. I forced back a gag and put the glass back on the bar.

"Alright, lets get on the dance floor!" Ginny cheered excitedly, grabbing Luna and dragging her after her. Hermione and I glanced at each other, wearing matching expressions of amusement and anxiety.

"Well, should we?" she finally asked loudly over the music, gesturing to the tight throng of people dancing.

I smiled nervously, giving her a nod. She took my hand and, together, we made our way into the crowd. I would've been more comfortable on the edge of the crowd, but I just let Hermione lead the way into the mass of people.

I felt awkward at first, trying to find a rhythm and make my body move to the music, but after a while Hermione and I were trying different, goofy moves, laughing and finally letting loose.

I don't know how much time passed, but soon my stomach had a pleasant ache from all the laughing and there was a thin sheen of sweat coating my skin as all the overheated bodies continued to move around me.

I was giggling with Hermione as we tried to sway to the song playing, mimicking all the girl around us dancing 'sexily'. Ginny and Luna finally found us, and Ginny took Hermione's hand, spinning her around and laughing.

Suddenly, I felt someone press up behind me, two hands landing on my waist. I stiffened up and stopped moving as hot breath brushed over my neck.

"Hey, baby. Lookin' pretty hot in that dress." a gruff voice spoke in my ear, making a shiver of fear run up my spine.

Coming to my senses, I twisted away from the man. "Sorry, I'm not interested." I managed to speak over the music. Suddenly not feeling as carefree as I had before, I forced my way through the crowd, feeling claustrophobic. I felt like I couldn't breathe and just needed to get back to the bar to sit down.

Finally, I was able to get out of the crowd and take an empty seat at the bar, taking a deep breath. It wasn't a breath of fresh air or anything, but at least I could breathe.

Suddenly the seat next to me wasn't empty anymore. I glanced at the man out of the corner of my eye, but tried to ignore him.

"Hey, come on, let me buy you a drink." the man offered, and I recognized his voice as the man who started dancing behind me.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." I said simply, trying not to shake with fear.

"Relax sweet cheeks. What do ya say we get outta here, and I'll show you a good time?" he asked smoothly, and suddenly his arm was around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Just as panic started bubbling up in my chest another voice spoke from behind me.

"How about you find another girl to show a good time and remove your arm from my girlfriend's waist?"

I peaked over my shoulder as the man answered, keeping his arm where it was. George stood there glaring at the man from right behind me.

"If she's your girl why weren't you showing her a good time out there?" the man nodded toward the dance floor. "She seems a bit neglected if you ask me."

"No one asked you." George growled, stepping closer to my back. Feeling heat, I looked down to see he had his wand pressed to the man's hand, red sparks shooting out of it. "Now, remove your hand before I remove it for you."

The arm vanished and the man hurried away, disappearing into the throng of people. I sagged in relief, my head falling onto my arms, that were folded over the tabletop.

A hand rested gently on my back, rubbing soothing circles there. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?" George asked worriedly.

I turned my head and smiled up at him. "I'm fine, George. Thank you."

He gave me a relieved smile from his seat next to me. "Good. So, why did you guys decide to come here of all places? I thought you didn't like to drink."

I sat up and shrugged, turning to face him. "Well, I suggested a girls night so we could all loosen up and hang out, and Ginny suggested this place. And what was that comment about me being your girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

George shrugged with a grin. "Hey, it made him let go of you, didn't it?"

"I think that was more thanks to the threat of blasting his hand off." I retorted before suddenly looking at him in confusion. "How'd you know we were here, anyway? Are the other guys here?"

George smirked and turned to scan the dance floor. After a moment he pointed a finger. I turned to where he was pointing, and sure enough Ginny was dancing very provocatively against Harry, who was bright red; Fred spun Hermione under his arm and pulled her back to his chest while she was trying to look angry, but failing; and Luna looked like she was trying to convince Ron to loosen up and dance with her.

"Okay," I turned back to George, "but how'd you know we'd be here?"

George shrugged. "Well, for starters you were a bit of a giveaway back at the Burrow-"

"How?" I demanded.

He smirked, "For one, you were wearing jeans earlier, and that blanket didn't cover your very _bare_ legs." I blushed and looked down, "And you had a bit of makeup on, which I've never seen you wear, and your hair was curled nicely. So, I took a wild guess and figured you girls were going out for a night on the town. And Harry remembered Ginny mentioning this place a few times, so we figured we'd check it out."

I smiled in amusement. "What, were you guys worried about us girls?"

George gave me a pointed look. "For one, Ginny's our little sister, who can handle herself but we still don't like blokes checking her out, and Harry can be an overprotective nutcase. Two, Fred _may_ have wanted to check out what Granger was wearing. And three, I know this isn't your type of place, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Good thing I did, too." he turned to glare into the crowd, where the man who'd been flirting with me was now putting the moves on some blonde.

"I pity whatever witch was paired with him, and thanks for that." I smiled at him, making him grin back.

"No problem. It was kinda fun playing the possessive boyfriend." he winked, making me laugh even as my cheeks grew warm.

"I'd say it was more protective than possessive, but whatever." I shrugged. We both turned to watch the dance floor, our eyes seeking out our friends as they danced and laughed together. Now that the boys had joined us, even though we'd been having fun ourselves, the girls looked even happier than before, if that was possible.

"You want to dance with me for a bit?" George asked, turning to looked at me. I bit my lip shyly. The thought made me a bit nervous, but I nodded anyway. I knew George wouldn't do anything I didn't want.

Grinning, George took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. Instead of going into the middle of the crowd like Hermione, he picked a spot right on the edge of the mass of people. Using our linked hands, he spun me under his arm before pulling me into him. I blushed and laughed as his hands went to my waist, swaying us to the upbeat music. He'd occasionally grab my hands and push me out before pulling me back in, and he spun me a couple more times.

After one spin, he brought my back against his front, one hand going to my waist while his other arm slipped around my lower stomach, holding me in place as we swayed side-to-side. If any other person had done this same thing, I'd be having a panic attack, like when that man held me in this same position, but it felt different with George. I'd always thought it'd feel dirty dancing like this, but the way George was holding me felt safe and affectionate.

His breath brushed my neck and ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asked at a normal volume so I could hear him over the loud music.

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I hesitantly rested one hand over his hand that was on my stomach.

I felt his chest vibrate against my back as he chuckled. Then, he removed his hand from my waist and grabbed my free hand that was hanging there awkwardly. He gently guided my hand up until he rested it against the side of his head. My fingers brushed at his hair, which was slightly damp from sweat. He gently guided it to slip down and rest against the side of his neck. I swallowed nervously, but we continued dancing and my nerves slowly diminished.

When the song changed, George slipped his fingers through mine with the hand on my stomach. Gently, he twirled me under his arm again and pulled me close to him, so we were face-to-face.

I smiled up at him, and he returned it, taking both my hands and playing with my fingers as we danced. I giggled as he pulled out some silly dance moves. He spun me around again, pulling me so that our fronts were pressed together.

I looked up at him and we made eye contact. He was staring down at me, his pupils dilated so they were nearly all black, and I didn't know what to make of his expression. Then, my eyes switched down to see his tongue flick out to wet his lips. Suddenly, my throat was very dry and I subconsciously bit my bottom lip nervously.

George sucked in a quick breath, his grip on my waist suddenly tight.

We stared at each other for a few moments, I could've sworn he was leaning down, when he suddenly stood straight up and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, it's getting kinda hot in here. You wanna get out of here?" he asked over the music.

I nodded without even thinking. I was getting a bit overheated and wanted something to drink that wasn't alcoholic to wet my suddenly dry throat.

George took hold of my hand and lead me to the front door of the club. Once we were out in the chilly, fall air I sucked in a deep breath, letting it back out with a relieved sigh. George chuckled at my reaction.

"Glad to be out of there?" he asked with amusement. I blushed, making my already overheated face nearly lightheaded.

"You have no idea. I mean, it was fun when Hermione and I were dancing and goofing off, but I don't think I want to do that on a regular basis. Give me soda, junk food, and a slumber party and I'm good." I said with a grin as we walked down the sidewalk.

George nodded with a grin. "Sounds like a plan. So, where do you want to go now? You want me to take you home, the Burrow, or my flat?"

I thought about it for a while. I wasn't ready for the night to be over. While I was tired and ready to get out of this dress, I wanted to hang out with George some more.

George seemed to read my expression, because he suggested, "How about we hang out at my flat for a bit? If you want, you can take a shower and borrow some more comfortable clothes and we can just chill for a bit. Unless you're too tired."

I shook my head with a smile. "No, that's fine. I'm not ready for the night to be over quite yet."

George grinned, and then we were twisting and being pulled through a small tube before we appeared at the front door to the twins' flat. George let me in first and took me to his room to find a change of clothes.

I finally settled for just one of his older, blue sweaters with a 'G' stitched on the front. Then he left me to the bathroom after showing me where everything I'd need was. I took a quick, cool shower, focusing on washing off my sweat. Then I dried myself, brushed my hair, and pulled George's sweater on over my underwear and bra. While it probably fit nicely on George, it went down to the middle of my thigh, much shorter than my dress was, but I wasn't going out anywhere, so it was fine. I might be a tad uncomfortable with George seeing that much of my skin, but it was something I'd have to get used to.

I left the bathroom and headed just down the hall to the living room.

"You want anything to drink?" George called from the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water, please." I called back as I curled up on the couch, tucking my legs under me.

A moment later, George reentered the room with a glass of ice water and a bottle of butterbeer. He handed me the glass before taking a seat next to me on the couch. I took a sip of the cold liquid before placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before Hermione and Fred are…whatever you want to call it, 'official'?" I finally asked, wanting to end the silence.

George looked at me in amusement. "Like being engaged isn't official, even if it was against their will?"

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes at him.

He chuckled before putting his bottle next to my glass on the coffee table. "Yeah, I know. I'd guess…if my twin has his way, a week tops."

" _Reeeaally_?" I asked with interest, a smile tugging at my lips, "Are you implying Fred might possibly have a thing for a Miss Hermione Granger?" I asked teasingly.

George smirked sideways at me. "Possibly." he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side and holding me there.

Before meeting George, I'd never really cuddled with anyone, at least not since I was in my early teens and I sometimes cuddled with my parents. I'd read somewhere that hugging and cuddling were good for your health, something about it releasing oxytocin and making you feel happier and helping your health. And since I started getting closer to George, we cuddled and hugged quite a bit, especially after that day under the tree at the Burrow when we shared the hardest moments in our lives. Maybe it's a coincidence, but I've actually been happier lately, rarely thinking about being sad or cutting. And, as the Healer suggested, whenever I do feel particularly sad I just go talk to George, and no matter what he's doing he makes time for us to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" George asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You just did." I teased, earning a jab in the ribs from him.

"Very funny. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Kinda, not really."

"What do you mean, 'kinda'? I think it's either a yes or no question." George looked down at me, perplexed.

"Well, I went on a couple dates during my sixth year, but they never amounted to anything." I answered with a shrug. "What about you? Aside from Angelina, did you ever have any girlfriends?"

George shrugged. "I dated a couple girls, but we never made anything official. Angelina was really the only serious relationship I'd ever had."

I nodded, grabbing my glass to take another drink of water. I kind of wanted to ask George about what happened at the club, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Taking a particularly long sip, I bought myself some time to think.

I set the glass back down and leaned back, resting my head on George's shoulder. "Hey, George?" I finally asked quietly.

"Hm?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my legs. "About what happened at the club…" I started slowly, my voice trailing off at the end. I felt George sit up a bit and turn towards me.

"Yeah?" he asked expectantly.

"Well, near the end,…just before we left…" I glanced up at him, finding him watching me with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Uh-huh?" he urged.

I sighed. "You clearly know what I'm getting at, why do I have to finish asking?"

"Because down the line we're going to have a marriage to consummate, you're going to have to get comfortable talking about these types of things with me, Misty. This is nothing compared to what we're going to be discussing in less than a year."

I sighed, knowing he was right. Nonetheless, I stared straight ahead when I continued talking.

"I don't know if I was imagining things or not, but were you thinking about kissing me?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes.

There was absolute silence before I felt a knuckle under my chin. My head was turned in George's direction and the rough pad of a thumb stroked my cheek. I slowly peaked my eyes open to see George look directly into my eyes with a serious, almost raw, expression.

"Yes." he answered honestly.

I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I searched his face for any sign of this being a joke. When I found none, I asked hesitantly, "Then,…why didn't you?"

George sighed, a smile slipping onto his face as he dropped his hand. "Because,…I don't normally make a big deal out of first kisses like this, but you're not just some fling. We're going to end up getting married, and I don't want our first kiss to be some sloppy, heat-of-the-moment, hormone-induced snog while you're, even slightly, under the influence of alcohol. I don't want to risk it being something you remember with even one negative emotion or thought. That's why I stopped myself back there."

I looked down, trying to hide a shy smile that I couldn't fight off. I'd never been told anything like that before, and it was sweet to hear George say those kinds of things.

I debated what I wanted to say in response to that, because I had a feeling if I wanted George to kiss me, I'd have to flat out say it, or he'd keep wheedling the request out of me like before.

"So, if we kissed right about now, would that be considered a 'sloppy, heat-of-the-moment, hormone-induced snog while under the influence'?" I asked lightly, my eyes fixed on his opposite shoulder instead of his face. I'm sure my face was red enough without making eye-contact.

I could see George smirking out of the corner of my eye, his arm on the back of the couch behind me. "Well, I'm an amazing kisser, so it wouldn't be sloppy," he boasted, "we're talking about it right now, so it wouldn't really be in the heat of the moment. Now that you're not pressed up against me like you were before it wouldn't be completely hormone-induced, though this outfit, in my opinion, is much sexier on you than that dress. And lastly, you seem very sober at the moment, so…I think we're in the clear. Now all we need is for someone to instigate it."

I bit my lip and glanced up at his face. "And how would one go about that?" I asked quietly.

George smiled down at me, scooting just a bit closer on the couch. "I guess all she'd need to do is ask." he whispered.

I swallowed, trying to get the phrase to come out, but George's proximity was making my head foggy.

Seeing that I couldn't get the phrase out, he leaned down and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to my forehead, making my head clear and a warm, tingling feeling spread from my head to my toes. He pulled back a little bit and looked down at me, the tips of his ginger hair brushing my forehead.

I licked my lips, which were dry, and whispered, "Will you kiss me?"

George grinned. "Gladly." he whispered before leaning down. My eyes fell shut as his lips pressed against mine. It was sweet and only lingered for a moment. He pulled back just a bit, only to repeat the action a few more times. I found myself following him every time he pulled away until I needed to brace my hand against his chest to keep myself steady. George's one hand then fell to rest on my waist and his other on the side of my neck as he gently pulled my bottom lip between his, his tongue flicking over it. A strange noise came from my throat and I pulled back abruptly, my eyes wide. George took one look at my expression and laughed.

"You've never made a sound like that before, have you?" he asked, his voice both gentle and amused. I shook my head, my face bright red. "Have you never been kissed before?" he asked gently.

"Well, yeah, but not like that." I answered. I'd only been kissed twice while on a date, and it had been a quick, slightly awkward peck on the lips. Nothing like what had just happened.

George smiled. "Well, don't look so worried. That's a good sound." he winked, "It just means you're enjoying yourself. You'll probably hear me make similar sounds in the future."

I blushed even more and looked down at where George's hand was still on my waist, pulling my lips into my mouth. I noticed George's fingers flex as he squeezed my hip. Suddenly his face was right there, his nose brushing mine as he stared up into my eyes.

"So, to try and get you to stop being so awkward, could you answer a question for me?" I nodded instead of making a joke that I currently was answering a question. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime soon?"

I blinked in shock at the question. "Really?"

He gave me a look. "No, I'm joking. I just kissed you to the point of you moaning, why would I ever ask you out?" he retorted sarcastically. Before I could let his sarcasm get to me, which it would have, his fingers moved up and tickled my ribs, making me squeal embarrassingly. I tried to wiggle away from him, but he just pulled me closer, his arm wrapping around my lower back. He held me there, staring down at me expectantly.

I smiled up at him for a moment before I answered quietly, "I'd like that."

He grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. "Good."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Hope everyone liked their first kiss!**

 **Again, I need opinions. I've narrowed down ideas for Misty's patronus to an Armadillo, river turtle, or a fox squirrel. I looked up the personality for a fox squirrel, and they're described as being quiet and secretive, plus squirrels are usually playful, so I feel like I'm leaning more for that one. The only issues I have with the other two is that they tend to pull into themselves when threatened, which fits Misty to an extent, but there's also more to her personality than that, which you'll all be seeing later on in the story.**

 **Lastly, I've posted the Soundtrack so far on my Profile if you want to check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

I laughed quietly at the story Hermione was telling me about a prank Fred and George had managed to pull on Umbridge back when she took over Hogwarts. I would be laughing much louder, after all it was a hilarious story, but it was one of those days where my mind was cloudy and a smile was hard to manage. While these days were much less frequent than they used to be, they still happened occasionally. I'd probably have to visit George later, like I promised the Healers I would do when I was having one of these days.

It was a Saturday, and the two of us wanted to go out to lunch, since we only ever got to eat lunch together for our small lunch break at work. Which was why we were currently entering the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as we entered, we started scanning for an empty table or booth. A flash of red caught my eye and I looked over, only to freeze.

Sitting in a booth across the room was George, his magenta work robe was draped over the back of the booth, leaving him in his vest and dress shirt. He was eating and laughing with the person sitting across from him.

Angelina Johnson.

Hermione noticed them right as Angelina reached across the table to playfully shove his shoulder, hiding her face with one hand.

Pain lashed at my chest. I felt Hermione rest her hand on my shoulder and say my name, but I couldn't take it.

I spun on my heel and hurried out of the building, twisting on the spot and Apparating to my flat. I hurried inside and into my bedroom, closing and locking every door I went through. I jumped into my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I didn't cry, I couldn't. But I felt cold and numb.

I stared blankly into space, not seeing or hearing, unaware of passing time. I've no idea how much time passed, and I don't care.

I didn't hear my bedroom door unlock and open, or the footsteps approaching my bed. I didn't move when the bed next to my hip dipped, or flinch when a hand rested gently on my back.

"Hey." George's voice whispered from above me. I didn't respond, not knowing what to do or say anymore. "So, I heard you got the wrong impression at the Leaky Cauldron."

I slowly looked over my shoulder, tilting my body just enough to the side to look up at him. "The wrong impression? Sure looked pretty obvious from where I was standing."

George gave me a patient look. "No, you wanna know what you saw?" I didn't answer so he continued, "You saw two old classmates, friends, catching up for lunch."

"No, I saw a boyfriend and a girlfriend on a date. Hermione saw the same thing. I get that you love her, but why string me along? I wouldn't have reacted the way I did if you'd been honest from the start."

"Misty, can I please talk?" George asked quietly.

I swallowed back a retort before nodding, rolling back onto my stomach to stare at my backboard.

He sighed before starting to talk, "I haven't spoken to Angelina since before I met you, Misty, when we tried for an appeal and were denied. We'd decided it would be best if we broke it off there and tried to move on. She came to the store today and asked if we could talk, to catch up on everything. Before we dated we were friends, teammates, and that's always come first. So, I agreed, strictly as friends. We got to talking about the Marriage Law, and you, and Oliver; and we both agreed that it was for the best that things didn't work out."

I turned my head to rest my cheek on my pillow, looking up at him. He stared into my eyes seriously as he continued talking.

"Angelina has a lot more in common with Oliver. She's always been very career oriented, and she loves playing professional Quidditch. If we'd tried to maintain a relationship it would've been a strain, with me being here and her traveling with the team most of the year. Being on the same team as Oliver, it would be much easier for them to be together. And then there's the…difference in long-term goals."

George looked a bit hesitant to continue, so I rolled onto my side to face him, giving him my undivided attention. "Like?"

George sighed, turning to look straight ahead at the wall instead. "Well,…I've always wanted a family. You know, a wife and at least a couple kids. Ang and I never really discussed it before, but it came up today. She admitted children were never a big goal for her. Maybe down the road, but she wanted to pursue a career first. Of course, now with the Marriage Law requiring couples to either have or adopt a child within four years of their marriage, that puts a bump in their road. They think in about four years they're going to adopt an older kid, and maybe after Angelina's done with Quidditch they'll have one of their own, but that's a ways away. Overall, we both agreed that it was probably for the best. Oliver's better for her, and you're better for me." George finished, finally turning to look down at me with a gentle smile.

I smiled slightly back, looking down at my hand rested on my pillow. George reached over and took my hand in his.

"This is probably really delayed and awkward, but…what's your view of kids?" George asked curiously, his voice quiet.

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "Um,…I'm not sure, actually. I've never really thought about it."

His eyes widened. "Never? I thought most girls thought about that stuff when they were little and played house with dolls."

I narrowed my eyes, reaching up and smacking his shoulder. He laughed, leaning away from me before giving me a smile.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. I guess I just always figured it was never a possibility for me. For one, I'd have to trust someone enough to marry them, and then there's the whole…sex thing." I muttered awkwardly, "I've just been alone for so long I never thought it'd be possible to have a child with someone."

George scanned my face quietly for several moments. "And now?" he whispered.

I peaked up at him. I scanned his face for a while, trying to imagine myself holding a tiny baby with my dark blue eyes and a sprinkling of his red hair. Then an excitable young boy with red-brown hair and brown eyes running up to us with a Hogwarts letter in his hands.

I smiled. "It's starting seem more possible." I decided quietly.

George smiled. "So,…am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed, sitting up and wrapping my arms around him. "There's really nothing to forgive. I should have trusted you instead of jumping to conclusions like that. I'm sorry."

George kissed my cheek before squeezing me closer. "You're forgiven. Don't worry, you're stuck with me."

I pulled back, scooting to lean back against the headboard of my bed while he pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged in front of me.

"How did you even know I saw you? We only just entered the front door and you were across the room." I asked curiously.

George ducked his head sheepishly. "Um, well, uh,…lets just say Granger's a bit short tempered."

My eyes widened, one hand coming up to cover my mouth. "Oh no. What did she do?" I asked nervously.

George chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Nothing too bad…just yelled at me a bit and uh, she might have…punched me in the face."

I narrowed my eyes, scanning his face again even though I was sure I would've noticed a bruise by now. "How hard did she hit you?"

"Oh, very hard." George assured me with a nod. "I think my face went numb for a few seconds."

"But there isn't even a bruise." I pointed out, confused.

George grinned. "Well, in mine and Fred's line of work, it was a bit necessary to invent a decent bruise remover, hence our Bruise Removal Paste." he explained proudly.

I giggled. "Oh, of course.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Should I show one of more of Misty's counseling sessions at St. Mungos?**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over myself in the mirror, making sure I looked okay. I was wearing a simple, comfy white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up almost to my elbows, a pair of Capri jeans, and a pair of converse. I had even taken the time to straighten my hair, the bathroom light causing the natural red highlights to stand out among the golden-brown.

I'd never tried this hard to look nice for a date before, granted I'd only been on a couple before. Maybe it was because this was George, the guy I've been crushing on for years, and my future husband. Call me shallow if you want, but I'd like for him to think I look nice once in a while.

A knock on my front door made me realize what time it was. I hurriedly turned off the lights and grabbed my bag before answering the door.

George smiled when he saw me, taking a second to look me over. I blushed, instinctively crossing my arms over my stomach self-consciously.

However, George reached out and took one of my hands in his. "Don't do that, Misty. You look great."

I chewed my lip, looking down at my visible wrists and forearms. "Maybe I should change my shirt." I muttered uncertainly, eyeing the scars.

"Don't." George stepped closer, taking both my hands in his. "You have no reason to hide from me, remember? I already know about them, and I don't judge you about them or your past. You know that. You look amazing in this shirt, it shows off you actually have a figure. Don't hide that, especially not from me."

I blushed, looking down at our hands. "Okay." I finally whispered.

George smiled, leaning down to kiss my cheek, making me smile. "You can leave your bag here. We won't be going anywhere that costs money."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

George raised an eyebrow at me. "I know what we're doing on this date. You don't. Trust me, you won't need it."

"Alright." I finally gave in, tossing my bag back on my couch before letting George lead me from my apartment, closing the door behind us.

As soon as we were outside, I turned to him. "So, where are we going?"

He grinned at me. "Are you afraid of flying?"

I eyed him warily. "Not really. I enjoy flying, I just never had the guts to try out for the Quidditch team, mostly because the thought of playing against Slytherin scared the crap out of me."

George chuckled. "I can understand that. And it's good you enjoy it."

"Why?" I asked impatiently.

He simply continued to grin at me before he raised his wand. "Accio broom."

Suddenly a broom came zooming towards us, stopping only when George caught it in his hand. He climbed on it with ease before looking at me expectantly.

"Get on." he urged. I did as I was told, hesitantly mounting the broom behind him and wrapping my arms around his abdomen. He smirked over his shoulder at me. "Hang on." he teased, before he shot into the air. I gasped, burying my face in his back in surprise. When the wind finally stopped whistling in my ears several moments later and I felt George level the broom off, I slowly pulled my face from his back and opened my eyes. What I saw made my mouth drop open in amazement.

We were high above any buildings or trees. The sun was setting in the distance, staining the sky with shades of red, orange, and pink on one half of the sky, while the opposite direction was a dark navy with sprinklings of stars appearing on the horizon.

"Wow." I breathed in amazement, my wide eyes taking everything in. My grip on George loosened, but I stayed close behind him. I rested the side of my head on his back to lazily watch the sights as we continued to fly.

We lazily drifted on the wind until the sun was only barely peaking over the horizon, nearly gone for the day. Nearly the whole sky was dark navy with stars spattered everywhere.

I then noticed George was drifting down toward a small wooded area. He landed gently on the ground, holding the broom steady with one hand while stretching the other one around his body for me to take. So, I took his offered hand and climbed off the broom. He leaned our mode of transportation against a nearby tree before taking my hand and leading me into the dark trees.

I was a little nervous since I couldn't see very well, but I simply stayed close to George and kept a firm grip on his hand. After a few moments of walking, I sensed more than saw that the trees were no longer as close together.

George slipped his hand from mine and took a step away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, taking a step after him.

George appeared before me again, both his hands rest on my shoulders as his silhouette towered over me. "I'm not leaving, okay. You're safe, I promise, but I've got a surprise for you."

I trembled a bit, "But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered out after a moment.

"You don't sound so sure." he said slowly.

"It's pitch black and I can't see anything and you're about to walk away, I'm nervous right now, George." I nearly snapped.

George chuckled before I felt him kiss my forehead. "I'm just going to take a few steps back. I'm not going that far. You'll be able to see me easily in a moment. I promise you'll like this surprise, Misty."

I took a deep breath and force myself to relax. "Okay."

George squeezed my hand before stepping away from me. It was so quiet I could here the autumn leaves crunching under his feet.

As he promised, I was only alone in the dark for a few moments. Then, there was a flash of light that blinded me for a second before my vision faded back in to reveal a small, wooded clearing. The ground was littered with colorful fall leaves, there were various paper lanterns hanging from trees to offer plenty of light, and in the center stood George with a picnic basket on a blanket at his feet.

My mouth fell open in amazement. "Oh my gosh. This is beautiful."

George grinned as he approached me, taking one of my hands. "Told you you'd like it." he teased, leading me to the blanket to sit down. He then proceeded to open the picnic basket and start taking all the food out.

There were grilled chicken sandwiches, a large bowl of cut fruit, chips, fruit tarts, and a pitcher of lemonade.

We each made up our own plate, frequently stealing from each others.

"Okay, I've got a question for you." George stated after I stole a piece of watermelon from his plate, even though there was a bowl of them right next to me. I nodded, silently telling him to ask. "Do you have a favorite Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, and if so, what is it?"

I looked up thoughtfully. I hadn't had one of those in over a year, since the train ride home for Christmas break my seventh year. "Well, there were a few of them I liked, but I'd have to say my favorite one was…Green Apple. You?"

"Grape Jelly." George answered with a smile. "When we were little Fred and I made up a sort of game where we tried to combined two different flavors to see if they tasted good."

"Oh, I've done that a couple times!" I smiled, "I wouldn't say it was a game, there were just a couple flavors I liked better when mixed with another one. Especially Lemon and Honey. Lemon on it's own - _yech_!" I stuck my tongue out, pretending to gag.

George laughed. "Exactly. Fred tried mixing the Chocolate flavor with Toasted Marshmallow, which tasted delicious. Of course, it took a few attempts because Chocolate can easily be mistaken for Dirt or Dog Food."

"They have a Dog Food flavor?" I asked in shocked.

"Yep. It was pretty gross." George answered, wrinkling his nose.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. I've always wanted to try mixing the Marshmallow flavor with Buttered Popcorn. One of the Muggleborns who stayed at my parents' house my seventh year told me about these popcorn balls her mom used to make by sticking a bunch of popcorn together with marshmallow cream. It sounds good."

George nodded thoughtfully. "That does sound pretty good, I suppose." he admitted, plopping a grape in his mouth. "Your turn to ask a question." he announced.

I leaned back on my hands, thinking of a question. There was a specific one that had been rattling around in my head for a while, but I didn't know if I wanted to ask it. Granted, we'd discussed much more personal things, but this one wasn't really my business, I was just curious and self-conscious.

"Misty, stop over-thinking it." George stated, making me look at him. "I can tell by the look on your face you have a question, you're just too nervous to ask it."

I blushed. "What kind of face am I making that gives it away?" I asked, embarrassed.

George smirked. "Now why would I tell you that? Then you'd try to avoid making that face." he winked, making me giggle.

"Okay, okay." I gave in, my smile dropping a bit. "Well, you, um,…I feel like I know the answer, but…have you ever…"

George raised an eyebrow at me, leaning forward with his arms on his knees with his legs crossed. "Yes?"

I swallowed. "It's really none of my business, but-"

"Misty, just ask the question. I would've thought you'd know by now that we can ask each other anything, that doesn't mean we have to answer. If I ever ask you a question you feel uncomfortable answering, you don't have to answer it, and the same goes for me. Just ask the question."

I sighed. "Okay." finally, I closed my eyes and blurted out, "Are you a virgin?"

I kept my eyes firmly closed for a few moments, but when I only heard silence, I slowly peaked my eyes open. George was watching me with a gentle, patient, amused expression.

"What do you think the answer is?" he asked curiously, "Seeing as you feel like you know?" he teased.

I blushed, realizing a bit late I shouldn't have assumed. "Oh, um, well, that was probably a bit rude of me." I stuttered.

"Come on, Misty, just take a guess." George urged, now leaning back on his hands.

"Well, I just figured…you were with Angelina for almost a year, so…I guess I just assumed…"

George chuckled quietly. "It's fine, Misty. And yes, Ang and I had sex, it was around the seventh month of us dating. But she was the only girl I went that far with, and it was only a few times."

I blushed, looking at my lap, "You don't have to defend yourself or anything, George. You guys were together for a while, it's only natural you guys were…physical."

George chuckled before looking at me with an expectant expression. I knew he was waiting for my own answer, and I looked at my lap.

"I think my answer should be fairly obvious." I muttered.

"But it'd be rude of me to assume something of that nature, would it not?" George countered.

I sighed, closing my eyes in embarrassment. "I'm a virgin." I whispered.

It was quiet and still for all of four seconds before I felt the back of a knuckle stroke down my cheek. I swallowed thickly, peaking my eyes open. George had scooted much closer to me and was giving me a gentle smile.

"That's not a bad thing, Misty. All it means is you've never met a guy good enough to know you that well." he explained as if it were no big deal. It actually made the topic a bit less embarrassing to talk about.

"But…" my words died on my lips, unsure of how to explain my feelings without sounding like a wimp.

"But what?" he urged gently, dropping his hand from my face to gently hold my own hand.

"I…I'm not…" I sighed, dropping my chin to rest against my chest, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Misty." George breathed gently, now grabbing both my hands.

"Angelina's a beautiful woman, who's up to your standards. She was probably more…experienced than I am. Overall, it was probably always a great experience for you. But I'm just…me. I'm plain and inexperienced. I'll just disappoint you." I whispered the last sentence, not opening my eyes the whole time.

The breath of George's sigh tickled my hair a second before he kissed the top of my head. "Misty, you won't disappoint me. A few times isn't going to make me that much more experienced than you, but I'll do what I can to help you and make the experience good for you. Besides, I don't know about other guys, but I find it rather pleasing to be my future wife's first time. Bit of an ego boost."

I peaked up at him from under my lashes, my head still ducked. "Really?" I asked hopefully.

George nodded with a smirk. "Yep. That way if I mess up you won't know the difference."

I laughed, shaking my head before I finally straightened my back and neck to look at him. "Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." he grinned, leaning forward to kiss me gently on the lips. When he pulled away and laid back on the blanket, he gave my hand a tug in a silent request to join him. So, I scooted around and laid down next to him. He put his arm under my neck and back, my head resting on his shoulder.

"My turn to ask a question?" he asked quietly. I nodded, staring up at the treetops. "What's your dream job?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Obviously something with animals,…but I'm not sure what, exactly."

"Well, what would you like to do with the animals? Breed them, raise them, train them…?"

"Well, when I was in Hogwarts, I started taking Care of Magical Creatures my third year, and Hagrid said I have a way with animals. He was still getting used to being a teacher, and he was really stressed that year with the whole Buckbeak-Malfoy incident, so I started coming around to help him out with some of the other animals. I helped him with taking care of them and keeping records."

"Records of what?" George asked curiously.

"Like, births and deaths. Every time one of the animals on Hogwarts' grounds gave birth we had to record it, same thing when one died, so we could keep track of the animals on the grounds. I even got to name a couple of the baby Hippogriffs and Unicorns, and got to help monitor the pregnancies. Hippogriffs lay one egg at a time, which hatches about 24 hours after they're laid, so Hagrid got me out of classes one time to help him watch an egg's progress, and…sorry. I sometimes get carried away." I ducked my head sheepishly, feeling a blush creeping up my neck.

"No, don't apologize. I actually didn't know that. You were lucky getting Hagrid as a Professor, the one year Fred and I took the class we had Kettleburn for a Professor, and he was an absolute nut. So we didn't really pay much attention in class. Almost wish I had, now. Anyway, don't apologize for talking about something you have a passion for. I sometimes do the same thing when it comes to the shop and any new products we're working on." he paused, and I could feel him looking at me as he rubbed my shoulder with his hand. "Have you ever thought about applying to help Hagrid out as Gamekeeper? I mean, he's got a ton of jobs he's got to take care of, and I'm sure also being a Professor has added a lot to his plate the last several years, and when he gets older it might be difficult for him to handle all those jobs by himself."

I thought about it before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess that would be fun. I do miss a lot of the animals down there, especially Ruby. She's one of the Hippogriffs I helped raise. She was so cute when she hatched." I smiled, remembering the fluffy, little, red-brown colored Hippogriff that I had witness stumble her first few steps around the paddock.

"You know, you should talk to my brother Charlie when he comes back for Percy's wedding. He was always obsessed with Magical Creatures, and he's been working at the Dragon Reserve in Romania since he left Hogwarts. You two'd probably have a lot in common." George suggested thoughtfully.

"Okay." I shrugged, before continuing, "So, I probably don't have to ask what your dream job is, huh?" I turned my head to look up at George, who grinned down at me.

"Probably not. I've loved jokes and playing pranks for as long as I can remember, and I get to work with Fred everyday. So, yeah I'd say I'm already working my dream job." he admitted, a joyful gleam in his brown eyes.

"Not to mention you've got a slight problem with authority, so it's good you're your own boss." I added teasingly.

"I've no clue what you're talking about." George sniffed mockingly.

We spent another hour like that before we packed everything up and George flew me back to my apartment.

"So, how'd I do?" he asked cheekily, holding my hand as we stood outside my apartment door.

"Easily the best date I've ever had." I answered honestly, before I decided to tease him a bit. "Although, the only other dates I've been on were in Three Broomsticks and Madame Puddifoots, so you didn't have much competition."

George rolled his eyes, still grinning either way. "Well, it's safe to say this one was more romantic, right?"

"Obviously. However, you've set the bar pretty high for yourself, you know. Good luck in planning future dates."

George laughed and kissed my cheek. My smile softened a bit.

"You know I'm kidding, right?" I checked quietly, "We don't have to go all out whenever we decide to have a date. We could order in and eat on the couch and just talk and I'd be perfectly happy with that."

"I'll keep that in mind." George smiled gently before leaning down and pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to my lips.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **I hope everyone liked their first date!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm coming!" I called when I heard a knock at my door. I double-checked that I was ready before answering the door, greeting Hermione with a smile as I closed the door behind me so we could leave. "Nice costume." I noted in amusement, taking in the 'sexy schoolgirl' ensemble she had going on. She had on a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, a short necktie loose around her neck, a very short, gray skirt, knee-high, white socks, and black heels. Her crazy brown curls were pulled into a loose side ponytail, a couple curly strands framing her face.

"Shut up." she grumbled as we walked down the hall to leave the building. "It was all Ginny's idea, she practically forced me into this, going on about how 'Fred will love it, he'll think it's sexy'. I don't care what he likes and doesn't like! I'm not going to dress a specific way just to please a guy!" she ranted.

"So, the fact that Fred probably won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight isn't at all satisfying to you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Hermione blushed, looking at her feet as we walked. "Okay, so I might be looking forward to his reaction a bit." she admitted, making me grin in triumph. It was short lived as she turned to look me over. "What about you?"

I blushed even darker than her. My outfit wasn't really 'sexy' like hers, and it certainly wasn't very creative. I was dressed in a cat costume. My shirt was black with ¾ sleeves and a wide neck, leaving my shoulders mostly bare. I was also wearing tight, black pants that left a couple inches of my stomach showing between my shirt and pants, with a long, fluffy black tail. I also had my hair down in loose waves with fluffy cat ears on a headband.

The twins were having a Halloween party at their shop tonight. Everyone would be wearing costumes, eating candy, and the shop would be decorated to the extreme with Halloween decorations. Of course, there were no 'adults' allowed. It was only Fred and George's friends and people in our age group. However, Hermione had warned me multiple times as soon as we were invited to watch what I eat and drink. After all, this was Fred and George we're talking about. Knowing them, any Halloween party they host will have a lot more _tricks_ than treats.

"So, how are things with you and George?" Hermione asked curiously as we left the building.

"Pretty good. We haven't gone on any official dates or anything since our first one a few weeks ago, but we've been hanging out and we've eaten lunch together a few times. I've also been bringing him and Fred lunch the past few weekends at the shop. It's been going pretty good. What about you and Fred?"

Hermione shrugged as we walked down the sidewalk. We still had a while before we needed to be at the party, so we were killing some time.

"It's definitely been going better than I first thought it would. We've gone out on a couple dates, and I helped him with a new product he was having issues with last week. Him and George are actually smarter than everyone gives them credit for, and Fred's actually been really sweet."

I nodded in agreement, trying to suppress a grin. George had been right on the nose with his guess on Fred and Hermione's relationship. About a month ago, exactly six days after our girls night, Fred and Hermione's relationship was made 'official', just as George had predicted. According to Hermione, Fred can be _very persuasive,_ interpret that however you want.

"So, do you know what everyone else is dressing up as?" I asked curiously as we started walking by some small shops. I looked over to see Hermione looking at the large display windows as we walked, her brow furrowed as if troubled by something.

"Hm? Oh, um, not really. I think Harry mentioned a pirate, and Fred said his was a surprise, so I'm not too sure. I'm not sure I want to know what Ginny's is if she made me wear this." Hermione answered, attempting to sound joking, but there was a slight tremor in her voice.

"Hermione?" I asked quietly, looking over her face closely, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, glancing at the window again. "Don't look around or freak out or anything, but I think we're being followed." she whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

I swallowed thickly, barely stopping myself from instinctively wanting to look over my shoulder. "What makes you think that?" I asked quietly, looking straight ahead so as not to be suspicious.

"Well, for the past couple weeks I've felt like I was being followed, and it's always by the same person." she admitted guiltily.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a deep breath as I looked over at her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I hissed quietly.

"I thought I was being paranoid!" she whisper shouted, "I'm still slightly on war-mode, I'm always on edge. I thought I was just imagining things."

I looked past her at our reflections in the large display window, and sure enough, several feet behind us was someone in a black, hooded cloak. I couldn't see his face, and that alone was enough to make me suspicious.

"You're sure it's the same guy?" I checked quietly, shifting my eyes enough to look at Hermione again.

"Well, the person's always in a black cloak so I have no idea what the face looks like, for all I know it could be multiple people."

"Well, they certainly don't ooze friendliness." I whispered, watching the dark reflection out of the corner of my eye.

"Should we just apparate to the shop? He won't be able to follow us." Hermione suggested uncertainly.

"You've got more experience in these situations, Hermione. I think you should call the shots." I answered tentatively. I looked back at the reflection just in time to see the person reach into his cloak. I barely registered him drawing his wand when Hermione shoved me to the side.

A green spell whizzed by my head, a loud shout of "Avada Kedavra!" ringing in the air as I crashed to the ground.

My head snapped up as Hermione began dueling the man, whose face still remained covered by his hood. I shakily rolled into a seated position and pulled my wand from the waistline of my pants. I stood up and shot Stupify at the man. Soon, Hermione and I were alternating spells, and even using spells at the same time to catch him off guard.

Eventually, he shot me with a spell that sent me flying backward, crashing to the ground a few feet back.

"Confundo! Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. I looked up to see that the man looked temporarily confused before he quickly grabbed his wand from the ground.

Hermione was racing toward me as the man aimed his wand at us. I raised my wand, prepared to use Protego if necessary.

Hermione grabbed my arm and I felt a twist in my abdomen just as "Avada Kedavra!" rang through the air.

When everything stopped spinning the first thing I knew was pain. A screech left my throat without thought and my hand flew to my stomach, the pressure of my hand making it more painful.

 **(Hermione POV)**

I fell to my knees at Misty's side, flashes of when Ron got splinched playing in my mind as she screeched in agony. Her hand was pressed to her stomach off to the side, just under her ribs, where a good chunk of her flesh was missing.

"Misty! I'm so sorry!" I babbled, my hands shaking. Looking up, I saw that we were right in front of the twins' shop. "Fred! George! Help, please!" I shouted, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I looked back down at my friend and tried pressing my hands to her wound to maybe stop the bleeding. I was about to pull my wand back out of my pocket to try and heal it when the front doors slammed open.

"Hermione!" Fred reached us first, George a half-second behind him. George immediately knelt on Misty's opposite side, brushing her hair back.

"We've got to get her inside. We've got Essence of Dittany in the bathroom." Fred spoke in a forcefully calm voice, shaking George's shoulder while pulling me into his side.

George nodded, his face pale and dazed as he lifted Misty into his arms and practically ran into the shop.

Fred took hold of both my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Mione, what happened?"

My lip trembled as I stared at the door George disappeared into. Suddenly, Fred's face was right there, his hand on my chin.

"Hermione, calm down, okay? George's taking care of her, she'll be okay. Please, tell me what happened." he whispered, his voice both soothing and urgent.

I swallowed thickly and forced the words out. "We-we were being followed. This guy's been following me for a couple weeks now, but-"

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Fred demanded frantically.

"I thought I was being paranoid!" I cried, guilt making my stomach clench.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Go on." Fred immediately calmed down, pulling me closer to him and running his hand down the back of my head.

"I saw him following us and I warned Misty. We were debating what to do when I saw him draw his wand. I barely pushed Misty out of the way of the Killing Curse." Fred sucked in a breath, "I started dueling with him, and it took a moment for Misty to catch her bearings, but then she started helping me. He knocked Misty back a ways and I used Confundo to confuse him for a moment while I ran back to Misty. I Apparated us just as he was shooting the Killing Curse again. But my head was so scrambled and I was freaking out, and Misty was probably out of it, and…she got splinched." I covered my face with my heads, not even caring I was getting Misty's blood all over my face.

"Hey, come on. You did good, Granger." Fred soothed, pulling my hands from my face. "You protected her and yourself and got out of there. She'll be fine once George uses the Dittany on her. Come on, lets get inside. We'll clean you up and check on Misty, okay?"

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. I went to stand up, but Fred beat me to it and helped me to my feet. He kissed the top of my hair before leading me inside.

 **(George POV)**

I rushed Misty up to the flat and laid her out on the couch, trying to ignore the whimpers and gasps she was making. I summoned the small bottle of Essence of Dittany, ignoring the crash from the bottle flying through the cabinet door. As soon as it was in my hand I took off the lid and began letting a few drops fall over the large, jagged wound in her stomach. As soon as the liquid touched the wound green smoke rose into the air and the blood stopped flowing from the wound. The skin around the edges began closing together.

I capped the bottle and placed it on the ground before leaning forward to brush Misty's hair from her face. Her whimpers stopped and she was no longer gasping for breath, her body relaxing into the couch cushions. Now that the panic had passed, I took the moment to look her over.

Her hair was frazzled, a small headband with cat ears was sitting haphazardly on her head, she was wearing a tight shirt that showed her shoulders and collarbone, which I would be more appreciative of in another situation. However, in the process of getting splinched, the shirt was torn and jagged around the area of the injury, which had healed over with scar-tissue, making it look at least a week old.

I smirked a tiny bit when I noticed a fluffy, black tail sticking out from under her butt. I flicked it with my finger before sitting back on my bottom, turning to lean my shoulder into the couch and face Misty's head.

The door to the flat opened and I looked up. Hermione hurried over to the couch with Fred right behind her.

"She's okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. Her hair was just as crazy as always, and she was wearing some kind of naughty school girl getup, but her hands were covered in blood and she had smudges of blood on her face. My twin was wearing a cowboy costume.

I nodded silently, looking back down at Misty.

I heard Fred talk quietly to her, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up, then we can fill George in on what happened."

She must've nodded because Fred silently lead her down the hall to the bathroom. I just continued to sit there on the floor, not taking my eyes off the girl on the couch. When Fred and Hermione returned, Fred told me what happened, probably because Granger looked too pale and shaken up to repeat the story. I almost considered being angry at Hermione for not mentioning being followed before, but I also knew she'd gone through more pain and trauma in the past several years than most people in their lifetime. I couldn't really blame her for passing it off as paranoia. Besides, it was mainly thanks to her Misty got out of there at all, from what it sounds like.

"We'll probably have to let the others know. Do you think he was a Death Eater? Ron mentioned there were still some running around the Aurors are trying to catch." I pointed out.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I mean, why would he attack me and not Harry?"

"That's true. Harry's the one who killed their leader, why go after Hermione?" Fred wondered.

"Well, she is a well-known friend of Harry's, not to mention a Muggleborn." I pointed out, to which they both nodded.

The sound of voices and laughter floated to our ears from the shop below.

"No point in canceling the party. You two head down and try to have a good time, but mention to some of the others we'd like to have a meeting with as many Order members as we can get a hold of later tonight." I suggested.

"You sure?" Fred asked, glancing between me and Misty.

"Yeah. I'll stay with her, you guys try to have a good time. We'll be okay." I assured them.

"Not sure how good of a time I'll have after what happened." Hermione muttered as she stood up from the armchair she'd occupied.

"Don't worry Granger," I couldn't help smirking, "I'm sure Freddie boy will keep you plenty entertained."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor, crossing her arms over her stomach as she crossed the room. Fred rolled his eyes, but smirked back at me as he followed her out of the room.

"Don't get too kinky in here, Forge." he called as he neared the door, "I know you've always fantasized about getting Misty in some kind of costume on that couch, but I don't want to walk in on that later." he teased.

I took off one of my shoes and chucked it at him, hearing him laugh as he shut the door just in time.

"Git." I muttered with a small grin on my face, silently admitting it was kinda funny.

Half an hour later, I could tell by the noise that the party was in full swing downstairs, but I hadn't moved from my seat on the floor, keeping Misty's hand firmly in mine. When I felt the slightest twitch of her finger against mine I was yanked out of my daydreaming. I leaned forward and stared expectantly at her face.

She was still for a few moments before her nose and eyebrows scrunched up slightly.

"Misty?" I whispered, bringing my free hand up to brush my knuckle down her cheek.

She groaned and shifted her head to the side before her eyes slowly blinked open.

"George?" she mumbled.

I smiled. "Hey. Glad you're okay."

She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head to look down at her stomach.

"It's scarred over a bit, but it should be completely healed in a few days." I explained before she could freak out.

She looked around the room, struggling a bit when she tried to look over the arm of the couch where her head was rested.

"Hermione?" she questioned, looking back at me with a worried expression.

I smiled reassuringly. "She's fine. She's downstairs at the party, Fred's trying to distract her. She feels awful for what happened, keeps blaming herself. But she's physically fine, don't worry."

 **(Misty POV)**

I relaxed into the couch, no longer having something to worry me for the moment. "What happened?"

"Hermione told us about the guy who attacked you. Then she apparated you two out of there, but you got splinched in the process. I used Dittany on your wound, so you'll be fine, unfortunately…your outfit's ruined." he smirked a bit, attempting to make light of the situation.

I blushed and looked down. Now that the injury wasn't my focus, I noticed the large, jagged tear in my shirt, leaving strips of fabric dangling from the piece of clothing and leaving a large section of my stomach and ribs bare.

"Oh well." I shrugged before finally getting a good look at George.

His orange hair was slicked back, probably with some gel or something, and he was wearing a black cloak with a red inside, a gray vest and black necktie over a white button-down, and black dress pants. There was also a set of fake teeth sitting on the coffee table behind him that he must have taken out.

"Nice costume. Vampire, right?" I grinned.

George smirked down at me, crossing his arms and leaning forward on the edge of the couch. "Possibly. Cat, right?" he teased, flicking my fake cat ears with his finger.

"Possibly." I returned. "You didn't have to watch me. You could've gone down and had fun at the party."

George gave me a look that suggested he thought I was stupid. "You really think I'd have any fun down there knowing you're up here alone after getting a chunk of your flesh torn off? Either I was going to stay with you or someone was, because there's no way you were being left alone."

I chuckled sheepishly. "Fair enough, I guess."

George smiled before he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. Is there anything you need? Something to eat or drink?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was a bit hungry, and my throat was a tad dry.

"Well, I could use something to eat and drink, if that's okay."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." George pointed out as he stood up. "How does hot chocolate sound? And maybe a turkey sandwich? I think we've got some cold cuts left."

"Sounds good." I smiled, relaxing back into the couch.

When he returned he gently pulled me up into a sitting position against the back of the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders so I could lean on him. I was a little woozy from the blood loss, but not enough to really need a blood replenishing potion from St. Mungos.

We talked a bit while we ate, giving the illusion of it being like any other night, both of us ignoring the elephant in the room.

By the time midnight was rolling around I could feel myself dozing off on George's shoulder, but I wanted to stay up and wait for this meeting they wanted to have.

"You can sleep if you want, Love. I can wake you up when the meeting's about to start." George suggested gently, his fingers running through my hair, which was adding to my drowsiness.

My lips turned up a bit at the new term of endearment and my eyes drooped more. When I realized what I was doing, I sat up straight and forced my tired eyes to stay open.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to be awake when they get here." I argued.

"Alright, alright, relax. Come here." he pulled me back into him, and I was too tired to argue as he cuddled me back into his side.

I'm not sure how it happened, but it seemed like seconds later someone was whispering in my ear, telling me to wake up.

"Misty. Misty, the others will be here soon, wake up."

I blinked my eyes open and looked around the room in confusion. I was sitting on the couch of the twins' flat, leaning against George just like I remembered, except Hermione was sitting on the armchair nearby, and Ginny was sitting next to her on the arm of the chair wearing what looked like a sexy nurse costume.

"I fell asleep?" I whined, turning to look up at him.

He raised one hand in defense, the other one wrapped around my waist, "Hey, it's not my fault. You were tired, no one blames you for dozing off. I just wanted to wake you up because the others should be here in a few minutes, and I knew you'd want to be awake for that."

I rolled my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder. Sure enough, a couple minutes later the front door opened and Fred entered, followed by Harry, Ron, and Luna, all wearing costumes, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Most of them are members of the Order of the Phoenix. We couldn't reach all of them, so the ones that couldn't make it will be informed tomorrow some time." George whispered in my ear, his forehead rested against my temple. I nodded, looking down awkwardly. I looked like crap with bloody, torn up clothes and pale skin, and all these people were here to see it, including the Minister himself!

Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed over to us, kneeling down in front of me and touching the back of her hand to my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright? You look simply awful! George!" she snapped, backhanding George's arm, "Why aren't you taking better care of her? She should be resting!"

"Mrs. Weasley," I cut in before George could defend himself, "George has been great, really. He's been getting me everything I need and I just woke up from a nap. He's been wonderful."

"See Mum, I'm _wonderful._ " George grinned smugly.

"Don't push it." Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look before sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Alright, how about someone tells us what happened this evening." Kingsley suggested as everyone found somewhere to sit or stand around the room.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other. He looked to be questioning her with a look before she turned to look down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Um, well I went to Misty's apartment so we could come to the party," she started. As she was telling the story there were gasps and curses in appropriate places, as well as worried glances sent my way near the end.

"Oh, let me check." Mrs. Weasley worriedly turned to me the second Hermione mentioned me getting splinched, gently moving the scraps of my shirt to see what was left of the wound.

"Mum, she's fine now. I put some Dittany on it, it should be completely gone in a few days." George reassured her.

"Did you give her a blood replenishing potion?" she asked.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't lose that much blood. I'll be fine." I assured.

"Oh, dear call me Molly. None of this Mrs. Weasley nonsense." she waved me off with a smile before turning back to the meeting.

I smiled shyly at my lap, a warm, tingly feeling spreading through my stomach. George pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth, his own lips pulled up in a grin.

"Okay, and you guys think it may be a Death Eater that managed to evade capture." Harry guessed, looking between Fred, Hermione, and George.

Fred shrugged. "It's just a guess. That may not even be it, but whoever it is, they've been following 'Mione for a couple weeks now. And he shot a killing curse at them today. Pretty safe to assume he doesn't have good intentions."

"But if it is a Death Eater, why go after Hermione and not Harry?" Bill asked the room at large curiously, his arms crossed as he stood between his father and Fleur.

Fred answered, "George pointed out earlier that Hermione's pretty well known for being Harry's friend, as well as a Muggleborn, so that's already two strikes against her if this guy is a Death Eater."

"Very good point. And he's obviously not above attacking people Hermione associates with." Mr. Weasley noted with a glance in my direction.

"What are we going to do? This guy attacked them in a public place, what's to stop him from doing it again?" George asked worriedly, his arm tightening slightly on my waist.

Everyone was silent as they thought over possibilities.

"Buddy system?" Harry suggested, looking around the room with a shrug. "No one goes out alone, either in pairs or groups, and try to take the Floo system to work and other places, or apparate as close to your destination as you can."

Nods of agreement spread around the room.

"You two work in the Ministry, so that shouldn't be a problem." Fred pointed out, looking between me and Hermione. "You two can either Floo there from your own homes or meet at someone's home to Floo together, just in case."

"But what about Misty?" George asked worriedly, "She lives alone. What's to stop this guy from getting into her apartment when she's alone?"

"George-" I protested.

"That's a good point, dear." Molly interrupted, looking up at Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. "No one should be alone, especially since this man has already attacked Misty."

"But-"

"She could move into the Burrow." Ginny suggested.

"No-"

"Or she could move in here." George pointed out.

"What-"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Molly lit up. "She could-"

"Hold on!" I finally yelled, tired of being cut off. Everyone turned to stare at me so I continued, "Really, I'll be just fine in my own apartment. No one needs to trouble themselves about this. Honestly, it isn't necessary."

"If this guy has been following Hermione around for a few weeks, chances are he's seen you with her on at least a few occasions, Misty." Harry pointed out.

"Which means, if Hermione's too difficult for him to get to, he may decide to get to you instead." Bill added on.

"Exactly." Mr. Weasley confirmed, "And with Hermione staying at the Burrow, if she takes necessary precautions such as Flooing most places, he may have no other choice but to go after someone close to her instead. She'll practically be untouchable."

"Besides, you'll have to live with George at some point anyway, when you get married." Ginny pointed out.

I blushed. "Which is a ways away, Ginny."

"Not really. The deadline is in July, so you've got a maximum of about eight months. Not really that much time. You might as well get used to living together, right?" Ginny explained with a smirk.

I kept my eyes on the carpet under the coffee table, my face hot in embarrassment.

"Gin, leave her alone." George told her, using his free hand to take one of mine from my lap, weaving our fingers together.

"Which reminds me, have you two chosen a date yet?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Mum!" George groaned.

"All Marriage Law issues aside, I think it may be in your best interest to stay here, at least until we can catch this guy." Bill interrupted seriously.

"There's only two bedrooms." I pointed out awkwardly, hoping they weren't going to suggest I share with George. Fred's smirk suggested exactly that.

"Fred and George used to sleep in the same bed when they were little." Ron suggested with a smirk.

"Oi!" Fred and George snapped, glaring at their little brother.

"Oh, I'm sure if it's necessary you can Transfigure another bed." Molly stated, trying to stop her sons from arguing.

"It wouldn't be that bad." George assured me gently, leaning in closer to give us the illusion of privacy. "Mum's right, we could get another bed and Fred and I can share his room and you can have mine."

"But-"

"Misty, it's fine, okay? It's going to be the same as it has been. Nothing's going to change, okay? And I promise I won't let Fred prank you."

"Aw." Fred mock pouted until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

I smiled before I sighed. Looking up at George, I knew he meant it. So, I nodded. He grinned, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright, so we're in agreement on that?" Bill asked for verification. I nodded, once again leaning on George's shoulder.

"Okay, from now on I want everyone to have at least one other person with them when they go out, and try to avoid walking places if you can. Hermione and Misty can either meet at the Burrow and Floo to the Ministry with me every morning, or you two can meet here and Floo to work." Hermione and I glanced at each other, silently deciding we'd talk about it later, "Everyone else, figure out all your details among yourselves. Kingsley and I will update all the other members who couldn't make it. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Mr. Weasley looked around the room for a moment and when no one spoke up he nodded. "Right. I think we're good here. Everyone can head to their respective homes."

"Except Misty." Ginny pointed out with a small smirk. I glared at her, fighting the urge to either pout or stick out my tongue, not wanting to act childish in current company.

Everyone stood up, biding others farewell.

"Mum, I'm going to escort Luna home and then apparate to the Burrow." Ron announced, taking Luna's hand. He was wearing a skeleton costume and Luna was dressed as some strange, frilly green creature. Based on what I'd heard her say about Nargles in the past, I assume that's what she's dressed as.

As everyone was making their way out the door, George leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "Do you want to Floo back to your house to get a change of clothes? Or do you just want to borrow something of mine for the night and tomorrow we can get your stuff?"

I blinked my heavy eyelids open, not sure when they closed. "I'll do it tomorrow." I murmured quietly, "Tired."

George chuckled in my ear, his warm breath brushing over my neck.

"Okay. Come on."

I felt myself being lifted into the air before I drifted off.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **I've decided to get Misty a kitten, I won't be giving away much more than that to avoid spoilers, but it will be happening fairly soon. I need an opinion on the name. It's a friendly girl kitten, and I've got a list of name ideas. Here they are in order from the one I like best to the one I'm unsure about:**

 **Calypso, Peaches, Patches, Snickers**


	12. Chapter 12

I folded another shirt up and placed it in my trunk before looking around the room again. I wasn't packing everything I had, just things I would need for a couple weeks. And if I needed anything else I could simply come back to get it, with an escort, unfortunately. All I was taking was a couple boxes of personal items and toiletries, as well as over half of my clothes.

A knock on my bedroom door made me look up at George, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we just finished putting up the protective spells around your apartment, and Fred just took your first box through the Floo to the flat."

I nodded, folding up the last pair of pants I wanted to bring.

"I'm sorry it has to happen like this." George spoke quietly, both his hands braced against the top of the doorframe, his head tilted slightly in an attempt to look me in the eye.

I sighed, looking down at the folded jeans on my lap, fingering a loose string on the hemline. "Can I tell you something?" I asked quietly.

"I'd prefer if you did." he answered, entering the room to sit on my bed next to me.

"I know I've been acting difficult all day, and I've just been complaining a bunch since we found out about this last night, but it's not really because it's an annoyance, like I played it off as."

"Okay." he spoke slowly, unsure where I was going, probably.

"I'm scared." I whispered. "Of lots of things. I'm scared there's someone out there who wants to kill Hermione, one of my friends, someone I care about. I'm scared that he won't care who he has to go through to get to her, including you, me, and your family. And…I'm scared that I'm already moving into your flat. I don't want anything between us to change, because I like the way things are between us, and I know we'd be living together eventually, but I don't know if I'm ready for it this soon."

George sighed, taking the jeans out of my lap and placing it in my trunk. "Misty, you don't have to be scared, of any of that." he insisted, taking one of my hands in his. "We're taking all these necessary precautions so that no one gets hurt. And Harry and Ron have got the Aurors working overtime to catch this guy." his other hand came up to my chin to turn me towards him.

"I know telling you that you have no need to be afraid isn't really going to put you at ease. Even I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about some of this, but the last thing you need to be scared of is living in our flat with us. The most you should be worried about on that front is being pranked by Fred." I smiled slightly, "This doesn't have to change anything, Misty. You're just staying with us until this guy is caught, it doesn't have to change our relationship. If you want to move back here after he's caught, you can do that. It's completely up to you."

I bit my lip. "What if we don't catch him until after we're…" I trailed off, hoping he understood.

He did, and he shrugged. "Okay, then we'll just take things by day. Misty, you don't have to worry about all this. At least, not on your own."

I sighed, nodding. "I know, I know, but it's difficult not to worry."

George again turned my head with his knuckle under my chin. He gently kissed me, lingering for several seconds. When he pulled away he kissed my cheek and forehead.

"Everything's going to be fine, Misty. Just remember to talk to me if you ever feel anxious or worried about anything, okay?"

I nodded, a small smile slipping onto my face.

"Okay, thanks George."

He winked at me before standing up, closing my trunk, and carrying it out the door, taking my hand with his free one and pulling me with.

The rest of my boxes were no longer in the living room, suggesting Fred had come back and taken the others to the flat himself. Now all that was left was me and my trunk.

"Ready?" George asked, holding the small bucket of Floo powder out to me.

I took a small handful of the powder, tossing it into the fire, turning the flames green.

George pulled me into the fireplace with him, yelled out, "93 Diagon Alley!", and we disappeared in a flash of green.

OoOoOoO

I followed at the end of the group of excited girls, letting the door to the Bridal shop close behind me. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and I had all decided we needed a bit of normalcy after a couple weeks of obsessive protection details and buddy systems. So, since Hermione, Luna, and I still needed to get wedding dresses we decided to make a day of it, deciding to include Ginny since she had more fashion sense than us. So, after a light lunch, we headed out for a day of shopping.

The young clerk lead us to some of the racks to look through. Luna and I started on one end of the rack while Hermione and Ginny started on the other side, and we decided to just pull out any dress or set of dress robes we think any one of us may or may not like and start with that.

"So, have you two finally decided on dates for your weddings yet?" Ginny asked Luna and I as she plucked a dress from the rack and draped it over her arm.

Everyone was trying to spread out wedding dates as best we could. Last weekend, November 7th, was Percy and Audrey's wedding. The next one we had to prepare for was Charlie and Andrea's on December 31st, then Fred and Hermione's January 15th. With Molly and Ginny's help, Hermione was on top of things, today's shopping trip for her dress being one of the last details she needed to work out. She had asked me to be a bridesmaid, along with Luna and Fleur, and Ginny was her Maid of Honor.

"George and I decided on March 2nd." I answered as I pulled a dress I thought Hermione might like from the rack to drape on my arm.

"Ron and I decided a couple months ago on June 26th." Luna answered quietly.

I kept quiet, remembering when George had mentioned that one day when we had lunch in the backroom of the shop. Molly had been nagging Ron for a date and he'd decided on one of the last possible weekends for the wedding, only a couple weeks before the deadline. However, this was back when he was absolutely against the Marriage Law and despised the idea of marrying Luna. His view had most definitely changed since then. So much so, when I walked into the kitchen at the Burrow last Sunday during Percy's wedding, I accidentally walked in on Ron and Luna kissing. Judging by some of the sounds I heard from him…Yeah, I walked out of that kitchen with a Weasley-red blush, which lead to endless teasing from the twins.

"Oh, Misty?" I looked up when Hermione said my name, "I've already threatened both Fred and George not to plan any pranks or fireworks or anything of the kind at our wedding, I suggest you do the same unless you want your hair to change color or fireworks exploding out of the food." she recommended, only partially joking.

I laughed along with Ginny. "I'll keep that in mind, Hermione. Thanks."

"Wow." Ginny murmured admiringly, making all of us look at her in confusion. "It's so weird." she said, looking at Hermione, but talking to all of us, "Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, rule-abiding, bookworm Prefect marrying Fred Weasley, one half of the renowned prankster kings of Hogwarts. Who'd have thought?"

Hermione blushed, focusing her eyes on the dresses in front of her. "Yeah, I…I don't know. I never would've seen it for myself, but…I'm actually really glad it happened. If the whole Marriage Law thing just…went away, I would actually want to try and see if something could happen between us. Much slower, of course, but still. I…I really like him." she blushed a deep red at her admission.

"Aw!" Ginny practically squealed. "That's so cute! Oh, now I'm even more excited!" she shrieked, grabbing another dress off the rack with fervor before she suddenly gasped, "Ooh, I can help you pick out some outfits for your wedding night!"

In an act totally out of character for me, I burst out laughing while Hermione gaped at the redhead, her cheeks matching Ginny's hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped, her tone nearing a whine, "We're talking about me and your _brother_."

Ginny paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, yeah, but everyone knows what you're going to be doing on your wedding night. It's a given."

Hermione and I glanced awkwardly at each other before looking at Luna, who looked just as spaced out as always, except her pink cheeks gave away her embarrassment.

"You know, we don't technically have to…consummate on our wedding nights." Hermione pointed out quietly as she pulled a dress off the rack, only to look it over and put it back. I turned to stare at her with interest. "I've researched everywhere I can think of, and there's no specifications on when the pairs have to consummate, only that they have to marry within a year of receiving the name of their partner, and have to have a child within four years of their marriage. Technically speaking, we could wait three years after our marriage to consummate."

Hermione looked up from her explanation to see the three of us openly staring at her. She blushed but didn't look away.

"First of all, stop saying 'consummate' so much, your making it sound like a legal issue." Ginny finally spoke with a mild grimace, "And second of all, why bother waiting? It'll happen eventually."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say, Gin. You were dating Harry before the Marriage Law happened. And I know, from an unfortunate experience, that you two were, in your terms, 'shagging' months before the Marriage Law was announced."

Luna and I met eyes from over the rack, both our cheeks bright red while Ginny merely shrugged, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Your point?" she asked cheekily.

Hermione glared lightly at her as she grabbed one more dress. " _My point_ is that you loved Harry before all of this happened. Meanwhile the rest of us are basically planning our weddings while dating our fiancés. For Merlin's sake, I was dating _Ron_ when this happened only _four_ months ago, so it's awkward to move right from being in one relationship and into another one. I'm so mixed up I can't tell if I'm moving too fast with Fred or not."

Ginny looked sheepish. "Okay, I get it. Sorry. I guess I sometimes forget how much harder it is for you guys." she turned to look between me and Luna. "How are things going with you two?"

I looked at Luna, hoping she'd talk first.

"Well, Ron's been much kinder than he was at first. He's even starting to believe me about some of the creatures like Nargles. And, well, he is a pretty good kisser." she admitted with a small grin, her eyes still focused on the dresses.

We all laughed at that, meeting up in the middle of the rack.

"Lets take these to the changing rooms and figure out who should try on what." Ginny suggested, and we carried our load into the back of the shop. The first dress we picked up from the bunch looked like something Hermione would wear, so we sent her into the stall first.

"So, what about you?" Ginny asked, looking over at me from her seat beside mine.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me. "You never answered the question before. How are things with you and George?"

"Oh, that." I murmured, looking down at my lap, picking at my nails.

"Yes?" she urged as Luna leaned forward to see me around Ginny.

"He's been great." I smiled gently. "I feel really bad taking his bed, but other than that it's not as awkward living with him and Fred as I thought it would be. They've both been very welcoming and we've set up a kind of system for splitting up the housework and stuff. It's been great."

"Have you guys gone on another date?" Ginny asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No. With everything going on we haven't really had time to plan anything date-like."

"He's probably noticed that and is trying to think of something for you two to do." Hermione spoke as she opened the door, revealing the dress she'd tried on.

I looked it over thoughtfully, and a second later I saw Ginny grimace.

"I don't think so. Lets see about this one." she suggested, picking up another one and passing it to Hermione, who closed the door to change again.

This went on for another few hours, me and Luna trying on some dresses and dress robes after Hermione found hers. Finally, by 4:30 we'd all found our dresses, paid, and left the store.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Pretty uneventful, but I think some of these conversations needed to happen. Let me know what you all thought! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed in relief, stepping through the fireplace into the living room of the flat. After a rather stressful day at work, it was a relief to be away from the hustle of the Ministry. I used my toes to slip my short heels off my feet, dropping my shoulder bag by the couch. After a couple weeks of: Hermione meeting me here before work, then us Flooing to the Ministry, and then us Flooing here after work so she could go back to the Burrow; we had decided it was pointless. It was just as safe for us to Floo from our own place of residence.

I entered George's room, which was mine while I was staying here, and closed the door so I could change. I slipped out of my work clothes and changed into a tank top, loose shorts, and George's jumper. I then left the room, contemplating going down to the shop to ask the twins what they wanted for dinner. Since I got done with work around five every evening, I was usually the one to make or pick up dinner since the shop didn't close until six, however there were some nights when one or both of the twins had the evening off and didn't have to close.

I was about to head toward the door to go downstairs, when it opened before I could cross the room.

Fred peaked in and grinned when he saw me.

"Hey Misty. You don't have to make anything for dinner tonight. I'm going out with Granger after work, and George's going to pick up dinner for you two. He wants to know if you'd rather have Chinese takeout or pizza."

I thought before answering, "Chinese sounds good."

"Great. I'll let him know." Fred grinned before disappearing and closing the door, his footsteps echoing from beyond the wall.

'Well, that gives me a good hour and a half,' I think, looking around the room. After some debate, I grab from my room the notebook George and I had been using to write down notes and ideas for our wedding. So, I curled up on the couch and looked through everything we'd already written down, adding a few ideas to ask George about later.

It felt like I'd only written a couple things down before the door opened. I looked up to see George walk in carrying a bag with the logo from the Chinese restaurant nearby. He grinned when he saw me.

"Well, don't you look comfy."

I stuck my tongue out. "As a matter a fact, yes, I am comfy." I retorted before moving to stand up.

"You can stay there. I'm just going to make up our plates and we can eat on the couch." George said, approaching the couch and leaning down to kiss me before heading toward the kitchen.

I smiled, snuggling back down into the couch, closing the notebook and placing it on the coffee table. A few minutes later, George returned carrying two plates of food. He handed mine to me before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"So, how was your day?" I asked before taking my first bite.

George grinned. "It was pretty good, apart from a kid knocking over one of our displays and a grouchy old lady coming in to complain about her grandson setting off some of our dung bombs in her house. That was more entertaining than anything, though. How about you?" he asked, taking a bite and looking over at me.

I grimaced. "Crappy. I just wrote some memos and reports at first, but then one of my higher-ups gave me an assignment that pissed me off. I would've probably gone off on him if Hermione hadn't talked me down."

"Care to elaborate? What did they want you to do?" George asked, looking both amused and concerned.

I sighed. "It's nothing too serious, it won't turn into anything. But one of my higher-ups wanted me to review his proposal of enslaving Centaurs. Nothing will become of it, this guy's been trying to do similar stupid stuff in the past, and he's been turned down every time. But simply reading his arguments on the issue were pissing me off."

"What was he saying?"

"He claimed that since the Centaurs are labeled as Beasts they're no different from other animals in that category like chickens, dragons, and trolls. And, considering House Elves are above Centaurs, since they're in the Beings category, we, as the higher species, should be able to enslave the Centaurs."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Didn't a Centaur take Trelawney's place as a Professor in 1995?" George asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Firenze. I met him a few times, he was a great Professor and really nice. Plus, they're labeled as Beasts by their own choice. The Ministry offered them the label of Beings, but they refused. They're just as intelligent as we are, and they're even skilled in Divination."

George suddenly snorted. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just imagining this moron going into the Forbidden Forest to try and tell the Centaurs there that he wants to enslave them."

I laughed, too. "They'd probably drag him into the forest, hang him in a tree by his toes, and use him for target practice. They would not be very happy with the suggestion."

We both laughed for a while at the thought, and when we started to settle down George turned in his seat to lean back against the arm of the couch, facing me with his plate in his lap.

"What's your wand?" he asked after our laughing had died down.

"10 inch Willow with a unicorn hair core." I announced proudly before I lowered my face somewhat sheepishly, "When I got my wand Ollivander said that willow wands tend to choose owners who have 'unwarranted insecurities'."

George grinned, straightening one leg to poke my leg with his sock-covered toe. "Sounds like you. Mine's 11 inch Ebony, dragon heartstring. Can get a bit temperamental." he smirked at the end.

"Fitting." I laughed. I thought for a moment before asking, "What's your patronus?"

"Fox." he smirked mischievously, "And Fred's is a hyena. What's yours?"

"River turtle." I answered.

George nodded with a small grin. A brief silence passed between us before he spoke again. "Hey Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you obviously hate your job, and don't even try denying it, you complain about it nearly every evening, and you rarely have good things to say about your day there." he pointed out before I could interrupt.

I grimaced guiltily. "Sorry, George. I-"

"No, don't apologize. I like hearing about your day, but the only good things you seem to have to say about your job involve lunch with Hermione. Wouldn't you rather have a job that you actually enjoyed?"

I looked down at my plate, moving my orange chicken around with my fork. "Well, yeah I suppose I would…but I haven't the slightest idea what kind of job I'd actually like that would pay as well as this one. I can't really afford to find a job that pays much less, and before you make some comment about you being the man in the relationship, and that you can be the breadwinner, forget it. If I can contribute nothing else in this relationship, I can help pay bills and buy groceries." I added sternly, pointing my fork at him for emphasis.

George rolled his eyes with a small grin. "That's not the only thing you contribute to this relationship, Misty. And while the man in me would like to provide for you, I also know you wouldn't really enjoy being a housewife, nor would it be good for you. I just think this job is tearing you down. Hell, didn't you come home crying the other day because your boss yelled at you over a _grammar mistake_?"

I chewed my lip hesitantly. "Well, it sounds like he's having issues at home, and-"

"That's beside the point, Misty. You could do so much better than that place. Heck, if you wanted, I could get you a job at the shop, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like all the pushy crowds and socializing you'd have to do."

I smiled sheepishly at him, knowing he was right. I'm naturally introverted, meaning being surrounded by people all day would wear me out physically and mentally.

"If you'd like to hear it, I did hear about a job you might be interested in." George continued after a moment of me not saying anything.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I actually ran into Neville Longbottom yesterday, by the way he got married to Hannah Abbott a month back; anyway, he's going to start working at Hogwarts this year as Professor Sprout's assistant for a few years 'cause she's getting ready to retire. We were talking about it, and he mentioned that Hagrid wouldn't mind having an assistant. Like I figured, Hagrid's got a lot on his plate now that he's a Professor on top of all his Gameskeeper duties. I just figured…you know, you'd get to help with the animals, keep records of all the creatures, you might have to help him grade stuff or something, I don't know, but I doubt he'd make you teach or anything. I just figured that'd be something you'd be interested in."

I chewed my lip, mulling the idea over. Sure I'd love the animal aspect, and I wouldn't mind helping Hagrid out with his other jobs, even grading certain assignments would be easy.

"But wouldn't I have to live at Hogwarts?" I questioned quietly.

George thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I didn't think to ask Neville about that. I would think they'd make an exception if you're married or have a family or something. I mean, with the Marriage Law how're Neville and Hannah supposed to raise a family if he's living at Hogwarts and she's not? I'm sure there're other options available."

"Still." I murmured doubtfully. I couldn't move to Hogwarts if George and I were married, I couldn't expect him to move away from his family with me.

"Look, at least apply for the position. Send an owl to Professor McGonagall about it, and if it doesn't look like it'd work out, at least you can say you tried." George urged gently, leaning forward to look me in the eyes.

I sighed, nerves swirling in my stomach. "Okay, I'll owl her about it, but I'm not making any promises."

OoOoOoO

"Can you believe what Colton said at work today? I've never been so tempted to hex someone, and I'm including Malfoy and Voldemort in that." Hermione ranted as she stirred the spaghetti noodles in the pot on the stove.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that hex." I mumbled with a grin as I chopped up some herbs for the sauce. A few months ago Hermione probably would've been keeping a nervous eye on me using this large knife, or our jobs would've been reversed so she was the one with the knife. But I'd been improving, even my counselor at St. Mungos said she saw some differences. While I had the occasional bad day, I never even consider going for a knife.

Just as Hermione was draining the noodles and I was getting plates down from the cabinets, the front door opened and we were greeted by the twins' excited chatter and laughter.

"Guess what?" Fred asked excitedly as he practically bounced into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, that face is a bit worrying." Hermione grinned as she scooped some noodles onto a plate and handed it to me so I could put sauce on top.

"Funny, Granger. But we've actually got some great news." George continued, entering next to his twin and throwing his arm around Fred's shoulder.

"You're currently looking at the new owners of a shop in Hogsmeade." Fred grinned, puffing out his chest.

My smile grew nearly as excited as theirs as Hermione and I smiled at each other. I placed the full plate on the table and hurried across the room to throw my arms around the two of them. We all laughed as four arms wrapped around me and I was lifted off my feet.

"I told you you'd get it." Hermione announced to Fred as I was released from our group hug. She moved forward to hug the twins next as she continued, "Your first shop was too successful for them to turn you down."

Both twins grinned proudly, and I could tell they were extremely pleased by Hermione's praise. After all, it took a lot to earn something like that, especially for them.

When their hug ended, Hermione and I finished dishing up dinner while they washed up in the bathroom. I could tell from the huge, elated grins and the glint in their eyes that they were still on a bit of a high from the news.

We all sat at the table, me next to George and across from Hermione, who was next to Fred.

"So, how exactly is owning a shop in Hogsmeade going to work?" Hermione asked curiously as we started eating. "Is someone going to have to live in Hogsmeade?"

Fred and George both shrugged. "That's something we're going to have to work out. We may ask Lee and Verity to run the shop down there, after all, they're experienced enough." Fred started.

"If that doesn't work out, either one of us will move down there, or we might just Floo or Apparate down there every morning to work, after all, it just takes a second to get there that way." George continued.

"Do you know when you'll start work on setting the place up?" I asked.

Fred and George shared a long look, probably having a silent twin conversation that I always thought was cool.

"Well, our goal would obviously be to have the place open before September, you know, in time for kids going back to Hogwarts." Fred started.

"But we probably want to wait a month or two before we start anything. After all, it's nearly December, which means; Hogwarts students coming home for Holiday,"

"The shop's Christmas rush,"

"Our own Christmas shopping,"

"New Years rush,"

"And Charlie's wedding on New Years." George finished, both twins grinning.

Hermione and I shared an amused look.

"So, when do you think you'll start?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Well, we actually need to give Zonko, the owner, time to close up his shop and move out. Apparently he's been wanting to retire for a while and has a vacation house he wants to move to in Scotland." Fred announced.

"So we'll probably wait until February at the latest and at least start preparing the place."

"But we'll want to get a majority of the hard work done before summer, 'cause our shop here will be packed during the summer."

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time." Hermione waved off before taking a bite of her dinner.

After dinner, which all of us had seconds of, Fred and George told Hermione and I to relax in the living room while they cleaned up.

"What do you know? They _can_ be gentlemen." Hermione whispered teasingly as we headed toward the couch.

"We heard that!" they shouted in perfect unison. We burst out laughing, falling into the couch cushions.

The twins followed a few minutes later and George plopped down on the couch next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me practically into his lap. I blushed, but my embarrassment was nothing compared to Hermione's.

"Fred!" she protested when Fred yanked her off the couch, took her spot, and pulled her onto his lap. Her whole face resembled a tomato with how red it was. But Fred simply grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her close.

I buried my face in George's shoulder to hide my grin. Hermione would surely hex me if she saw how amused I was at her expense.

We sat and talked well into the night about random topics from work to how big Fleur was getting, being four months pregnant. I could tell Hermione was dozing off, her head on Fred's chest. It was adorable that every few minutes Fred would kiss the top of her head and run his fingers through her curls.

My eyes were also drooping, the day finally catching up with me. Of course, George running his fingers down my arm and back certainly weren't helping me stay awake. The last thing I was really aware of was a kiss on my forehead before I finally fell asleep.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **I know most people voted for the fox squirrel, but bear with me! It'll be a while but that will come back in later in the story!**

 **For the record, my quick updates have only a little to do with my lack of a life! I had about fifteen chapters written before I even started posting this story because I wanted to make sure I was going to finish it. It's a huge pet peeve of mine when people start a story on here and never finish it.**

 **Just wanted you all to know that! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

I finished reading over my report before tapping it with my wand, charming it to appear on my higher-ups' desk. I was just reaching for my next assignment when someone's head peaked into my cubical.

"Ripley, the boss wants to speak with you." the man snapped before disappearing. He was one of the many coworkers I don't even know the name of.

I sighed, standing up and crossing the room to the door labeled _Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. I knocked on the door and entered when I heard his voice call me in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Ah, Ms. Ripley. Come in, have a seat." Mr. Fisher glanced up at me, before pushing his papers into a pile and laying them aside. He was a relatively fit man with graying hair and a slight receding hairline. I did as he asked, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. When his papers were neatly out of the way, he leaned his elbows on his desktop, his hands clasped together as he looked at me.

"Ms. Ripley, there really isn't an easy way for me to say this. We've been in need of cutbacks for a few weeks now, and I'm afraid we have to let you go."

I stared at him, feeling as if I was underwater, my whole body numb and his words reaching me in a muffled tone.

Finally, I managed to force words out. "Why?" it came out as a whisper.

He sighed heavily, reaching for a portfolio. "There are more reasons than I can list, to be frank with you. For one, there have been multiple occasions where you let silly grammar mistakes slip through in your memos and reports, which sometimes go public for several higher-ups to see, my own boss included. Then there's the fact that you're a slow worker. Several of your coworkers get nearly twice as much done in a day as you do. If there weren't laws stating that you have to get a break each day I'd have made you work through your lunch break months ago."

I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat, the realization that I was getting sacked slowly creeping up on me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ripley. But it's the way things have to be." his tone held no remorse, and I got the sneaking suspicion he simply wanted me out of his office as quickly as possible.

"Is-Is there any way you'd reconsider?" I asked quietly, a note of desperation in my voice. "I-I could work harder, and-"

"No, it's already been said and done." he held up a hand to stop me from continuing. "You may now go pack up your things and leave."

Feeling sort of in shock, I didn't realize I'd obeyed him until I found myself at my cubicle. I pulled my wand from my skirt pocket and gave it a wave, silently packing all my things up into the box that someone had left on my desk.

"Misty?" I looked up to see Hermione watching me with confusion. As her eyes swept over my cubicle, watching my things fly into a box, her eyes widened in realization before she turned to stare back at me.

I wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but I couldn't manage to force one. So I simply turned back to find that all my things were shrunken and packed into the box. I picked it up and made to leave.

"Misty-" Hermione made to follow me, her hand reaching out.

"Get back to work, Granger!" someone snapped. I was grateful, as the voice allowed me to leave in peace, without Hermione questioning me.

I made my way rather blankly down the many floors until I found myself at a Floo entrance. I quietly called out 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', tossing the dust into the fireplace. I stepped into the green flames and was whisked away until I stepped into the living room of the twins' flat.

I placed the box on the coffee table and just stood there, my eyes staring off into space. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I could feel the shock slowly wearing off, the realization crashing down on me like a relentless wave.

I was sacked. I didn't have a job anymore, no income to support myself.

I drew in a shaky breath, my boss' words from before echoing in my head.

 _"-we have to let you go-"_

 _"-more reasons than I can list-"_

 _"-you let silly grammar mistakes slip through-"_

 _"-you're a slow worker-"_

 _"-I'd have made you work through your lunch break months ago-"_

I gasped in a breath, my shoulders shaking with the effort. _'I'm not good enough.'_

The pain at that realization lashed at my chest, making me stumble and catch myself with my hand on the back of the armchair.

I stumbled my way into the kitchen, needing something to make the pain stop. My brain switched off my better judgment, and I opened the fridge to grab one of the twins' firewhiskey's. I frantically tore the cork off and took a long swig, ignoring the burn as it slid down my throat.

I paused to take in deep breaths, hoping the drink would make my pain go away. I took another gulp and swallowed before I backed into the corner of the kitchen counter, sliding down to sit on the cold floor. My legs were bent up and I cradled the bottle in both my hands in my lap. Warmth was flooding my veins and the pain in my chest lessened.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. Everything started getting slow and blurry when I'm about halfway done with my bottle. I don't pay any attention to the door opening, or footsteps approaching the room.

Soon a pair of shoes enters my blurry sight and I look up to see George in his magenta work robes with a small box under one arm looking down at me. I stared blankly up at him for a moment before I dropped my eyes to look down at his shoes instead.

It's silent for a while before he sighs and approaches me.

"Hey," his says in quiet greeting, crouching down in front of me. I don't respond, not even a smile or a look. "I thought you didn't drink."

I lift the bottle a bit to look down at it. "It's supposed to make the pain go away." I answered softly, my words a bit slurred.

"And did it?"

I thought for a moment. "Kinda. The pain's still there, and the…reason for the pain is still there…but it's kinda in the background right now."

George sighed tiredly. "Misty, you're smart. You know why you never wanted to drink. You know what it did to your Mum. It'll make the pain go away for a few hours, and then once you're sober the pain'll come back, along with the guilt, and the need to do it again. Don't put yourself through that, Misty. You've come so far in the past couple months. Don't undo all of that."

My bottom lip trembled and my eyes burned with tears. "I'm so-rry." I sobbed softly, my voice catching in my throat.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked gently, moving to sit next to me against the counter.

"I got sacked." I whispered.

George nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I already know. Granger got a message to us down in the shop as soon as she took her lunch break. She was pretty worried about you." I looked down, ashamed that I'd worried one of the first friends I'd ever had. "But, why would you be sorry?"

"Because now I don't have a job. I'll have to look for another one." I whispered weakly, running my thumb over the logo on the bottle.

I could see George tilt his head in the corner of my eye, trying to get a better look at my face. "Misty?" he reached forward and brushed some of my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear, "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

I bit my lip and looked away, feeling the warm numbness from the alcohol gradually drifting out of my system.

"Misty, please." George pleaded, scooting closer to me and resting a hand on my knee.

"I wasn't good enough." I whispered brokenly, "He fired me because I wasn't good enough. I made too many grammar mistakes and I was too slow. I'll be just the same with any other job I get."

"That's what he told you?" George asked tightly, and I could tell he was barely keeping himself from raising his voice.

"He didn't say word for word that I wasn't good enough. Just that there were too many reasons to fire me for him to list them all, but he mentioned those two." I explained with a shrug, taking another drink.

"Misty, despite what it sounds like, you getting sacked wasn't personal. At least not completely. Hermione mentioned that at least two other people from your department were sacked this morning, not just you." George explained calmly. "Besides, that doesn't mean you'll be bad at any other job you get."

"How would you know?" I asked tiredly, leaning my head back against the cupboards.

"Because everyone's got their strengths and weaknesses. So you don't like writing memos and whatever else you did at work, you're great with animals. I was bad at Astronomy in school, Fred's awful at the paperwork for the shop, Granger was never all that good in social situations, but she's getting better, Ron's horrible with girls, and very few people are good at Divination."

I managed a small smile at the end of his speech. He moved his hand from my knee and took one of my hands off the bottle, holding it tightly.

"McGonagall will get back to you probably within the week about the job, and then you'll be set."

I had written to Headmistress McGonagall over a week ago, a few days after my date with George in the flat.

"But that doesn't start until September 1st, maybe late July or August for Hagrid to show me the ropes and everything. That leaves…at least seven months between then and now. I'll have to get a job for the time between that."

"No you don't." George shook his head. "First of all, there's no need. I make enough money to take care of everything for seven months. And second of all, do you really think anyone would want to hire you for seven months? When employers look for someone to hire, they usually want them to stick around." I grimaced, unable to argue that point. "Misty, it's fine. You can worry about other things instead. You can…work on wedding stuff, visit my Mum at the Burrow,…sometimes Harry needs help babysitting his godson Teddy,…you could help me make products for the shop in the backroom, anything…as long as you don't go out alone." he finished sternly.

I nodded. Apparently a couple Aurors had spotted a dark-cloaked figure watching Hermione and Ginny in Diagon Alley last week, but whoever it was Apparated away before they could catch him.

"You're sure that would be fine?" I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely." George nodded firmly.

I bit my lip. "But…what if I don't get the job? Or it doesn't work out?"

George glanced up thoughtfully. "Well, I personally think you'll get the job…but if it doesn't work out…okay, if something happens so that you can't get that job, then you can look for another job, but it has to be a job you'll enjoy." he finished in a stern voice, pointing a finger at my nose.

I couldn't help but giggle, reaching up to wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks and eyes, leaving the bottle to rest in my lap.

George watched me silently, a small quirk in his lips as his eyes traced over my features.

"You okay now?" he asked gently. I smiled sheepishly, nodding a bit.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't apologize. Everything's fine, okay." he insisted quietly.

I nodded.

"And no more of this, right?" he checked, plucking the nearly empty bottle from my lap. When I didn't protest, he reached up and placed it on the counter behind him, farther from my reach.

"Nope. No more of that. It tastes like crap anyway." I answered with a grimace.

George laughed. "Fair enough, I suppose." he released my hand that he'd still been holding, reaching around my shoulders to pull me into his side. I snuggled into him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he pulled away and moved onto his knees so he could reach the box he'd placed on the kitchen table. Once it was in his hands he rolled back onto his bum next to me. "This is for you." he handed it to me with a large grin.

I took it hesitantly, eyeing him as I placed the box in my lap. He stared me right in eye, not wavering under my gaze. I looked down at the box.

It was a light tan color, about one square foot in size, just a plain cardboard box really, but it had small holes on two sides. When I lifted it, it felt like whatever was inside was rather small compared to the box, and there was a scrabbling sound of something _moving_ inside.

"Is this a prank? Are you finally pranking me?" I asked nervously.

George chuckled at the look on my face. "No, I promise it's not a prank. It's an early Christmas gift." when I continued to eye him dubiously, he raised one hand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am not pranking you, Misty Carling Ripley. Just open the box."

I sighed before slowly opening the first flap.

My mouth fell open when I looked inside the box.

Inside was a tiny kitten with a pink nose and bright green eyes staring up at me. It was a Calico kitten, and mostly white with a light ginger patch over one eye and ear and a black patch over the other eye and ear, leaving a white blaze down its nose. Most of it's back was covered in a large ginger patch that covered her tail completely, a few smaller black patches on her back, side, and tail.

A tiny _meow_ came from the kitten as it stood on its back legs, resting its tiny, white paws on the edge of the box. I reached my hand out and gently stroked its head, earning a surprisingly loud purr from the little animal.

Smiling, I gently lifted the kitten from the box, cradling it to my chest. It was small enough that I could cover most of it's body with both my hands. It stretched up its neck to sniff my nose before its tiny, pink tongue kissed my nose.

"Granger got me a book a while ago, you know, about depression," George started, reaching over to scratch the tiny kitten on the head. "It mentioned a lot of stuff that helps, stuff like thinking positive, and cuddling helps with something that makes you happier or something, which explains why you cuddle with me so much," he grinned at me, "and it also mentioned that pets help a lot. A mixture of having someone to cuddle all the time and having the added responsibility. And I figured you like animals, soooo…"

"You didn't have to do that, George." I said, though it was easy to tell there wasn't any conviction in my voice as I rubbed my cheek against the kitten's head.

"I wanted to. Besides, this little lady was half price. Apparently, witches and wizards like the more uniform look when picking cats; like ginger, black, and tabby. I say to hell with _uniform_. This kitten's got more personality in one of her little toes than all those other fuzz balls." he grinned, poking her nose. She lifted a paw to swat at his finger.

"She's so adorable!" I cooed, running my fingers down her spine.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked curiously.

I debated for a moment, gazing down at the tiny animal. "Calypso?"

George nodded, looking at the kitten thoughtfully. "Alright, I think that's a good name. I got the morning off tomorrow, we can go pick up anything she'll need. I already got food and two dishes, but I figured you'd want to pick out her bed, toys, collar, and stuff."

I nodded, smiling at Calypso and leaning my head against George's shoulder.

"Thank you, George, this is really sweet of you."

He kissed my head, burying his nose into my hair. "I know."

I laughed at his response, accidentally shaking Calypso. She meowed and climbed down to explore the kitchen. The kitchen light caught my eye and I winced as a sharp pain erupted in my head.

George stood up and offered a hand to me. "How about I make us some tea, and pour a little sobering potion in yours?" he offered with a smile.

I grinned gratefully, letting him pull me to my feet. "Yes please."


	15. Chapter 15

I stepped through the green flames into the warm, inviting living room of the Burrow. A loud shriek made me jump, but looking down, I saw a young toddler with turquoise hair and a big smile. He lifted his hand and scrunched up a fist a few times, like he was waving at me, then his hair changed to golden brown, to match my hair color.

I smiled and waved back at him, kneeling down on the rug in front of him. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"Hi!" he shouted.

"Teddy, what are you up to in there?" Molly's voice sounded from the kitchen as she entered the room. "Oh, Misty! I was wondering when you'd get here." she rushed forward and I stood just in time for her to hug me. After some coaxing from George I'd decided to come visit Molly at the Burrow today to try and distract myself from being sacked yesterday.

"I was just about to make a batch of cookies, would you like to help?" Molly asked, pulling away.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Wonderful! Could you grab Teddy for me and bring him into the kitchen? I'm watching him for Andromeda. Harry's been so busy with Auror training and whatnot, and she needed a break."

I nodded, picking the little tyke up off the ground, along with the stuffed bear he was playing with.

"Hi!" he said again as I approached the kitchen.

"Hello." I smiled back, and watched in fascination as his eyes changed from green to dark blue, like mine.

"He's a Metamorphmagus, like his late mother." Molly explained as she summoned a mixing bowl and ingredients from the various cupboards in the kitchen. "He absolutely loves meeting new people and changing to look like them. Adorable little tyke."

I smiled, taking a seat at the table and placing Teddy on my lap. He hugged his bear to his chest and stared up at me.

Molly and I spent the afternoon making cookies, which Teddy ate three of before we were finally able to put him down for a nap. While he was sleeping Molly decided to teach me how to knit. It was difficult at first, but she said I was a fast learner.

Soon it was nearing dinner time, and I needed to get back to the flat to make dinner for the twins and myself and Molly needed to make dinner for a few people who were coming over later. So we bid each other goodnight, me promising to visit again tomorrow.

Overall, it was a very good day.

OoOoOoO

It was three days later when I heard a tapping at the living room window. The past few days had been spent much the same, at the Burrow with Molly either cooking or knitting. I never would've thought I'd enjoy knitting, but it was a great way to relax and take my mind off things while still being somewhat productive.

I was currently curled up on the sofa reading with Calypso sleeping on my lap. Seeing a barn owl perched outside, I pushed Calypso gently off my lap and opened the window to let the owl in. It landed on the back of the couch, making the kitten eye it curiously.

I scratched the owl under the chin before taking the letter from his leg.

 _Ms. Ripley,_

 _I'm pleased to inform you that since receiving your letter I've discussed the matter with Hagrid and he would love to have you as an assistant. I also understand your concerns regarding the Marriage Law and your living quarters. There's no law stating you have to live on the grounds. We can discuss this in more detail on a later date, as I'm a bit busy at the moment. Just know that the job is yours should you accept it, and it's alright if you change your mind, sometimes things happen._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I stared down at the letter in open-mouthed shock.

I got the job. I actually got the job!

"George." his name escaped in a breath before I spun on my heal and raced out of the flat, slamming the door shut on my way out. I pounded down the steps and threw open the door at the bottom that lead to the backroom.

"George?" I looked around hurriedly, and found that the room was empty. I hurried across the room to the door that lead out into the shop, where he was working with Fred today. Verity and Lee were both given today off to get some much needed wedding planning done.

I hurried into the shop and looked around. Seeing Fred at the register handing change back to a witch and her young son, I hurried over to the counter.

"Where's George?" I asked hurriedly.

Fred blinked in bewilderment before pointing across the store. There were only about a dozen customers roaming the shop, probably looking for Christmas gifts while their children were still away at school. I spotted George quickly, refilling the display of Cupid Crystals in the WonderWitch section.

"George!" I raced across the shop toward him.

He spun around worriedly, just in time for me to throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grunted on impact and swayed a bit as he wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"Misty? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, setting me down and pulling back to look at me.

I shook my head with a huge grin. "Nope. It's amazing! I got a letter from McGonagall, she's says if I want it the job's mine!" I explained excitedly, the words flying out of my mouth fast as a Firebolt.

George's face lit up before I was suddenly in the air, George swinging me around in a circle. I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I told you you'd get it!" he laughed joyfully before he finally put me back down on my own feet. When he realized all the customers had stopped to stare at us, he shouted with a huge grin, "Oi! What are you lot staring at? My girl's got a job a _Hogwarts_!"

Several of the onlookers grinned or shook their heads in amusement before going back to their shopping, and for once I was too excited to get embarrassed.

George grabbed my hand and tugged me back over to the register where Fred was watching, a huge amused smile spread over his cheeks.

"So, Hogwarts, huh?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the counter when we reached him.

I blushed, looking down at my feet, belatedly realizing I was only wearing socks. "Well, I might be getting the job as Hagrid's assistant. But I'd like to think about it and talk with some people before I decide for sure." I ended tentatively, glancing up at George. He rolled his eyes, giving my hand a squeeze.

"You already know what I'll say." he answered obviously.

"I know, but we'll probably need to talk certain things out, like where I'd be living. McGonagall said I don't have to live on the grounds, but I can talk with her more later."

George and Fred exchanged a look and a grin, making me mildly suspicious. But before I could ask them about it, George turned back to me.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"But-"

"Nope. No buts. This is huge, and we're celebrating." he stated firmly.

"You may as well give in. We Weasley's are a stubborn lot." Fred grinned.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back. "Yeah, I've noticed."

The bell on the front door rang as Hermione entered the shop and approached us with a smile.

We all greeted her with smiles and hellos.

"Hey." she smiled back before looking down. "Misty, did you realize you're not wearing any shoes?"

I blushed as Fred and George snickered. "Yeah, I know."

She grinned, shaking her head. "Anyway, you'll laugh at what happened at work today."

My brow furrowed in confusion and a hint of nervousness. Everyone had been careful to avoid talking about my old job the past few days, afraid it would set me off. But I nodded, silently telling her to continue.

"Well, the Head of the Department got a secret package in the mail. He opened it in his office, and he yelled so loud they could hear him two floors down. When he came out of his office, he was covered in custard pie, which apparently propelled itself from the box into his face." she smirked over my shoulder at George. "Sounds oddly familiar, doesn't it, George?"

I looked back at him, my mouth hanging open, and saw a large, smug smirk on his face.

"You pranked him?"

He shrugged. "What? He had it coming after what he said to you! He's lucky I didn't do anything worse!"

I shook my head at him, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Thank you." I whispered.

He winked at me, leaning down to kiss my cheek and hug me to his chest. "Hey, Granger, guess what?" he asked over my head. "My girl's got a job at Hogwarts!"

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Pretty uneventful, but there's some bonding time with Molly and Teddy, and Misty got her letter from McGonagall! YAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

I groaned, rolling over to get away from the sunlight streaming through the window. Something cold poked my forehead, and a few little things, about the size of a quill tip, poked at my eyes and nose. Blinking my eyes open, I found myself face to face with a small, furry; white, black, and ginger face with bright green eyes. I smiled, reaching my hand out to scratch at Calypso's head. She closed her eyes and purred, walking a bit to the side to make me scratch at her neck and shoulder. I laughed quietly before scooping her up with one hand and cuddling her to my chest. Her whole body vibrated with her purring as she snuggled her head under my chin.

I laid in bed for a little while longer, simply holding the small, warm bundle of fur close, before I looked at the clock and decided I should get up.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. Calypso leapt down from the bed and sat in the doorway to the bedroom, looking expectantly over her shoulder at me. I smiled at her, knowing she was hungry.

I summoned my dressing gown from the wardrobe, pulling it on over my pajamas, and left the room.

The smell of breakfast wafted to my nose before I even entered the kitchen, and I was touched to see a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting on the kitchen table with a warming charm to keep it from getting cold. George must've gotten up early enough to make breakfast for himself and me before going down to the shop. I flipped on the small wireless sitting on the kitchen counter before turning on the kettle for a cup of tea.

I hummed along to _Magic Works_ by the Weird Sisters as I filled Calypso's dish with water. I opened the kitchen cupboard under the sink, where the large bag of kitten food was kept. The song came to an end just as I was reaching into the bag for the small scoop inside.

 _"And that was 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters. Good morning, folks. It's 9:17 on Tuesday, December 14_ _th_ _, starting off nice and sunny, with a chance for flurries later tonight…"_

I listened with half an ear as I brought the full scoop to the top of the bag, before my brain finally registered what the wireless had said. My face paled, and I dropped the scoop back into the bag. I stumbled away from the cupboard, slamming the door shut and hurrying across the kitchen to where a calendar hung on the wall.

Searching through the dates I found that, sure enough, today was December 14th.

The second anniversary of my parents' death.

I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling a squeezing pain in my chest. Images flashed before my eyes; our destroyed house, blood all over the floors and walls, and all the dead bodies, my parents' empty eyes…

I felt bile rise in my throat and bolted for the bathroom. I made it just in time to throw up what was left of last night's dinner into the loo. I heaved for a few minutes, tears streaming down my face. The stench burned my nose and I dry heaved again before I managed to stretch up and reach the handle to flush.

I knelt there, head hanging over the loo, my whole body trembling and my eyes clenched shut. A sob racked my chest and I sank to the cold floor, curling up against the bathtub with my knees pulled to my chest.

 **(Fred POV)**

I sighed as I entered the front door to the flat at close to noon, shedding my work robe, which was covered in Custard Pie from a kid accidentally setting off a Self-Propelling Custard Pie at me. I vanished the robe to the laundry basket sitting in the hallway. I headed in the direction of my room to grab my other robe before I grabbed lunch for me and Georgie, but paused when I heard something.

Looking toward the kitchen, I saw that the breakfast plate George had set aside for Misty was still on the table, but the wireless was playing music.

A loud yowl made me jump. I snapped my head over and down a bit to see Misty's kitten, Calypso, standing with her front paws against the kitchen cupboard where her food is kept. She was looking over her shoulder at me expectantly.

My brow furrowed in confusion. I didn't turn on the wireless. Did George? I could've sworn we left the flat at the same time, he wouldn't have had time. So it must've been Misty, but then why was her food untouched, and her cat not fed. I could also see the kettle steaming, suggesting she'd made herself tea.

Calypso gave another loud yowl, lurching me from my thoughts. I sighed, entering the kitchen to feed the bloody cat. She rubbed herself all around my ankles while I filled her bowl and rubbed her head on my hand when I finally placed it back on the floor. I smiled, scratching her head. I wasn't normally a cat person, but George was right. She had a personality, and she wasn't a beast like Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

Once the multicolored kitten was happily eating, I made my way through the flat in the direction of George's room, which Misty was staying in. However, I caught a flash of color through the bathroom door before I made it.

I paused, and backtracked until I was standing in the bathroom doorway.

Sitting on the floor, curled up against the bathtub in a disheveled dressing gown, her hair tousled and face blotchy, was Misty.

I knocked gently on the bathroom door. She didn't respond so I did it again, after the third time she finally lifted her head to look up at me with sad, glistening eyes. My heart stopped.

"Hey." I spoke gently, entering the room and crouching in front of her. I tilted my head, looking her over. "What's up?"

She didn't answer, just dropped her eyes to stare blankly into space. Now I was really worried. I thought about going to get George, but at the same time I didn't want to leave her alone for too long, especially given how long she must've been sitting here like this.

"Misty, I'm going to pick you up now, okay? Can I do that? Can I take you back to bed?" I asked gently. She continued staring ahead, but she blinked slowly a couple times before nodding. I took a deep breath before slipping one arm behind her back and another under her knees. Gently lifting her, I left the bathroom and crossed the hall to my twin's bedroom.

I placed her on the open spot where the blanket had already been pushed back. Her legs stayed curled up close to her, so I simply pulled the blanket over her.

"I'll be right back, okay Misty? I'm going to make you some hot chocolate. Does that sound good?" I asked gently, resting my hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond, just stared blankly ahead, but her eyes started glistening.

I slowly stood up and left the room, repeatedly glancing over my shoulder until I left her sight. I hurried into the kitchen and started on making hot chocolate. While it was heating, I sent a patronus to Verity, who had the day off while Lee, George and I worked, telling her to come in to work for a little bit and to tell George something was wrong with Misty.

With that done, I summoned a Calming Draught from the bathroom cabinet, poured the hot chocolate into a mug, and poured a few drops of the Calming Draught into the drink.

I grabbed the mug and headed back toward George's bedroom, where I found Misty laying exactly how I left her. I gently took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hey, how about you try and sit up? I've got some hot chocolate for you." I suggested gently.

She lifted her eyes a bit and looked up at me. I smiled at her, hoping to encourage her. I waved the mug near her face, hoping the smell would entice her.

"Come on. I know you love hot chocolate. Don't you want some?" I coaxed hopefully.

Her eyes flickered to the mug before they glazed over and a single tear fell from her eye and across the bridge of her nose toward the pillow.

I was running out of ideas when I heard the thump of the front door banging into the wall. I looked up, hearing the rushed footsteps come closer before George's worried, frazzled self appeared in the doorway.

His eyes fixed on Misty before he entered the room, kneeling down next to the bed in front of her.

"Misty? Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered to her, reaching up to swipe the tear trail from the side of her nose and under her eye.

Her breathing hitched and the blank expression cleared from her face, to be replaced with a look of pain and grief.

"George." her breathing hitched again.

"What's wrong, sweetie? What happened?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his knuckle and tucking some hair behind her ear.

She swallowed thickly before she spoke again, so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"It's December 14th."

George's eyes narrowed in confusion, and I could practically see the cogs turning in his head, before his face fell, his eyes going wide.

A sob tore from Misty's throat and she reached forward, wrapping her arms around George's neck. He leaned forward, letting her hug him and wrapping his own arms around her small, shaking form. I don't remember ever hearing such heartbreaking sobs come from someone like that, and I pray I never will.

George looked at me from over Misty's shoulder, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

I held up the mug I was still holding, nodding to Misty to silently say it was for her. He nodded, smiling gratefully at me.

I gently patted Misty on the back before placing the mug on her bedside table and quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

 **(George POV)**

When I heard the door close behind Fred, I shifted so I could gently lift Misty into my arms, sit down on the bed against the pillows with her in my lap, and pull the blanket up around our legs. I held her for a good while, just rocking her and letting her cry on me, running my hand over her back. It was a good thing Fred must've put a warming spell on the hot chocolate, otherwise it would've been cold by the time she stopped sobbing.

When it had quieted down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup, I grabbed the mug and held it in front of her.

She hiccupped once more before her hands shakily reached for the mug, cradling the warmth in both her hands. I kept my hand ready in case she dropped it. She lifted it to her lips and took a long draw from it. I could practically feel the tension melt from her shoulders before she took a second drink. Fred must've put a Calming Draught in it.

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into me, her head rolling into my neck. I kissed her forehead, running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying. Her eyes and nose were red and tear stains marred her pale cheeks.

I shushed her, taking the mug from her and placing it on the side table before holding her tightly to my chest. "No, Misty. Don't apologize. I shouldn't have left you alone today. I should've realized what today was-"

"I didn't even know until I heard them say the date on the wireless." she whimpered, burying her face in my shoulder. "God, Fred must think I'm pathetic." she groaned.

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't. He was worried about you. He wouldn't have stayed with you if he wasn't worried. He cares about you, you know. We all do. As soon as Verity got Fred's patronus that something was wrong with you, she got to the shop in about two seconds. She hopes you're okay."

She smiled sadly into my neck. "You can tell her I'm fine when you get back to the shop."

I looked down at her incredulously. "You kidding? I'm not leaving you for the rest of the day. No one should be left to grieve for loved ones alone. Anyone we know will tell you the same thing. We'll just laze about up here most of the day, maybe make lunch and dinner for everyone if you're up for it? Whatever you want to do, but I'm not leaving you alone."

She smiled tearfully up at me.

"Thank you, George."

I kissed her on her wet cheek before tucking her back into my chest, rocking her until she dozed off.


	17. Chapter 17

I left the bathroom in an old T-shirt and cotton shorts, braiding my wet hair back into a loose plait after my shower. I tied off the end with a hair tie and entered the kitchen. I opened the oven, checking on the pan of lasagna cooking inside. Seeing that it was still doing well, I grabbed the tray of garlic bread off the counter and slid it in on the rack beneath the pasta to warm.

I had helped the twins out in the shop from open 'til about three, working with George, and occasionally Fred, on making some of the more popular products in the back room. George had opened the shop this morning, Verity came in around ten, and Fred came in around one, bringing us lunch. Apparently he had wedding planning at the Burrow this morning. George said he'd be done about an hour before close, leaving Fred and Verity to close the shop. So I started dinner and took a shower, wanting to get the smell of sweat and various potion ingredients off my person.

Checking the timer, I headed toward my bedroom to fold up some of the laundry in there. Unfortunately, Calypso had decided the basket full of clean laundry was more comfy to sleep in than her nice, fluffy cat bed. Plucking her off the clothes, I placed her on the bed, used my wand to vanish the multiple cat hairs on the laundry, and sat next to her to fold the clothes.

After a while, I heard the front door open and close, followed by the normal sounds of someone moving about in the living room. I folded up one more shirt before leaving the room to greet whoever it was.

Turning the corner, my lips turned up at the sight of George slouched into the sofa, his head lolled back and legs spread out, groaning. He'd shed his magenta robes and his dress shirt was rumpled with the sleeves rolled loosely up to his elbows.

"You okay?" I asked in amusement.

George peaked open one eye and looked over at me. "I ache all over. Considering I spent most of the day either hunched over a worktable, cauldron, or papers it's a fair claim to make."

I laughed as he closed his eye again. He did look pretty tired and sore. I bit my lip contemplatively.

"You're doing it again. Stop over-thinking. What's up?" I noticed George had opened his eyes again and was watching me.

"Oh, I was…well I was just wondering…if you're sore, or something…would you…like some help?" I offered weakly.

George raised an eyebrow at me. "You worked in the backroom making products for about six hours just today alone, and I can smell dinner cooking. You've helped out quite a bit, Misty." he grinned at me.

I blushed, looking at my feet. "I know that. I was just wondering…if you're sore…do you want me to…" I trailed off, hoping he'd get what I was asking.

"Misty, I've been working all day with potions and charms and kids and numbers. My brain's tired. Just tell me what you're trying to say, I won't laugh or anything." George assured me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Do you want me to…give you a backrub?" I finally asked quietly.

George smirked widely. "Well I certainly won't say no." he answered before he rolled over to lie on his stomach across the couch, his arms parallel with his body. "By all means."

I blushed and slowly approached the couch, stopping and hesitating when I was standing in front of it.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the fact that I could see the corner of George's lips twitching in amusement, I lifted one leg and sat on George's butt with my knees on the couch on either side. Trying not to feel awkward, I leaned forward and braced my hands on his back, starting to massage his stiff muscles. George groaned, laying his cheek on the couch cushion and closing his eyes in bliss.

I couldn't help grinning as I stretched up to knead my thumbs into the muscles around his neck and shoulders.

"Was it still pretty busy after I left?" I asked curiously. It had been loud and packed full during a majority of the time I was there.

"Mhm. Everyone's stocking up on last minute Christmas gifts and fireworks for New Years. If you're up for it, we may need your help for a few days the next week or two to make more stuff; we're especially low on Whiz-Bangs, Box 'O' Rockets, and Exploding Whizz Poppers."

I nodded thoughtfully. I'd made some of those already, so it wasn't a completely new experience.

"You got a NEWT in Potions, right? 'Cause you're brilliant at those, well you've been brilliant at making everything, but that's besides the point." George mumbled lazily.

I blushed as I started pressing my thumbs in circles into his lower back. "Actually, I just missed getting my NEWT in Potions. I barely managed to get my NEWT in Astronomy, and I got NEWTs in Charms, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and obviously Care of Magical Creatures."

"Obviously." George muttered with a grin.

I stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Professor Sprout suggested I wait a year to take my NEWTs,…given what happened my seventh year." I paused in talking as I rolled my fists up George's spine, "I probably should've waited, I might've done better and probably could've got my Potions NEWT, but I just wanted to get it done with and try to move on with my life."

George was silent and I worried I'd made it awkward, when he moved his hand and squeezed my knee. "Even if you didn't get a NEWT in Potions, you're still brilliant at it. Besides, you got more NEWTs than me."

I laughed at that statement, pausing with my hands on his shoulder blades. "You didn't get any NEWTs!" I laughed, feeling him shake with laughter under me.

"Exactly! You beat me by five! Besides, five NEWTs is a huge accomplishment for anyone, you should be proud of that. And you're not the only one to not have earned a NEWT in Potions. You remember Professor Lupin?" he asked, peaking over his shoulder to see me. I nodded in answer. "We became friends 'cause we all had to live in Grimmauld Place for the Order of the Phoenix for a while. He was a bit of a prankster in his day, too, by the way. Anywho, he didn't get a NEWT in Potions, either."

"Really?" I asked in shock, shifting to the side to look down at George's face.

"Really. Told me so himself." he nodded.

"Huh." I sat straight again, going back to rubbing my thumb up his back.

After a while of silence, George rolled his shoulders a bit. Then, without warning, he flipped over onto his back. The movement made me fall a bit into the back of the couch, and I had to put my hands on his chest to steady myself. As soon as I took in our new positions, a deep blush spread all the way down my neck.

George grinned up at me, his hands steadying me by resting on my waist. "Thanks, Love. I feel much better now. Rejuvenated and everything." he winked at me, making me giggle slightly in embarrassment.

"Glad I could help." I responded quietly.

"Mm. What'd you make for dinner?" he asked quietly, his hands moving up a bit to my ribs.

I fiddled with my hands a bit in my lap. "Um, lasagna and garlic bread."

"Sounds delicious." he murmured, reaching a hand behind me to play with the end of my braid between my shoulder blades.

"That's good." I whispered awkwardly.

George grinned at me before sliding his other hand up my arm to my shoulder, and then the back of my neck. Leaning up slightly, he tugged me down toward him and pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. I hesitantly responded, uncertain in this new territory. We've kissed on the couch before, but never…in this position.

The hand that had been playing with my braid moved to run the tips of his fingers lightly down my spine. I squirmed a bit at the unexpected pleasantness of the feeling.

George stiffened and groaned, his hand moving from my back to grip my waist.

"That's certainly not something I enjoy walking in on."

I jerked away from George with an embarrassing squeak, trying to scoot off him, but he stopped me by sitting up and wrapping an arm around my waist. I buried my face in his neck before working up enough courage to peak over his shoulder at where Fred was standing at the front door. He smirked deviously at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I groaned, burying my face further into George's shoulder.

"Leave her alone, you git." George told his twin, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"What? I'm simply stating a fact. No one enjoys walking in on their brother going at it with his girl on the couch." Fred defended himself.

I groaned again. "Oh, shut _up_."

George laughed, rubbing my back soothingly with one hand.

"Better watch it, mate. She may sick Granger on you."

I lifted my head in time to see Fred exaggerate a terrified expression. "Forget Hermione. I made your dinner. I can easily do something to your plate."

Fred simply laughed, crossing the living room in the direction of the shower.

OoOoOoO

I smoothed my blanket out over the bed, folding the top over a bit and patting the pillows. Voices floated from the living room and I frowned. The twins were supposed to be down in the shop most of the day today.

So I left the room and walked down the hall until I turned the corner.

Harry and Fred were standing in the living room, having a very serious conversation, but stopped talking when I entered the room.

"Um, hi, I heard voices and I was just wondering who was here." I stated awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, I just needed to talk to Harry about something." Fred explained.

I nodded. "Okay, right, well, I'll just…go back to what I was doing." I slowly turned and started to leave.

Fred sighed. "No…wait, come back here."

I paused and turned back to look at him, placing my hand on the corner of the wall.

Fred looked at Harry and they whispered among themselves for a moment, seeming to discuss something. Finally, Fred sighed and nodded before looking back over at me. He gestured to the couch and armchair. I hesitantly took a seat on the couch, Fred sat next to me and Harry sat in the armchair. Suddenly feeling very anxious, my brain began coming up with all sorts of horrible possibilities.

"Is George okay?" I asked anxiously.

Fred blinked and his face dropped for a moment. "Oh, Merlin, no George's fine. Crap, I'm so sorry, nothing bad's happened, I swear!" he hurriedly explained, resting a hand on my wrist.

I sighed in relief, my shoulders slouching as the tenseness left them. "Then, what's going on?"

Fred glanced at Harry, who started speaking, "How much do you know about Hermione's parents?"

I blinked, completely thrown by the question. "Um,…nothing. She doesn't talk about them…" I was suddenly worried. I never realized Hermione didn't talk about her parents, just like I didn't talk about mine. "What happened to them?"

"Well, before our seventh year, Hermione had already planned to travel with me and Ron, for this…mission Dumbledore set for us. Anyway, with all the attacks on Muggles, and with her being a Muggleborn, she didn't want them to be in any danger while she was gone. So she…she Obliviated their memories, gave them new identities, and sent them off to Australia."

My hand came up to cover my mouth. "Oh my…that must've been horrible."

Fred nodded sadly. "She doesn't like to talk about it, or bring it up. When the war ended, she tried going to Australia to find them, but she couldn't. And since then, between everything, she just never had the time or plan, or hope for that matter, to try again. I don't think she could take looking again and coming up empty."

"So…what does that have to do with you two being in here talking?" I asked slowly, already getting an idea.

Fred glanced at Harry before looking back at me. "Me and Harry have been working on looking for them, and Harry's pulled some strings with the Aurors in Australia. They've managed to find them, now Harry and I are trying to decide what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not sure if one of us should approach them and give them their memories back, or tell Hermione we've found them and let her make the call." Fred explained.

I nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you think she'd prefer?" Harry asked me.

I gave him a confused look. "You know her better than I do."

He shrugged. "I know that, but I don't know which one she'd prefer. I've never really seen her in a situation like this one."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I _think_ that as long as she gets her parents back…she'll be over the moon. I don't think she'd really care how it happened, as long as she gets her parents back. Right?" I asked Harry uncertainly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. So I guess it's mainly your call, Fred."

Fred thought about it. "I think…Just so we don't get her hopes up, since memory charms are tricky, we should do it ourselves, and then either bring her to them, or vice versa. Then she'll be surprised and we don't have to risk her having to face the disappointment of failing."

Harry nodded decisively. "Alright. Sounds good."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Woo I've passed 100 reviews! Sweet!**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter, keep letting me know what you think.**

 **And if you want to check out the Soundtrack I'm making for this story, feel free to check out my profile : )**


	18. Chapter 18

I was jolted awake by my bed jumping violently beneath me, a loud voice shouting, "Wake up, Misty! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wakeupwakeupwakeup!"

I groaned, hearing Calypso give a loud, plaintive yowl while I turned over, tucking my head under my pillow.

"Oh no you don't." my pillow disappeared. "Come on! Lets open our presents quick so we can get to the Burrow for Brunch and finish presents there!"

I groaned louder than before, turning over onto my back and forcing my tired eyes open. George was sitting on my bed and Fred was standing next to it holding my pillow, both wearing identical excited, mischievous grins. Turning my head, I saw the clock on the wall said 7:12 in the morning.

"Are you kidding me?" I whined, turning back to them. "You two are never up this early! Even on days you open the shop, you wake up like thirty minutes before you have to be down there!"

"But it's Christmas!" they exclaimed together as if the answer were obvious, which I suppose it was.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm up. But someone has to help me get out of bed."

George held out a hand, which I took, and he yanked me upright. My head spun slightly, a sign I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Molly organized a huge Weasley family dinner for Christmas Eve, and we hadn't gotten home until around 1 in the morning. And since it'd taken me a bit to wind down, I got a good…five hours of sleep.

"Come on. I'll make hot chocolate while you get ready." Fred insisted before tossing my pillow at me and hurrying from the room. I whined in protest when the fluffy object smacked my face.

George chuckled at my expression before leaning forward and kissing me full on the mouth for several moments. My drowsiness quickly evaporated and I found myself smiling. When he pulled away, he stayed a couple inches away from my face. "Merry Christmas, Love."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Come on. You can get dressed after presents, we have time before we have to leave." he stood from my bed and took my hand, helping me out of bed. I was wearing a long black thermal and purple, fluffy pajama pants.

We walked out into the living room hand-in-hand and took a seat on the floor by the small Christmas tree in the corner. It was just barely shorter than me.

Fred came in a few moments later with a mug in his hands, and two more floating behind him. George and I each plucked a mug from the air while Fred sat on my opposite side. He placed his mug beside him on the carpet before reaching under the tree to grab some presents. After quick glances at the nametags, he passed them out until the floor beneath the tree was bare.

I wasn't sure how the Weasley's went about opening presents, but the twins simply started tearing their presents open. I slowly tore at one of mine, but paused when I realized Fred had opened the gift I got him.

"Cauldron Cakes?! And Pumpkin Pasties?! Sweet! Thanks Misty!" he reached an arm around me for a quick side hug. George had mentioned once about a month back that those were a couple of Fred's favorite sweets.

While George was opening his gift from Fred, I finished opening one of my gifts, the one Fred gave me.

I laughed when I finished tearing at the wrapping paper. It was a small box containing two Chocolate Frogs, a box of Every Flavor Beans, and a box of Crystallized Pineapple, which I told George a while back was one of my favorite sweets that I didn't get often. It was basically small pieces of pineapple cooked in sugar syrup and encrusted in sugar.

"Have you two been discussing my favorite foods recently?" I asked teasingly, holding up the box of the Pineapple.

Fred grinned. "I might've asked. I wasn't sure what to get you, and you can never go wrong with sweets, as you seem to know." he answered, holding up his own gift of sweets.

"Very true." I nodded before noticing George was opening one of my gifts. I bit my lip before saying, "That one's only part of your gift. It's really stupid, if you don't like it it's fine." I rambled a bit as George tore the paper off to reveal a dark blue knit hat, which I had made while Molly was teaching me to knit.

He grinned down at it, turning it over to look at it. "And why wouldn't I like it? It's soft and it looks like it's the exact same color as my jumper! I love it!" he wrapped his arm around me and slid me close to his side, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "Thanks."

I blushed, biting my lip for a moment before saying, "That's not your whole gift. There's one more." I pointed at the other parcel on his lap.

He winked at me before putting the hat on his head and then tearing the other present open. He stared down at it with his mouth hanging open.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed before looking over at me. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked excitedly.

"What?!" Fred demanded as I nodded, answering, "An Ireland Quidditch jersey."

George gaped at me, looking back and forth between me and the jersey on his lap.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he finally spoke, making me blush and laugh. After a moment of us settling down, because Fred demanded to get a good look at the jersey, George turned to face me.

"You haven't opened my present yet." he stated obviously.

I smiled before picking up his present from the floor at my crossed ankles and placing it on my lap. It was relatively flat, but still thick, and was rectangular shaped. I carefully tore open the gift, partially to be gentle with the gift but mostly to torture the twins. When I saw what it was, my mouth fell open.

It was a large, golden-brown photo album with a small, moving picture on the cover of me and George curled up on the couch, me sleeping on him. There were also initials in cursive script: _G.F.W_ above the photo and _M.C.R_ below the photo; our initials. I opened it, but there weren't any photos inside it yet.

"This is so sweet, George." I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled back at me.

"I figured this way we can look back on everything." he answered with a modest shrug.

"Where'd you get this picture from?" I asked, closing the cover to look at the picture again.

"Fred took it." George nodded at his twin, who smiled proudly, "It was the night Fred and I came back to tell you and Granger we got the Hogsmeade shop."

"Oh yeah. I fell asleep on you on the couch." I murmured more to myself, my eyes fixed on the picture.

We lazed about the flat for a couple more hours before we decided we should get ready to head to the Burrow. I dressed in a loose, white T-shirt; a blue flannel; heavy leggings; thick socks; and tan combat boots.

Once dressed, we all grabbed our winter clothes, in case we wanted to play in the snow at the Burrow, and went through the Floo. Fred went through separately, and me and George followed together.

A smile instantly graced my face as I stepped into the living room of the Burrow with George. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, several people called greetings from around the room, and the delicious smells of Christmas Brunch wafted from the kitchen.

"Misty!" Hermione hurried across the room from where she'd been talking with Ron and Charlie. She quickly pulled me into a hug, and I regretfully had to release George's hand to return the hug.

"Merry Christmas!" I grinned as we pulled back, "But I saw you just last night." I teased.

"Oi! Don't _I_ get a hug?" Fred asked, feigning offense. Hermione rolled her eyes at me, but hugged Fred nonetheless, smiling when he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh boys! Misty!" Molly came hurrying from the kitchen, frantically wiping her hands on her apron so they'd be clean in time for her to hug me tightly.

"Merry Christmas Molly!" I smiled, actually loving the fact that her hugs practically crushed the breath out of me. It was definitely a mother's hug.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." she pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks, smiling at me. She then kissed my forehead before moving on to greet her sons.

We were quickly pulled into conversations around the house. Charlie, Ron, and Bill demanded to know where George got his Ireland jersey, which he'd decided to wear to the Burrow. He soaked up the attention, and kept his arm firmly around my shoulders so I couldn't escape the spotlight.

After a while we all gathered in the living room to open presents. I got a Muggle novel from Hermione, a professional-looking leather shoulder bag from Ginny for when I _theoretically_ start work at Hogwarts, and my very own light purple Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur.

Harry arrived late, and even Ginny didn't know what he was up to. He nodded to Fred, and then the two lead Hermione outside. No one really knew what was going on, though I had my suspicions. Sure enough, about ten minutes later they came back in…followed by a middle aged couple, a woman with the same brown curls and eyes as Hermione and a man with Hermione's smile.

Molly practically shrieked in excitement and approached the couple like they were old friends, and Harry, Hermione, and Fred were surrounded by several people demanding an explanation.

I stayed off to the side, already knowing the story and wanting to give them a bit more space than everyone else. As my eyes scanned the scene I noticed the light glint off Hermione's hand. Looking down, I noticed sitting on the third finger of her left hand…was a simple diamond ring.

Knowing she wouldn't want the attention brought to it, since everyone was already freaking out over the fact that she got her parents back, I didn't mention it out loud, merely giving her a knowing smile. But when everyone gathered at the table for Brunch, which Molly set with an extra two plates, Ginny practically screamed when she noticed the ring.

So, Brunch flew by with talk of Hermione's engagement ring, Charlie and Andrea's wedding in less than a week, the Grangers' life in Australia, the twins' shop, Harry's Auror training, Ginny's Quidditch practice, and, of course, the Marriage Law.

After Brunch, the women all helped out with the dishes, despite Molly's protests. Hermione argued that Molly had done all the cooking and cleaning, the least all us girls could do was a few (hundred) dishes while the guys played in the snow for a bit.

When we finally finished everyone settled around the living room nursing cups of tea to warm up and relax. There were several different conversations going at once, a lot of them focused around preparations for Charlie and Andrea's wedding on December 31st.

Ginny turned to me from where she was sitting on the arm of the armchair. Harry was sitting in the chair with little Teddy on his lap. I was sitting on the couch with George's arm around my shoulders.

"So Misty, Hermione tells me the two of you are going to be helping the twins out some more during New Years. You aren't letting George bully you into helping are you?" she asked teasingly.

George glared at his sister while I giggled into my tea.

"No, he didn't bully me or anything. I don't have anything better to do with my time, and it's actually a lot of fun helping them make the products. Plus with Christmas and New Years they could always use a bit of extra help. I actually enjoy it."

"And she's a natural at it." George boasted, kissing my temple. I blushed, but leaned into him nonetheless.

Conversation continued until Charlie let out a booming laugh.

"Oi, Ron! You got a little something right there!" Charlie shouted, pointing above his own head.

Ron, who was sitting next to Luna, looked confused until he looked up and understood why everyone had started smiling or laughing.

There was a mistletoe magically floating above him and Luna.

He blushed a bright red and made to stand up, but couldn't move. I covered my mouth with my hand as he appeared to struggle for a moment. Luna looked concerned and tried to stand up as well, but found she was stuck, too.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron demanded, looking around.

"Oh, that'll be one of our newer products. Started selling it about a month ago." Fred piped up.

"Merry Mischievous Mistletoe." George continued, "Whoever it stops above can't move until they kiss. So you're stuck there until you give your fiancé a good snog, little brother." he finished, grinning deviously.

Ron glared at both twins for a long moment. After a long, drawn out stare down, Ron gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek and tried to stand up.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nice try, Ronniekins, but that's not going to cut it." Fred admonished him, shaking his head.

"Oh, sod off! Why'd you bring this thing anyway?" Ron snapped, his face bright red.

They both shrugged and answered in unison, "Felt like it."

Ron groaned and Harry piped up from his spot across the room, "Oh give it up, Ron! We all know you two snog quite regularly. In fact, a good portion of us have walked in on you!"

Several people nodded with smirks or grimaces, myself included.

"Just save poor Luna the embarrassment of drawing this out and kiss already!" Ginny added, waving her hand at them.

Ron glared at his sister, but before he could retort, Luna leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips for quite a few seconds. When she pulled away, she was smiling, and Ron was fighting his own smile, his face bright red. When he realized what'd happened, he hopped up and hurried into the kitchen, mumbling about getting cookies, much to his brothers' amusement.

The twins' Merry Mischievous Mistletoe struck multiple times throughout the night, mainly getting designated couples such as Harry and Ginny, Charlie and Andrea, Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Audrey.

However, to the embarrassment of several people, the mistletoe also struck and paired up Harry and Hermione. Everyone except Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Mr. Granger found this highly amusing. While they struggled to break free from the mistletoe's hold, George explained in my ear that the mistletoe was charmed to be attracted to people who have a strong connection, usually romantic, but not always, and certainly not related. Therefore there was no way Ginny'd get paired up with one of her brothers. That would've been awkward.

Finally, Hermione awkwardly pecked Harry on the lips and made to hurry away, only to be stuck again. When she looked up, the mistletoe was hovering over her and Fred. She blushed even redder than before, while Fred smirked.

"Oh no." I covered my eyes, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, seconds later several catcalls and wolf whistles met my ears. I peaked from between my fingers to see Fred and Hermione…basically eating each other's faces, Fred's arm tight around her waist and her hands fisting his jumper. I glanced at Hermione's parents, her mum looked happy, but her father was awkwardly looking anywhere but at his daughter

Finally someone chucked a rolled up ball of wrapping paper at Fred's head, breaking the pair up. When Hermione realized what had happened, she smacked Fred's chest and left for the kitchen with a bright red face.

I noticed the mistletoe disappeared during Fred and Hermione's little display, and I repeatedly looked above and behind me, expecting a sneak attack.

After conversation returned to normal for a good ten minutes, I relaxed and eventually forgot about the little plant. After another five minutes, I ran out of tea and wanted to get some more.

However, when I tried to stand up, I couldn't. I froze for a moment, too afraid to look up. Fred chose that moment to look over at his twin, and thus spotted my problem.

"Alright there, Misty?" he grinned, making the whole room turn to look at me. All the guys, plus Ginny smirked, Molly and Arthur were trying to cover their smiles, and Hermione and Luna were giving me sympathetic smiles. I glanced next to me at George who was smirking at me. When I looked at him he expectantly lifted his eyebrows.

I peaked up above my head and, sure enough, a mistletoe was floating above my head.

I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"It's not so bad, Misty. Just get it over with." Hermione encouraged me.

"Oi! I'll have you know, Granger, I'm an excellent kisser." George boasted. Fred snorted at his twin.

"Yeah, I know. I've walked in on you two on the couch, remember?"

"Shut up, Fred." George and I spoke at the same time. We paused and stared at each other as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Okay, now _that_ was priceless!" Ginny laughed.

"Are you taking my place, Misty?" Fred teased, feigning a worried expression.

I scoffed. "I don't think I could. I don't have a big enough ego."

Once again the room burst into laughter.

"Okay, enough. They've gotta snog now, remember?" Charlie interrupted, "Go on." he waved us on with a grin.

I felt George wrap an arm around my lower back and scoot me closer to him so our sides were pressed together. I peaked up at him from the side, completely aware of all the eyes on us.

"George Weasley, you better not embarrass that poor girl!" Molly warned sternly.

George glanced at his mother for no more than a second before he was staring down at me again. Then he leaned in and softly touched his lips to mine. I'd meant to pull away after a second, but then he started moving his lips against mine, and suddenly the feel of everyone watching faded into the background. It was several moments of pure bliss…

And then he moved his hand just under the hem of my shirt and tickled my back.

I jumped, jerking away from him. I stared at George with wide eyes, but he simply smirked at me. My eyes narrowed into a glare and I smacked his chest with the back of my hand.

"Ow!" George laughed, leaning away from me.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself there, Misty." Bill smirked at me, until Fleur swatted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, begging my blush to cool down. I grabbed my empty cup and stood to go into the kitchen.

When I was standing in front of the kettle I took in a deep, calming breath before I grabbed the kettle and poured tea into my cup. I held the warm mug in both hands, absorbing the heat and breathing in the aromatic steam.

Two arms slowly slid around my stomach from behind, probably trying not to spook me. A pair of lips kissed my cheek before a chin rested on my shoulder.

"You're not mad at me, right?" George asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "No, I'm not mad at anyone. You know I'm not much of a people person. I just needed a bit of a breather."

"Weasley family get-togethers _can_ get a bit hectic." George agreed with a nod.

"Mhm." I took a small sip of my tea, not wanting to scald my tongue.

"So, are you doing anything January 2nd?" George asked hopefully.

I thought about it. "I don't think so. Why?" I asked, feeling a tad suspicious.

"Well, I'm invited to a wedding and I'd really appreciate having a lovely lady such as yourself as my date." George explained enticingly.

"Oh really?" I looked over my shoulder at him with a grin. He returned the smile.

"Yep. 'Cause otherwise I'd be spending a majority of the time beating other witches off me with a stick, and I'd rather be showing off my fiancé."

I rolled my eyes, setting my cup on the counter and turning around in George's arms, leaning back against the counter. "And whose wedding is this?"

George looked mildly nervous and looked down between our toes, chewing his bottom lip.

"George?" I tilted my head to look up at him.

He sighed, looking back at me. His eyes scanned mine for a moment before he answered, "Angelina and Oliver."

I blinked for a moment, unsure how to feel about that. He was going to his ex-girlfriend's wedding, and wanted to bring me as his date.

"Before you over think anything, Ang was one of my friends before we started dating, and Wood was kinda my friend back in Hogwarts, too. I have no romantic feelings for her anymore, I swear. And I wasn't exaggerating, I really do want you to be my date so I can show you off, in a sense. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed of being paired with you, I really do care about you. Please?" he looked down at me with big, pleading eyes.

I chewed my lip, sighing through my nose as I thought.

"I'm assuming Fred was invited, too?" George nodded. "And Lee?" George nodded again, looking confused. "Who's going to run the shop? You're not leaving Verity alone all day, are you?"

George smiled. "No. The ceremony starts at five, so Fred and I are going to open the shop and work 'til about two or three. Verity will come in around noon and work 'til close, and Ron offered to come in around three and help her close. Lee's going to go to the ceremony, then go pick up Verity, and bring her to the reception as his date."

I blinked in mild shock. "Wow. You guys have got it all planned out, huh?"

George grinned proudly. "Yep. We always plan ahead. So will you? Pretty please?" he asked hopefully, his hands resting on my hips.

Despite my nerves, how could I say 'no' to that face? I smiled.

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you ready to go yet?!" George called from the living room of the flat.

I rolled my eyes, "One second!" I called back, checking that my hair was straight and my dress was fine.

"Your one second is up!"

I laughed, leaving the bathroom. "Why are you in such a hurry to get there? The wedding doesn't start for another forty minutes!"

"Mum'll kill me if I'm late to my older brother's wedding!" George defended, waiting by the front door.

"Okay, I'm ready. Lets go." I grabbed my coat and pulled it on over my dress, taking George's hand and letting him Apparate us to the front lawn of the Burrow.

The front path had been cleared of snow for all the guests, leaving the rest of the yard flawlessly white and smooth. There was a warming bubble in the backyard for the ceremony and reception.

I released George's hand and we walked up the path side-by-side. The wind swept by and blew my hair into my face for a moment. I had to reach up and swipe the hair behind my ear, and the distraction caused me to step right on a patch of ice.

My foot shot backward and I pitched forward onto the frozen, gravel path. My hands took most of the impact, but one knee also crashed into the ground.

"Misty!" George appeared in front of me, kneeling down and gently taking my wrists in his hands. I winced and looked down as he turned my hands so my palms faced the sky. They were scraped up with tiny rocks coating my hands and small specks of blood appearing on the surface of the skin.

 **(George POV)**

When I got a look at her hands, they were just starting to bleed from the scrapes.

I released one of her hands and pulled my wand from my back pocket. I waved it over both hands, causing the small cuts to shrink and disappear. I then gently brushed the grit and pebbles from her hands until they were clean.

"Let me see your knee. Is it hurt?" I asked worriedly, putting a hand on her waist and looking her over.

Misty winced, shifting to the side so she could lift the knee she landed on. Once I could see it, I sucked in a breath through my nose. It wasn't too bad, just a little red with a small scrape, it hadn't even started bleeding yet, but it certainly looked sore.

I waved my wand again over the injury, watching it disappear like it'd never been there to begin with.

"There, all better." I smiled gently at her, before my grin faltered. Something about this whole scene felt oddly familiar.

Misty blinked for a moment, her eyes wide in shock before she smiled shakily back at me, a strange, new emotion in her dark blue eyes.

Wanting to avoid any awkwardness, I gently took one of her formerly injured hands and sweetly kissed her palm. It worked, and she blushed adorably

"Thanks. I should've been watching where I was stepping." she muttered in embarrassment.

I grinned, keeping my grip on her hand and slowly helping her to her feet. "No problem. Lets get inside before Mum has a fit. I swear, between her and Andrea's Mum, someone's going to get a few gray hairs by the time this whole ordeal is over."

Misty shook her head at me, keeping her hand in mine as we approached the front door. "It's a wedding, not an _ordeal_. And you'd think with the number of weddings your Mum's had to help plan, she'd be an expert by now."

"You'd think, but she's a bit of a perfectionist. It's an absolute must that she be in charge of the food, decorations, dress, cleaning the whole house for all the guests…It's insane."

"She hasn't been that bad with our wedding." Misty pointed out when we reached the door.

I paused with my hand on the doorknob, looking down at her with a grin. "Yeah, but we've also had several months to plan, while some of the others only had a few months, and you've been on top of things. She doesn't have all that much to do with ours."

She blushed and nodded.

As soon as we entered the Burrow, I was dragged up to Charlie's old room to hang out with my brothers and Charlie's best mate from Romania, Sorin, who was his groomsman beside Bill, who was his Best Man.

I'm not sure where Misty was dragged off to, but I'd assume Mum enlisted her help in the kitchen or she was sitting with Hermione and Luna somewhere, considering Andrea was somewhere else getting ready with her sister, her Mum, and Ginny.

Fred could tell from the moment I entered my brother's room that something was on my mind, but he didn't say anything about it at first.

The wedding was just like all the others I'd been to, except I kept looking down at Misty, who was sitting next to me, trying to figure out why healing her scrapes had felt like such a deja vu moment. The thought kept distracting me through the whole afternoon until finally Fred questioned me about it during the reception.

"So, what's going on with you?" Fred asked curiously, coming to stand next to me at the drink table, watching the small crowd on the dance floor.

I sighed. "I…I'm not sure, actually. When we got to the Burrow, Misty slipped on a patch of ice and scraped her hands and one of her knees. I healed them, and for some reason it felt… _so_ familiar." I turned to look at my twin, seeing him watch me with his head tilted to the side. "I think Misty must've felt it too, 'cause she looked shocked and then…I can't describe her expression, but I could tell she felt something, too. I just can't figure out _why_ it felt so familiar. She hasn't fallen or slipped on any ice when I was around, so I can't figure it out."

Fred nodded thoughtfully, taking a sip of his punch. "And have you asked her about it?" he asked after a few moments.

I shook my head. "I didn't think to do so at the time, and I haven't really had the chance since. But if it was something that's happened before, wouldn't she have brought it up already?"

Fred shrugged. "Not necessarily. Maybe she didn't want to mention it, only for you to have no clue what she was talking about. That may be a bit embarrassing to her. Or it could be a bad memory, or something, or maybe you're just reading too far into it. It could be anything. You want my advice? Relax, let loose, have a good time tonight and just put it in the back of your mind. It might come to you in a couple days, and if it doesn't you can ask Misty about it." he turned and placed his empty cup on the table, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my fiancé on the dance floor." he grinned, nodding to where Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron.

I grinned to let him know I was fine on my own, and when he was gone I let my eyes wander around the backyard until I found who I was looking for.

Misty was standing with Hagrid, Charlie, and Andrea. It looked like her and Charlie were talking about something, while Hagrid and Andrea listened and laughed along with them. Judging by the wide smile on her face and the excited gestures she was throwing around with her hands, I could safely assume they were discussing animals of some sort.

My eyes stayed glued to her for several minutes, just watching the way she moved and talked. It was easy to see how far she'd come since we first met in July, just under six months ago. At the first family gathering she came to she stayed quiet and kept to herself, looking and probably feeling awkward and out of place, going so far as to sit alone under the tree. She still needed breaks to get away from people occasionally at family gatherings, but they weren't as frequent and they were more due to her introverted personality than her being depressed. She didn't stare blankly into space now and her smiles reached her eyes.

I had no idea how I couldn't have seen this when I first met her. When I'd taken my first look in The Leaky Cauldron, she'd seemed so simple and plain compared to Angelina's strong, exotic beauty and fierce determination. But now that I think about, Misty's beautiful in her own way. It was a simple, effortless, shy beauty that just took a while to come out, but once you stop and take a look it's easy to see, and you feel stupid for not seeing it earlier.

I gulped down the rest of my punch and placed my cup on the table behind me. I decided I was going to follow my twin's advice and example. I was going to push the earlier incident into the back of my mind for the night. And I was going to dance with my fiancé.

OoOoOoO

I finally fell into bed at nearly two in the morning. The ceremony had started at five in the afternoon and by the time Charlie and Andrea said 'I do', the sun had set and the stars were starting to come out. Finally, at midnight Fred and I set off a large fireworks display, welcoming in the New Year and sending our brother and newest sister-in-law off with a bang. After they left any guests that were still there gradually began leaving, and the family worked together to get everything cleaned up before we could head home, too. Mum offered most of us to stay the night, but only a few took her up on that offer.

"Night Forge." Fred muttered from his bed across the room.

"Night Gred." I smiled sleepily back before my eyes fell shut and I was dead to the world.

 _Everything started black and slowly faded into a blurry vision, sounds gradually starting to fill my ears. I was in a Hogwarts corridor, the familiar brick walls surrounding me as students in their uniforms walked by on either side, talking among themselves and carrying books._

 _I looked around and realized Fred was walking next to me, and we were having a conversation that I wasn't aware of. Judging by what Fred looked like, with the rounder cheeks and dorky-looking haircut Mum always insisted on giving us when we were younger, I'd guess we were about…13 or 14._

 _Loud laughter and a scuffling made us look straight ahead of us. There was a group of Slytherins surrounding a young girl, among them was Lucian Bole, a Slytherin in the same year as Fred and me. They were laughing and kicking the girl's books and shoulder bag around the corridor while she cowered into the corner._

 _I exchanged a look with Fred, noticing he had the same fire in his eyes as I probably did. We stormed toward them, both of us pulling our wands from our robes._

 _"Oi! Why don't you gits pick on someone your own size!" Fred shouted angrily, raising his wand at them._

 _The group looked up at us, the younger ones that were first and second years looking nervous. They hurried away in fear, while Bole and the other third year scowled at us, making a slower retreat down the corridor._

 _I glanced at Fred, and he jerked his chin at the girl. I nodded and he went to clean up her things while I approached the small, shivering girl._

 _I crouched in front of her, only able to really see her golden brown hair falling over her shoulders and arms as she hid her face, her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees bent up._

 _"Hey, you alright?" I asked gently._

 _She nodded shakily, an eye just barely visible behind her hair. I looked her over, not trusting that she was being honest. Sure enough, the space between her skirt and socks showed that her knees were scraped and bleeding._

 _I lifted my wand, which was still in my hand, and waved it over her knees, muttering the spell Mum had always used to heal our scrapes. The wounds began to shrink before my eyes and I noticed the girl barely lift her head to peak at what I'd done to her knees. When her knees were completely healed and spotless I smiled at her._

 _"There, all better."_

 _The girl sat there for a moment before hesitantly lifting her head to look up at me with familiar, big, dark blue eyes…young, round face framed in golden brown hair…_

I felt like I slammed back-first onto the hard ground before I shot up in bed, gasping in shock. I sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments, my head snapping around to take in where I was.

I could see Fred asleep in the bed across the room, and there were Quidditch decorations and family pictures…I was in Fred's room.

I calmed down, thinking over what I'd just dreamed about. It'd felt so real. Like it wasn't a dream…but a memory…

 _"…one day some Slytherins came and messed with me and…a guy came and helped me…"_

 _"…never spoke to each other after that…"_

 _"You fancied this bloke, didn't you?"_

My eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place. It couldn't be…could it? Could it have been me that helped Misty her first year? Could Misty have really fancied me all this time?

I have to know. There's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep until I do.

Glancing at Fred, I quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I crossed the hall and entered my own room with the same amount of stealth.

There, laying in my queen size bed, was Misty. I crept farther into the room, noting how the moonlight from the window bathed her cheeks in silver light, giving her an innocent, almost angelic look. She was laying on her side, one arm under her pillow and the other one stretched out a bit. Calypso was curled up near her on the bed, using Misty's hand as a pillow for her cheek. The cat opened one green eye, looked at me, and then went back to snoozing.

I approached the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, near Misty's hip.

"Misty." I whispered, gently resting a hand on her hip and giving it a shake. "Misty, wake up."

She groaned, scrunching up her face and turning more away from me.

"Misty, wake up. I need to ask you something." I whispered a bit louder.

She turned towards me this time, laying on her back. Her hand that wasn't under the pillow came up with her and she rubbed her fist into her eye, looking adorably innocent.

"George?" she muttered, her eyes not even open yet.

"Yeah. Wake up." I urged quietly, gently poking her in the ribs.

She twitched before blinking her eyes open. She looked at me, then looked out the window. She looked over at the clock on the other side of the room and her eyes widened. She looked back at me in disbelief, her head plopping back onto the pillow.

"George, what the hell? We just got to sleep like an hour ago!" she groaned.

"I know, but I've got a question for you."

"And it couldn't wait 'til morning?" she whined.

I shook my head. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep until I know the answer. Please Misty?" I pleaded, scooting further up the mattress to be closer to her.

She sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes. "Fine. What's this important question?"

I cleared my throat, looking down at my lap for a moment. "Well,…you remember when you were in the hospital after you tried to…you know?" I looked up to see her watching me, confused and concerned.

"Um, yeah."

"And we started the questioning game…thingy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I can't remember what question brought this up, but…you said something about…in your first year you were being picked on and a guy came and helped you."

Something flashed in Misty's eyes, like a hint of panic.

"Okay?" she asked warily.

"I need you to be honest with me, Misty. Please. That's all I ask."

She swallowed. "What's your question, George?"

I noticed she didn't actually agree to be honest, but I pushed on anyway. "The guy who helped you that day…the guy that you eventually…fancied…was it me?"

Now, I'm a lying expert. I know how to lie effectively, without even a hint that I'm doing so. And I know how to tell when someone is lying, or about to lie, to me.

That's exactly what happened.

Misty's eyes widened, she sucked in a breath and floundered for about a second before she managed to school her expression. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, George? Everything's not about you, you know. I didn't even know you in Hogwarts."

Her voice was shaky and it cracked at least once in that statement.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Misty, I'm not stupid. Earlier today, when you slipped on the ice and I healed your knee, I felt a sort of déjà vu moment. Everything about it felt familiar, but I couldn't place how or why. It bugged me most of the night until I fell asleep. I had this dream…and it felt real, like it was a memory." I looked Misty in the eye, noticing she looked concerned, and a bit hopeful.

"In the dream, Fred and I were walking down the Hogwarts corridor, and then we saw a bunch of Slytherins picking on a girl. We chased them off and Fred picked up her things while I checked on the girl. I healed her knees, 'cause they were scraped up, and I said 'there, all better' just like I did this afternoon. And when she looked up…it was you." the end of my statement came out as a whisper. I stared down into Misty's eyes, which started watering from lack of blinking. "It was you, Misty. I woke up after that, and I just had to know. So please, _please_ tell me the truth. Was it me all this time?" I asked desperately.

 **(Misty POV)**

I couldn't take his expression. He looked so desperate and worried, like he needed to know in order to live. I had to tell him. I had to, no matter how embarrassed it would make me.

I sighed, scooting up into a sitting position against my pillows. I kept my eyes downcast, my chin against my chest.

"Yes." I whispered.

I could hear George's breath leave him in a _whoosh_ , and he stayed silent for a while. I kept my eyes down, refusing to look up.

"I, I don't even…Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked after stuttering for a few moments.

I shrugged. "Lots of reasons."

"Like?" he urged seriously.

"Like…there was no point. I mean, it wouldn't have changed anything, we'd still be paired up for the Marriage Law, why bring up an old, unrequited crush? Besides, you never asked, so I had no reason to bring it up."

George sighed in defeat, nodding his head. "Okay, you've got a point." silence fell over us, and I looked up to see George studying the mattress where one of his legs was curled up on the bed, the other one hanging off the side. "How long did you…fancy me? I mean, did it start right then, did it start a year later, when did it stop?" he finally looked up after firing questions at me.

I bit my lip at the last question, looking down at my lap. I didn't show any signs of answering the question, so George used his knuckle to lift my chin. "Misty?"

"Well,…I didn't see you or Fred at all in the time between you leaving your seventh year and then seeing you at the Leaky Cauldron so…about three years? Well, after a while I just didn't think about you at all. I mean, I obviously had bigger things to worry about my seventh year; with my parents, NEWTs, and stupid Death Eaters teaching classes." George nodded in understanding. "So, I don't know, I just figured I was over it. I mean, how can you fancy someone you probably won't ever see again? But then…when I got that letter, and read your name…and then I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron…all these old feelings came rushing back, old insecurities…and I guess…I just never stopped…liking you." I trailed off uncomfortably.

"But…Fred and I are identical. How'd you know you liked me and not Fred?"

I blushed so red I felt like I had a fever from all the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Well, I don't think I really fancied you much the first year, it was more of a…distant admiration. And I couldn't tell you two apart until a ways into my second year. I mean, I could kinda notice subtle differences, but I had to actually pay attention when you guys said each others names before I could finally figure out which one was which."

"Wait…you could tell us apart only in your second year?" George asked in surprise.

I shrugged a bit. "Well, I started to be able to, by my third year I had no problems telling you apart."

"What kinds of subtle differences did you notice?"

I scanned his face, remembering the list I'd compiled in my head when I was younger. "Well,…physically, the first thing I noticed was you guys have different smiles. Your lip has a bit of a dip in the middle, while Fred's smile lifts more on one side…your nose also points down a bit, your cheekbones and eyes are a bit different,…and you've got a mole on your neck." I pointed at his neck, praying my blush would go away. I rushed on when I saw him fighting a smirk, "And your guys' personality is a touch different, too, but it was harder to spot. Fred's usually the instigator, and he's a bit…" I struggled to come up with a word, "louder? You're usually calmer, and you're sort of like the conscience, you usually know where to draw the line." when I finished, I dropped my eyes to my hands, which I'd folded in my lap.

George was silent for nearly a full minute before I got up the courage to look up at him. He was gaping a bit, like a fish out of water. Finally, he seemed able to find his voice.

"You noticed all of that just from watching us from a distance?" he finally asked.

"I know! I sound like a creepy stalker, okay!" I nearly shouted, covering my face with my hands in humiliation.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant." George hurried on, gently grabbing my wrists and pulling my hands from my face. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I just…hardly anyone can do that. My own parents still get us mixed up sometimes if they don't notice my lack of an ear, and our brothers and Ginny still get us mixed up. Hell, when I was dating Ang, she got me and Fred mixed around one time, luckily nothing happened." George hurried on, "No, Fred would've had a field day if something happened, but you get the point." he stated, rambling a bit. "What I'm trying to say, I guess…is that no one's ever really paid that much attention to be able to tell us apart indefinitely."

I blushed and looked down at the look in his eyes, so much more gentle than I was used to.

"I'm serious, Misty." he scooted closer, pulling my hands into his lap. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I love Fred, he's my other half, but I'm also my own person. All the time, if I'm out and people see me without Fred, they ask 'where's your twin?', or 'where's Fred?'. We're twins, we're not one person. Sometimes it's nice for someone to just…acknowledge me as myself, and not one half of 'Fred and George'."

I peaked up at him, pieces of my hair falling over my eyes. George smiled softly at me, brushing my hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." he whispered, his lips still brushing mine.

I sighed contently. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to thank me, but I figured words were worthless at this point. We kissed a few more times, just short, simple pecks. Then, George started peppering kisses over my cheeks, nose, and head; the gentle brushes tickling me and making me giggle.

I fell back and he followed me, leaning over my body and starting to move his lips over my chin, jaw, ears, and neck. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer while his hands supported him near my shoulders.

Then George suddenly rolled onto his side, his hand grabbing my waist and pulling me with him and flush to his front. His fingers dragged up from my waist to my ribs, making my shirt ride up and tickling me in the process. I giggled into his ear, and his breath washed over my shoulder, his chuckle shaking his chest against mine.

We kissed for a little while longer before we slowly calmed down. George rolled onto his back and pulled me close to his side, his arm wrapped around my lower back. I rested my head on his chest and draped my arm across his abdomen.

We laid there for a while, his fingers slowly trailing up and down my spine. I felt his breath in my hair a second before his lips pressed to my head.

"Thank you." he muttered, his voice muffled by my hair.

I smiled, turning my head and resting my chin on his chest, looking up at his face.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, George. You and Fred both have great personalities, I just…like yours a tiny bit better."

George laughed, pulling me even closer and kissing my forehead. When he pulled away he turned and rested his cheek on my forehead. We laid there for several minutes, and I could feel myself drifting off.

George shifted a bit under my arm. "Misty, if you're not comfortable sharing a bed tonight, I should probably go back to Fred's room."

I hummed, tightening my grip on him. "Stay." I muttered.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

George laughed quietly and kissed my hair. "Okay."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Aaaww! That was my favorite chapter to write! SO MUCH FLUFFINESS!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! : )**


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't feel like I'd been asleep long before something soft started peppering my face. My nose twitched and I tried burying my face in my pillow, but it started shaking when I did.

"Misty. Love, come on it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." I muttered.

"I've got to get down to the shop soon and I'd like some breakfast. Didn't you say you wanted to help us today?"

"Changed my mind." I grumbled.

"Come on, Love. Please? Don't leave me alone all day with Fred and Granger. They've been all lovey-dovey lately! I'm begging you!"

I laughed into what I belatedly realized was George's chest covered in an old T-shirt.

"Okay, okay! I'll get up." I laughed trying to push myself into a sitting position.

"Thank you." George sang, sitting up after me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, kissing the back of my head. "I'm gonna head over to Fred's room to change and then take a quick shower, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, watching him get out of the bed and leave the room. Once I was alone, I climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the small dresser, pausing at Calypso's cat bed under the window to scratch her head.

I changed into my newest favorite top, my light purple Weasley jumper, and an old pair of jeans. I then brushed the tangles out of my hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail. I figured I'll shower later in the evening or something, since I'll probably smell like sweat and potion ingredients by the end of the day.

"Calypso. Lets get some breakfast." I called, opening my bedroom door. Calypso stretched leisurely, half in her bed and half out, before scurrying past me out the door.

The mouthwatering smell of eggs and bacon reached my nose before I even crossed the living room to the kitchen. I smiled, seeing Fred sitting at the table eating and Hermione at the stove frying bacon and scrambling eggs.

"Morning, Mione. I forgot you were helping us out today." I greeted, getting Calypso's food dish and dumping a scoop of food into it. She purred, rubbing her head against my leg happily before eating.

"Yep, I figured I had nothing better to do. Here's some food if you want." she offered, lifting a plate full of eggs and bacon.

I took the plate from her with a smile. "Thanks."

I sat at the table next to Fred, and after a while Hermione sat down with her own plate, and George joined us and began eating his own food while Fred stood up and leaned back against the counter, drinking the rest of his tea.

Hermione and I were talking about Crookshanks, and when I glanced up I met Fred's eyes. I paused when I realized he was watching me. I blinked and glanced at George, but he was occupied with eating his last piece of bacon. When I looked back at Fred, his eyes were a tiny bit narrowed, his head tilted to the side as if he was examining me.

Then, ever so slowly, a smirk appeared on his face.

Unable to take the confusion any longer, I nervously snapped, "What?"

Hermione stopped talking, and she and George glanced at me before following my eyes and staring at Fred.

He didn't even acknowledge them, simply crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles.

"Did you know you've got a little something right there?" he asked, tilting his head and lifting his hand to point at the side of his neck.

I lifted my own hand and touched the spot he was pointing to, but it didn't feel any different from the rest of my neck. I glanced at Hermione, who was staring at my neck with mildly wide eyes. I glanced quickly at George, and Fred again before I hurried from the room toward the bathroom.

When I rounded the doorway into the bathroom, I moved my hand and tilted my chin so I could see the spot in question.

My mouth fell open, my eyes widening in shock.

There, sitting in plain view on the side of my neck was a small, pinkish-purple love bite about the size of my thumb.

"GEORGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I DID IT!" George yelled back nervously from the kitchen.

I huffed, resting my hands against the sink, glaring at the mark in my reflection.

There was a quiet knock on the doorway and I glanced at Hermione in the mirror.

"Hey. If you want I know a spell to make it go away." she offered with a small smile.

I grinned sheepishly at her. "Yes please."

She shook her head in amusement, pulling her wand from her jean pocket. She tapped the end of it against the love bite and I watched it slowly disappear in my reflection.

As she was putting her wand away I smirked a tiny bit at her. "So…where'd you learn that spell?"

She blushed and glared weakly at me. "Shut up." she muttered, trying not to smile. When I continued to smirk, she rolled her eyes and left the room. I followed after her a moment later.

When we returned to the kitchen, George smiled guiltily at me from where he was sitting at the table. I glanced over at where Fred was sitting on the counter, smirking at me.

"Shut up Fred." I grumbled, taking my old seat next to George. I kissed George's jaw since I didn't want to stretch to reach his cheek. I felt him grin before I pulled away and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What? I just wanted to let you know it was there so you didn't go through the day not knowing!" Fred defended, unable to keep the grin off his face.

I merely glared weakly at him until he hopped off the counter to put his plate and cup in the sink.

I picked up my fork and moved my head off George's shoulder, planning on going back to eating. I glanced up as I took a mouthful of eggs, and my eyes landed on Fred's khaki-covered butt.

Normally, I would've blushed and looked away rather quickly, hoping no one noticed I'd accidentally looked at a guys' butt. This time, however, an idea struck.

Trying to cover my smirk, I casually reached under the table so my hand was out of view and pulled my wand from my pocket. I aimed it expertly at Fred's right butt cheek, and nearly silently muttered, _"Diffindo."_

I carefully cut an upside-down 'U' out of his pants with the Severing Charm. When I was done the tear was mildly jagged and the flap hung down, reveling his red boxers.

I put my wand back in my pocket, and finished my breakfast with a self-satisfied expression.

I stood up to put my dishes away a couple seconds after George.

"Well, I'm gonna head down and get started." Fred announced, heading for the door.

"Sure." George glanced over his shoulder from the sink, doing a double take a second later. He narrowed his eyes and then they widened.

When he started to open his mouth, my hand flew up to firmly cover his mouth. He looked down at me with wide eyes, and I shook my head, my eyes pleading with him. His eyebrows shot up, before I felt his lips curve into a smirk against my hand.

When I heard the front door close I slowly moved my hand away from George's mouth, his smirk staying in place.

"You did that?" he questioned in amazement.

I shrugged with a blush. "He deserved it." I grumbled.

"You cut that hole in his pants?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Don't say anything to him, please?" I begged. "I want to see how long it takes him to realize it's there." I added with a small smirk.

George shook his head in amusement, laughing under his breath as he turned to finish his dishes.

The three of us joined Fred down in the backroom five minutes later. The plan for the day was for Verity to cover the front for most of the day so Fred, George, Hermione, and I could make and restock all the products that needed to be restocked.

I got started on making Patented Daydream Charms, the fourth item on the list Fred had written out in order of popularity and necessity.

We all mostly stayed in the backroom, except George went up front once to help Verity when a swarm of teenagers came in. Other than that it wasn't all that busy today.

We all worked in companionable silence for a few hours, each of us too indulged in what we were making.

When I finished my second batch of Daydream Charms, I stacked the little boxes up and carried the pile over to the shelves against the wall of the backroom. I carefully placed them up on the shelf just as George approached, carrying nearly a dozen Skiving Snackboxes, which kids were stocking up on before they went back to school. As he stood next to me, placing the boxes on the shelf above mine, he casually started a conversation.

"So, when's your birthday?" he asked curiously.

I paused for a moment, thrown by the question a bit. "Why?"

George looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Um, because we're going to be married in a couple months and I'd like to know when my fiancé's birthday is. I remember you telling me when we first met that it was in a few months. Did I miss it?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No…it's February 6th."

George grinned down at me in amusement. "Why do say it like it's a chore?"

"I don't like people making a fuss is all." I admitted with a shrug.

"Then don't tell Mum." George smirked, winking at me.

"Hey guys! I've got a lineup out here, and there's some customers who need some help!" Verity's voice called through the door.

Fred stood up, wiping his hands on his pant legs. "I'll go. My potion needs to sit for a while anyway."

I hid my smirk by turning to put the rest of my Daydream Charms on the shelves. The second Fred walked through the doorway and into the shop, I hurried over and peaked around the doorway, ignoring George and Hermione chuckling at me.

There was at least two dozen customers in the shop; about five in line, a few teenage girls in the WonderWitch section, a couple families looking around, groups of kids, and a group of preteens that Fred was approaching near the Skiving Snackboxes. I stepped into the doorway and leaned my shoulder against the wood, my arms crossed as I watched with a small smirk. George came to stand next to me in the doorway, and Hermione peaked between our shoulders.

The kids were taking turns asking Fred questions of some sort, and he was answering with grand hand gestures, making the kids look at him in awe.

A couple of the costumers who walked by him noticed the hole in his pants. Some pointed subtly, a couple snickered to their friends.

Verity noticed us standing in the doorway, and followed our eyes to where Fred was standing.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she barely stopped herself from laughing. She went back to helping customers until there were no more customers in line, which took about five minutes.

"Hey Fred?" she called across the shop. Fred looked up from where he'd moved on to help a young mother and her son. "Can you help me with something over here?"

"Sure thing, Ver." he turned back to check that the customers had everything handled before heading toward the register. My smirk widened a smidge when the boy noticed Fred's pants and tugged on his mother's skirt, whispering to her. Her eyes widened and she, too, fought a smile.

When Fred passed the door to the backroom, he noticed us all standing there watching him. He slowed down a bit and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. We all three waved 'innocently' at him, which just made him keep his eye on us even when he reached the counter.

He turned to Verity and she whispered something to him with an amused smile. He whispered something like, 'What?' back, and she repeated what she said a bit slower. Fred instantly looked down his front, then looked down over his shoulder. To the amusement of me, George, and Hermione he began slowly turning in a circle in an attempt to see his butt. Then he reached down and grabbed the torn flap with his hand, holding it out so he could see it.

"What the-" he glanced up and did a double take, seeing us watching him. His eyes first found George, and he raised his eyebrows, silently demanding an answer. George must've signaled something, because Fred's eyes flicked over to me, and his mouth fell open in shock.

"You?" he asked in shock and disbelief. I simply tilted my head and gave him an innocent smile.

Behind me George and Hermione burst out laughing, and my whole body trembled with suppressed laughter at Fred's expression.

Then, his shock slowly faded into a smile, then a smirk, his arms crossing over his chest and nodding in approval.

"Not bad, Ripley."

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him.

Hermione's laughter calmed a bit as she spoke next, "Come on back, Fred. I should be able to fix it."

Fred smirked at me again as he passed, following Hermione into the back room.

George wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug, his chest still shaking with laughter. "Oh man, that was amazing, Misty!" I shrieked when he suddenly picked me up, spinning me in a circle before plopping me back on my feet. "I can't believe you pranked _Fred_! Even just a little prank, I mean, you _pranked Fred_! Merlin, I…" he trailed off, his arms tight around my back, his eyes staring down into mine. I blushed, but maintained eye contact, waiting for him to continue.

A loud crash sounded, making us jump apart. Looking over, one of the preteens Fred had been talking to had knocked over the whole display of Soldiers On Parade, and the little red-coated soldier toys climbed to their feet and started marching off in all directions of the store.

George sighed in aggravation, while the boy looked sheepishly over in our direction.

I patted George's shoulder consolingly. "I'm gonna start making a batch of Pimple Vanisher. Have fun out here." I smiled at him before going back into the back room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Misty?" George called a second before the sound of the front door shutting was heard.

"In your room!" I called, struggling to move the zipper on my back the rest of the way up. I was getting ready for Oliver and Angelina's wedding and was putting on the same dress I'd worn for Charlie's. It was a simple, dark blue V-neck dress that hugged my body until the waist, where it flared out.

"You decent?" George's voice called from outside the bedroom door.

"Yeah."

The door creaked open and he peaked his head in, grinning at me. "You know, you may as well call this your room now. Or our room." he smirked, stepping just enough inside to lean his shoulder against the doorway.

I glared weakly at him. "Shut up." I grumbled, still struggling with the zipper.

"Need help with that?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

I sighed in defeat, letting my arms drop to my sides. "Yes please." I turned so my back was facing him and pulled my hair, which was still wet from my shower, over my shoulder so it wasn't in his way.

He came up behind me and I could feel his knuckles barely graze my back as he pulled the zipper up to the back of my neck. His lips then grazed my neck, his arms slipping around my waist and hugging me tightly. I smiled, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"I've been thinking, is there really a point in you having your apartment?" George asked quietly. "I mean, the Aurors are trying to catch this guy, but at this point…we'll be married in exactly two months. Even if they did catch him in the next few days, would there even be a point in you moving back into your apartment only for us to have to move in together soon anyway?"

I hummed thoughtfully. "Well, where _are_ we going to live after we're married? I mean, you, me, Fred, and Hermione can't all live together in this tiny flat."

George hummed like I did. "We can go looking for a place. There's someone I need to talk to before we decide on a place to live anyway, but I can think of a few ideas. Plus Fred and Granger are thinking of staying here in the flat, at least for their first year of marriage."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll look into selling my apartment, but we've got time before we need to actually do something. Lets just enjoy the next couple weeks and wait until Fred and Mione's wedding is over, than we have some time before the next wedding to come up with something. Unless they want us out right away?" I looked up at his face in time to see him smirk.

"Not really. Fred's planning on taking Granger on a surprise honeymoon right after their wedding, so they'll be gone for at least a week. And we'll be married about a month after that anyway. I think we can all survive living here together for a month."

"Okay, sounds good." I nodded.

George smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to jump in the shower quick. Fred should be coming up in about ten minutes, he just needed to finish something up in the shop. We'll leave in…" he checked the clock, "hour and a half?"

I nodded in agreement and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I used the Hot-Air charm from my wand to dry my hair, and did a trick Ginny taught me to curl my hair while it was drying, leaving my golden brown hair in loose ringlets.

An hour and a half later, George and I Apparated to Dorset, England right on the edge of the Puddlemere United home Quidditch pitch. Fred and Hermione appeared next to us a moment later.

George released my hand and offered his arm, allowing me to grip the crook of his elbow. We walked as a group to the other side of the pitch, where an archway was set up right at the base of the middle hoop. There were rows and rows of benches in front of the arch, creating a pathway to it. The seats were already about halfway filled.

The front, right row was saved for immediate family, and the front two rows on the left were reserved for the Puddlemere team, Ang and Oliver's teammates. I could also recognize quite a few people we went to Hogwarts with, mostly Gryffindors, as well as Professor McGonagall and a few other Hogwarts teachers.

George chose a row on the right about halfway down the isle. He moved down to the fourth seat from the isle, I scooted in next to him, then Hermione followed me, and Fred sat on the end.

We waited for close to twenty minutes, in which time Lee joined us and we had to scoot down to make room for him on the end, before Oliver came out and stood under the arch with a few men I didn't know.

Finally, some music started playing and a couple girls who I recognized as Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet walked down the isle with small bouquets of blue flowers.

Once Alicia was standing at the front everyone stood up and watched as Angelina was lead down the isle on her father's arm.

She looked even more beautiful than when we were in Hogwarts. Her dark skin was smooth and blemish-free, her black hair was shiny and perfectly curled a few inches past her shoulders, and her dark eyes were fixed firmly on Oliver, a big smile on her face.

I glanced up at George to see him watching her, too. He looked happy, not bitter or sad. He was watching her like someone watching an old friend get a dream come true, not a man watching his ex-girlfriend walk down the isle to someone else.

He looked down at me, probably realizing I was watching him, and raised his eyebrows. I simply smiled at him before turning back to watch Angelina and her father.

When they reached the front everyone sat down and watched the ceremony. Within a few minutes, George grabbed my hand and simply held it, our joined hands resting in my lap. I smiled at the simple gesture before returning my attention to the front.

It was easy to see that Angelina and Oliver fit well together. They acted like being together was as easy as breathing. They even threw a few Quidditch references and jokes into their vows. Typical.

When the bride and groom kissed, many of the guys erupted in catcalls and whistles while us girls clapped. When the applause settled down they walked down the isle and waited at the end so they could thank all the guests on their way to the other end of the pitch, where a large tent was set up for the reception.

We followed our row into the isle and formed a crooked line to make our way toward the newlyweds. I stepped to the side so George could walk beside me, letting him take my hand and subtly letting him take the lead.

Fred reached them first, since he was ahead of us in line. Angelina had a constant smile on her face and hugged Fred tightly before releasing him to let him and Oliver shake hands.

"Congratulations. So, what's the plans for the honeymoon?" I couldn't see his face, but I could tell by his tone he was smirking.

"Not sure how that's any of your concern, Weasley." Oliver retorted good-naturedly while Hermione backhanded Fred's shoulder.

"It's a fair question!" he defended lightly.

Angelina shook her head at him. "Fred, you're such a prat. I'd give you crap about it right back but I actually _like_ Hermione, I wouldn't want to embarrass her along with you." she smiled at Hermione before complementing her on her engagement ring. They exchanged pleasantries before they decided to save catching up for later, apparently Fred's stomach was complaining rather loudly.

I sucked in a deep breath, my stomach clenching nervously. I was about to meet George's ex-girlfriend, the girl I practically stole him from.

George must've noticed my dilemma, because he leaned down and kissed my cheek, his breath washing over me as he whispered in my ear, "I'm over her, Misty. If the Marriage Law went away tomorrow, I'd still want to be with you. Relax. Ang holds no bitterness against you."

I took a deep, calming breath, closing my eyes and forcing myself to relax. I nodded when I felt steadier and allowed George to pull me forward.

"Hey, Wood! Congratulations!" George greeted joyfully, pulling Oliver into one of those strange man hugs. When they pulled away he bowed slightly to Angelina, "And Mrs. Wood."

She laughed, leaning forward to hug him. "Shut up, you goof. Thank you for coming." the last phrase was spoken quietly near George's ear, but I still caught it. I tried not to be awkward or jealous, after all the hug could easily be a friendly hug, just a bit more…intimate than her hug with Fred.

When they pulled away, George smiled over at me, taking my hand back in his and tugging me forward. "This is Misty. Misty, this is obviously Oliver and Angelina Wood." he smirked a bit at them when he said their new titles. Oliver ignored him and offered his hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled nervously.

"It's nice to meet you." he smiled kindly.

"You, too." I returned it with a less nervous smile before I turned to Angelina.

She smiled brightly, not one ounce of bad feelings or fakeness in her expression.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, George told me a bit about you. I'm sorry the last time you saw me was a bit of a misunderstanding." she grimaced guiltily.

I shook my head. "No, that was my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I think anyone would have in that situation, it's not just you."

I shrugged, mildly awkward at the conversation.

"Anyway, good luck being married to this jokester for the rest of your life! You'll need it." she joked, jerking a thumb at George.

He slapped a hand to his chest, feigning offense. "I'll have you know I'm a complete gentleman. I haven't pranked Misty once!" then he grinned widely, "Although, she did manage to prank Freddie yesterday."

Both Oliver and Angelina gasped, their heads snapping around to stare at me.

"No way."

"How'd you pull that off? What'd you do?" Angelina asked in admiration.

I shrugged, uncomfortable in the spotlight. I could even hear a few people in line behind us making comments of amazement, having overheard George's exclamation.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal…all I did was…sever a hole in his trousers before he went down to work in the shop."

Oliver barked a laugh. "That's priceless!"

"OI!" we all turned toward where the reception was being held to see Fred about halfway across the field. "STOP TELLING PEOPLE!"

We all laughed before George decided to wrap things up and soon we were crossing the field toward the huge, white tent.

 **(George POV)**

The reception went well, and before too long people were on the dance floor for a more upbeat song. I would've tracked down Misty and dragged her out to dance with me, but my favorite future sister-in-law and darling baby sister had beat me to it.

Hermione, Ginny, and Misty were laughing together and dancing and overall just being goofy. Misty's cheeks were red and she had a huge smile split over her face, a couple dimples just barely visible.

I blinked and suddenly my twin was out there with them, taking turns twirling the three girls under his arms or spinning them out. I smiled, watching Misty laugh with my family, throwing her head back in carefree joy. Pretty soon Harry joined them, but more to dance with Ginny.

"She looks like she's having fun." I looked up just as Ang pulled her dress up and sat in the chair next to mine.

I smiled, turning back to watch again. "Yeah."

"She seems like a great girl. I don't get why you were so against being paired with her."

I frowned a bit. "That was before I even met her."

"Mm, that's not what I heard." My head snapped over to stare at Ang, who was watching the girls on the dance floor.

"What?"

She glanced at me, a small smile playing at her lips. "I ran into Harry and Ginny a couple months back, so we went out for lunch to catch up. They didn't give me any details, obviously, it wasn't their place. But they did mention that, while you're getting along great now, you treated Misty like dirt. Ginny's words, not mine."

I looked down at the glass of champagne I was holding in both hands.

"Yeah, I…well I obviously resented the Marriage Law, and I suppose I took it out on her for a while. Didn't really give her a chance until…something happened that opened my eyes."

I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my face, so I kept my gaze fixed firmly on the bottom of my nearly empty glass.

"Well, I'm glad to see it's changed."

I peaked over at her from the corner of my eye, a small grin tugging at my lips. "Meaning?"

She smiled at me. "You love her."

If I'd been drinking, I would have choked at that moment. "I-I what? How did-what makes you-"

"It's all over your face, George." Ang shook her head, still smiling at me. "You have this look in your eyes…you're in love with Misty. You never looked at me like that."

I grimaced guiltily, looking over at her. "Ang…"

She shook her head, smiling gently. "It's fine, George. I probably didn't look at you like that, either."

"I do care about you, Ang. And I did love you."

"I know. It just wasn't meant to be. She's better for you than I was." she smiled, looking back towards the dance floor. I followed her gaze in time to see Fred spin Misty away from him, causing her to stumble a bit, laughing hysterically.

"Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm still coming to terms with it myself. I just started realizing it yesterday, and I almost blurted it out …after she pranked Fred."

Angelina burst out laughing. "Of course it would take her pranking someone to make you realize you love her."

I chuckled, too.

"Well, she's lucky to have you." I smiled at her.

"And Wood's pretty lucky to have you…Angelina Wood." I grinned at her.

She smiled, and I realized I'd never seen her so happy.

"Well, I'm going to go catch up with some other people. I'll see you later." she patted my shoulder before she stood up and walked off toward where Oliver was standing with some old classmates.

I looked contemplatively at the dance floor before I downed the rest of my drink. Placing it back on the table behind me, I stood up and headed in the direction of my twin and the others.

They were all still dancing in a small group, and Misty's back was facing me. Fred saw me and grinned just as I reached out and grabbed her hand from behind. Giving it a tug, I spun Misty under my arm before pulling her close, wrapping my arms around her and locking my hands at the small of her back.

I grinned down at her, seeing her blue eyes bright with laughter and her smile stretched wider than I'd ever seen it.

"Hi." I pecked her nose.

She giggled and bit her lip for a moment. "Hi. I was wondering where you were."

"I was busy enjoying the view." I winked at her, making her blush. She then ducked her head and buried her face in my chest. I grinned wider, turning my face to rest my cheek on the top of her head, slowly swaying us to the music.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Does anyone have any good ideas if I decide to have Fred prank Misty as payback?**


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe you're marrying my brother in a week! We're officially going to be sister-in-laws!" Ginny squealed as we entered the small pub, Ginny skipping ahead while Hermione and I followed, shaking our heads in amusement. We'd invited Luna along, but she was having a day with her dad. Apparently, he was a little emotional that his little girl would be getting married in only 5 months.

"Ginny, you've already said that. Seven times!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation.

"I know, but…seriously!" she squealed again as we took a seat at a small booth in the corner.

After we ordered, Ginny and Hermione started talking about flowers and stuff, which was completely out of my depth. However, when we got our food and I started picking at it distractedly, they took notice.

"Misty? You okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

I started. "Oh, yeah everything's fine."

They eyed me doubtfully, and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Guys, I swear, I'm fine. It's not that, today's a good day. I just…I've got some things on my mind, I guess."

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny suggested gently.

I smiled slightly. "Well,…you remember how I pranked Fred on New Years Day?"

They both smirked. "Obviously. No one lets Fred forget it." Ginny joked.

I laughed. "Well,…after you took Fred into the back room," I looked at Hermione, "George was, like, really excited. Like, he swung me around and everything. And when he put me down he started to say something. I…I could be wrong, but…just his expression and the way he started talking…I thought he was going to say he loved me."

Both Hermione and Ginny's mouths fell open.

"And…what is there for you to think about?" Ginny finally asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted softly. "I guess…it's just a lot to take in. It's surreal. We've only really been dating for about three months, we've known each other for about six months. Is it even possible to fall in love with someone that quickly?"

"Sure it is." Hermione shrugged, "I mean, I feel like…I'm not sure if I'm all the way there, but I think I might love Fred."

"And I've seen the way you and George are, and that's just when everyone's around. I have a feeling he acts even sweeter when it's just the two of you. I could easily see him loving you." Ginny stated with a smile.

I blushed, lowering my eyes to the pasta I was twirling with my fork.

"Do you think you love him?" Hermione asked gently before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

I looked down. "How do you know?" I asked weakly, "I mean, how can you tell when you love someone?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well,…I guess people have different ideas of what love is." Ginny started thoughtfully, "It's kind of a mixture of things, I think."

"A couple base things, at least for me, is attraction-"

Ginny snorted. Hermione turned to glare at her. "Sorry. Just thinking you just admitted in a roundabout way you find Fred attractive."

"Shut up. Anyway, there's also trust. If you can't trust the person you can't really love them. At least, not fully."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I agree with that. And I do trust George, more than anyone I've ever met. He knows more about me than anyone, and he's proven that it doesn't affect how he feels about me."

"Exactly. And you obviously have to care a lot about the person. And just the thought of them hurting or losing them physically hurts you." Ginny added seriously.

"And you can easily imagine a future with him." Hermione finished with a soft smile.

I nodded, gazing at my plate thoughtfully.

Obviously I found George attractive. His soft, ginger hair; dark brown eyes that always have a mischievous glint and crinkle with laughter, his smile always present, his body toned with firm muscle from years of Quidditch,…even the scarred dent where his ear was cut off! I wouldn't change a single thing about how he looks.

I trusted him, not only with my life but with my secrets and my past.

I cared about him. Seeing him hurting when he told me about Fred being hurt in the battle made my heart ache for him, and I always wanted to see a smile on his face.

Just the thought of him dying killed me inside. He'd become one of my best friends, and I don't think I'd be able to take it if anything happened to him.

Finally, every time I pictured my future I came up with all these pictures that I'd never even considered before I met him. Thoughts of redheaded children running around a small house, flying around on small brooms or pulling pranks with their father and uncle, or a little red-haired girl perched on George's shoulders as he ran about.

A smile slid onto my face as the realization washed over me like a wave. I lifted my eyes to see Ginny and Hermione watching me curiously.

"I love George."

OoOoOoO

"So, George mentioned you and Fred are going on a honeymoon." I spoke curiously as I pulled the top half of my hair into a mini ponytail. I looked over at Hermione, who was sitting in a chair while her mum and Ginny fussed over her hair and makeup.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Hermione spoke quietly, trying not to move too much while her mum pinned a piece of her hair back. "But he won't tell me where we're going. He'll only say we're staying for a week and it's a surprise."

Ginny snorted. "Well, the twins do love their surprises."

"That's what worries me." Hermione muttered, though a smile lit up her face, just like it did every time she talked about Fred lately. Just the night before, after having a small bachelorette party, Hermione had confided in me and Ginny after everyone was dozing off that she could feel herself falling for Fred. We practically had to smother Ginny with a pillow to avoid waking the others with her squealing.

"There. Your hair is finally tamed." Ginny announced proudly. Hermione's crazy curls were tamed and smooth, held loosely back from her face with a barrette her mum gave her, and a few curls were framing her face.

"You look lovely, dear." Mrs. Granger said tearfully, hugging her daughter from behind.

There was a knock on the door before Hermione's father entered. I let them have their moment, grabbing Hermione's simple bouquet of daisies off Ginny's bed.

"I'll go check everything's getting set up." I told Ginny, handing the flowers to her and leaving the room. I hurried down the many flights of stairs and out the back door, catching a glimpse of Molly in the kitchen.

Most of the backyard had a thin layer of snow, and there were snowflakes falling from the sky, but they were disappearing a couple feet above everyone's heads. There were rows of chairs, creating an isle. Fred's brothers were leading guests to their seats still, while the groom himself was talking with his twin. They were both wearing simple vests over dress shirts.

After some debate, Hermione had allowed Fred the idea of color-coding. Fred was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a black vest. George as his best man also had a white dress shirt, but his vest was dark blue. All his groomsmen were also wearing white dress shirts, but Lee had a red vest, Bill a green one, and Ron purple. To match them, Ginny's white sundress had a dark blue sash since she's the maid of honor, my dress has a red sash to match Lee, Fleur's has a green one, and Luna's has a purple one.

George looked up and grinned when he saw me approaching. When I neared them George's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close so he could kiss the side of my head.

"Hey Love. You look beautiful." he murmured into my hair before pulling back to grin at me. "Too bad you're wearing Lee's color and not mine."

I rolled my eyes, but kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, but I think Ginny's a much better maid of honor than I'd be." I leaned my head comfortably on his shoulder as I looked up at Fred. "Is everything going okay out here?"

Fred nodded with a grin. "Yeah. The last of the guests just got here so we can probably start whenever Mione's ready. She doing okay?" he asked gently.

"Best I can tell, she's fine. Where're you taking her for a honeymoon?"

Fred grinned. "Dijon, France. She mentioned traveling there with her parents years ago and she really wants to go back. Don't tell her, though."

"Aw, that's sweet." I smiled. "Anyway, since everything's okay out here, I should probably head back inside. I'll see you guys in a bit." George pressed a sweet kiss to my lips before I hurried back inside. I spotted Harry nearby talking to a man in a black trench coat. There were several men and women dressed similarly posted around the yard, Aurors, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who wasn't supposed to be here. We hadn't spotted Hermione's mystery stalker for a while, but Harry insisted we shouldn't let our guards down. As I entered the house, I peaked into the kitchen and checked that Molly didn't need any help, which she didn't. So, I hurried back upstairs just in time for Hermione's dad to lead her from the room.

We waited in the living room for Molly and Mrs. Granger to hurry outside and take their seats, listening for the music to start playing, our signal to start outside.

A moment later, the first cords sounded from outside, and Ginny lead the way out the back door. I followed a moment later.

I kept my eyes fixed firmly ahead, trying to block out the guests on either side of me. There were dozens of people from both Hogwarts and the Weasley family. I felt my hands start shaking around the single daisy I was holding, a hundred eyes burning into me from all directions.

I looked up straight ahead, and caught sight of orange. I looked directly at George who smiled when I met his eyes. He calmly mouthed, 'Breathe', and I realized I hadn't really been breathing. So I took a deep breath and continued walking, reassuring myself that these people were here to see Hermione, not me.

I smiled thankfully at George when I finally reached Ginny's side, turning to watch as Fleur and Luna followed.

Soon the music changed, and I turned to watch Fred, beyond curious as to what his face would look like when he saw Hermione.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his grin widened, his chest puffing up as he took a deep breath. George smirked from next to him, nudging his twin with his elbow.

Hermione smiled shyly, her bouquet in one hand while her other held her father's elbow as they walked down the isle.

The ceremony went smoothly. Fred and Hermione didn't write their own vows, seeing as they'd been barely more than friends when they'd been planning the wedding. They repeated after Percy, who was officiating the wedding, and took the rings from George and Ginny to place on each other's fingers.

They smiled at each other, holding both hands as Percy announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

There was a loud _whoosh_ and black smoke appeared from thin air with enough force to knock me and some of the others off our feet. The smoke wafted around us, completely blocking my vision. Wind whooshed by me from all directions, screams erupting from around me and things bumping into me as they passed. I didn't know what was happening, but I reached around on the ground, trying to find someone I might know.

When everything finally stilled, I peaked up and looked around, freezing in horror. I carefully managed to climb to my feet, grabbing my wand from my sash without tearing my eyes from the scene in front of me.

Most of the guests had left their seats, huddling in groups either in the isle or back behind the chairs. I was standing between Ginny, Fleur, and Luna; all with our wands drawn. Fred and Percy were standing with George, Lee, and Bill; also with their wands all drawn, George's arm in front of Fred to warn him back. Harry was standing at the head of four Aurors, who were in front of Molly and Arthur, near the front row of chairs, all with wands out. The rest of the Aurors were poised in a ragged circle.

In the center of the madness stood three wizards and two witches in black robes. The two older wizards each held Hermione and Ron at wand point, an arm around their necks, while the other three stood around them in a defensive stance, their wands pointed out at the rest of us. I was shocked to realize I recognized the three younger ones. The twins, Hestia and Flora Carrow; and Theodore Nott were Slytherins in the same year as me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry in Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, _Potter_ …did you really think you'd seen the last of us?" asked the wizard who had Hermione. He was tall and older, his face covered in pockmark scars, and his hair gray and greasy.

"Not in the slightest, Rookwood." Harry answered, his voice both calm and authoritative. "I would've thought the two dozen Aurors currently surrounding you would've told you we were expecting you."

"Watch your tongue, halfblood!" the other man snapped, pointedly jabbing his wand into Ron's throat. "Unlike you weaklings, we're not above using unforgivable curses."

"What could possibly be your motive, Avery?" the head Auror asked calmly, "Voldemort is dead. The rest of your friends are either dead or in Azkaban."

"Exactly!" one of the Carrow twins snapped, "You all killed our families, people we cared about! And these two helped Potter destroy the Dark Lord! We will avenge everyone we lost!"

"And we'll start with the Mudblood!" Nott shouted, turning his wand to point it at Hermione's face.

"No!" Fred shouted, trying to shove at George's arm, but Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Fred to hold him back.

"There's no way you're getting out of here." Harry continued calmly, "If you kill them there will be dozens of wands firing at you within seconds. You'll be dead before you can blink."

Nott glanced nervously at the twin standing next to him, but other than that he didn't waver.

"Then we'll die in honor! We'll die fighting for the Dark Lord and everything he stood for!" Rookwood shouted, tightening his grip on Hermione so she grimaced in pain.

I looked anxiously over at Harry just in time to see him give the Aurors behind his back a slight hand gesture.

In a wave, nearly all the Aurors raised their wands and fired spells at the Death Eaters, but the twins and Nott shot up a shield just in time to protect the group, and then Avery Jr. and one of the twins began firing curses back at the Aurors.

Several Aurors began dueling them, different colors flashing before my eyes, and in the struggle Ron was able to get free and out of range.

Rookwood stepped back with his arm still tight around Hermione's neck and the other four formed a barrier around him, making it impossible for any spells to get through to Rookwood and Hermione.

Through the tangle of legs and bodies, I could just see Rookwood with the tip of his wand pressed to Hermione's temple. Time seemed to slow and sounds quieted as I spotted the familiar green glow appearing from his wand.

My fist clenched around my wand, my arm slowly raising without thought. It felt like there was cotton in my ears, everything was muffled and blurry except for Hermione and Rookwood.

I forced myself to focus, memories flashing before my eyes. Knitting with Molly, going dress shopping with the girls, cuddling on the couch with George, dancing with Hermione at the club months back, pranking Fred, mine and George's first date…

 _"Expecto Patronum."_ my voice was muffled to my own ears as I drew a circle with my wand.

A white light burst from my wand with such force I had to step back, but kept my stance firm other than that. My vision blurred, and I could just make out voices shouting and flashes of colored lights.

My blurred vision faded black at the edges and I felt myself falling back, and then I was out…

 **OoOoOoO**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But at least you'll only have to wait a couple days : )**


	23. Chapter 23

A pulsing pain in my head was what finally pulled me from sleep. I scrunched up my nose, turning over to bury my face in the cool pillow in an attempt to make the pain go away.

Something touched the back of my head and started combing through my hair.

"Misty? You awake?"

I groaned, turning back over and forcing my tired eyes open. Sitting right next to my bed was George. His ginger hair was ruffled and sticking out at all angles and he was wearing Fred's old blue jumper with the 'F' on the front.

"Hey." he grinned, speaking quietly, "How're you feeling?"

"Head hurts." I croaked, my throat dry.

He nodded, and helped me sit up against the backboard, and then grabbed a small vile and a glass of water off the bedside table. He made me drink the potion first, which immediately relieved me of my headache, and then gave me the water to wash down the nasty taste.

As I sipped the water, I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was. I looked over at George.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in mine and Fred's old room at the Burrow. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked gently.

I thought about it. I remembered helping with Hermione and Fred's wedding, then all of us walking down the isle, they were about to kiss…

"Death Eaters." I whispered in horror, turning to look at George with wide eyes.

He nodded, his eyes searching mine. "Yeah, the Death Eaters grabbed Hermione and Ron. Then there was a bit of a duel between the Aurors and the Death Eaters. Ron escaped, and it looked like Rookwood was going to use the Killing Curse on Hermione, but no one could get past the others to stop it. Then,…do you remember what happened?" he asked carefully.

I thought as hard as I could, but I couldn't remember much of what happened. I finally shook my head. "Is Hermione okay? They didn't kill her, did they?!"

George shook his head, taking my hand in his. "No, she's perfectly fine, hardly any bumps and bruises. Misty," he paused, watching me, "you saved her. Everyone was trying to get past their shields and curses with spells,…but you used your Patronus to get past them. It was so strong it knocked them all back a couple meters, knocked 'em right out. Since Hermione wasn't covered in Dark Magic traces like the Death Eaters the Patronus went right by her, knocking Rookwood off her. It took a lot out of you, too. You passed out almost before the spell was finished. Your head hurt 'cause you hit your head on the ground when you fell."

I nodded. That made sense. But I could tell by George's expression that there was something else on his mind.

"George? Did something bad happen?" I finally asked.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, not really. It's just…remember a long time ago you told me your Patronus was a river turtle?"

"Yeah."

"Well,…when was the last time you cast your Patronus charm?"

I thought about it for only a second. "During my Fifth year, when we were learning about them in Dumbledore's Army."

George looked taken aback. "You were in the DA?"

I nodded. "I only went to about half the lessons, though. And I didn't really practice with everyone, 'cause I didn't want to draw attention to myself. But I practiced on my own and managed to form my Patronus twice."

George nodded, eyeing me thoughtfully. "And…you're positive it was a turtle?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not an idiot, I know what a turtle looks like." I snapped.

"I figured you would, but the thing is…it wasn't a turtle. Yesterday, when you used your Patronus on those Death Eaters,… it wasn't a river turtle."

I stared at him in disbelief, my mouth falling open a bit.

"What? That-that's not possible. It was a turtle, it had to be."

"Now before you freak out, I mentioned it to the others and we've been throwing theories around. The one dad thought up makes the most sense, honestly. It is possible for someone's Patronus to change if they go through something that changes them, either good or bad. For example, Teddy's mum Tonks, I'm not sure what her Patronus was originally, but after she fell in love with Remus her Patronus changed into a wolf, to represent him being a werewolf."

"Okay, so you're saying I went through something, and my Patronus changed." I summarized slowly.

"Yep. Cause if you think about it, a river turtle would've fit you perfectly back then. You were shy and whenever you got scared and felt threatened you'd pull inside yourself to keep from getting hurt. But you're not really like that anymore, at least not as bad."

"So what exactly is my Patronus now?" I asked.

"Well, Charlie and Hagrid had to figure it out. It's a fox squirrel. Apparently there's hundreds of different kinds of squirrels." he rolled his eyes, making me smile. "Hagrid describes them as being quiet, secretive, mischievous, and very beautiful." he finished sweetly.

I shook my head at him, unable to wipe the smile from my face. "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"The Aurors apprehended all the Death Eaters, and everyone went around making sure there weren't any serious injuries, I stayed by you. Finally Fred demanded he get to kiss his wife since, and I quote, 'those bloody Death Eaters interrupted my snog!'." I burst out laughing, "So, the bride and groom kissed and they all lived happily ever after. The End."

I continued laughing, shaking my head at his goofiness.

"I hear laughter." The door peaked open and Bill stepped into the doorway. He smiled at me. "Glad to see you're up. How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine now." I answered, smiling back.

"Misty?" Hermione peaked between the doorway and Bill's shoulder. She beamed at the sight of me sitting up in bed. "You're up!" she hurried into the room and hugged me tightly, pulling away only when we heard the sound of several sets of feet approaching.

"Is she up?" Fred paused next to Bill before smiling at me and entering the room with Charlie, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Ron following behind him.

"Weren't you two supposed to leave for your honeymoon?" I asked in confusion, looking between Hermione and Fred.

Hermione blushed a tiny bit while Fred answered, "The original plan was for us to leave last night after the wedding, but we both wanted to wait until you woke up."

I grimaced guiltily. "Sorry-"

"You saved Hermione's life, don't bloody apologize." Fred admonished, shaking his head with a small smile.

"You sure you don't want to be an Auror?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No, I'm good. That was enough stress to last me a while. I'll leave it to you professionals from now on."

Everyone chuckled before Fred leaned down to give me a gentle hug.

"We're glad you're okay." he whispered in my ear. He kissed the top of my head as he pulled back. Then, Charlie, Ginny, and Luna leaned down to give me hugs next.

"I'm going to Floo McGonagall to let Hagrid know you're okay." Charlie announced, backing toward the door, "He wanted to check in on you a few times, but he couldn't fit through the twins' doorway." he grinned, waving at me as he left. He passed Molly out in the hall as she approached the room carrying a tray with a mug and plate.

"What're you lot doing crowding her? She should be resting!" she scolded, squeezing between Harry and Ron. "How're you feeling, sweetie?" she asked me gently.

"I'm fine, Molly. Thank you." I smiled at her. She smiled back before glaring pointedly around her.

"Well, we've got to go. We'll see you guys later." Ron stated hurriedly, taking Luna's hand and practically dragging her from the room. Harry and Ginny followed suit along with Bill.

"I'd better go make sure my bags are packed. Now that you're up Fred and I'll probably leave this evening." Hermione stated, glancing at Fred for confirmation, which he gave with a nod. She smiled back at me again, giving me one more a hug and a thank you before leaving the room.

"Right, here's some food for you, just something simple in case your stomach's a bit sensitive. If you're still hungry later just send George for some more, okay?" Molly smiled warmly at me as she placed the tray on my lap, which held a mug of tea and a plate of toast.

"I will, thank you." I smiled shyly, not used to this level of caretaking.

Molly then turned and frowned at George, who was still sitting on the desk chair beside my bed.

"Fred, you should be getting ready for your trip, not sitting in here crowding Misty and your brother!" she scolded.

Fred, who was standing behind Molly, bit his lip to prevent his laughter while George gaped at his mother.

"Mum, I'm George! Do you not notice the one ear?" he exclaimed, turning his head to point at the small dent on the left side of his head.

"Oh, George, sorry. You really should stop wearing your brother's clothes." Molly pointed out.

"It's the first thing I grabbed." he shrugged in response.

Finally, Molly shooed Fred from the room and left me and George to talk and relax.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **There you go, did I put you all out of your misery? Seriously, your guys' reviews made my day! : )**


	24. Chapter 24

There was a knock on the door a few seconds before it opened and Healer Bethany stepped in, closing the door behind her. She smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Misty. How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good." I smiled back before handing her my journal, which I'd been instructed to keep all those months ago when I started taking counseling.

She opened it to where it was marked and began skimming the pages I'd written in since our last meeting a month ago. "I see you've been improving. Nothing too negative or serious mentioned since mid-December from the look of it, and that was an understandable time for you to be set off. Apart from a bit of insecurities January 1st with the wedding of your fiancé's ex you seem to be doing much better. If you had to guess, lately about how often do you have…episodes?"

I thought about it, trying to remember the last time I'd had a 'bad day'. "Well, when I do have them they're not as serious, and George usually notices right away and helps pull me out of it. But when I do have one…it's probably about once a month or less I think, and I usually have to have something set me off."

Healer Bethany nodded with a smile, scribbling something on her clipboard while balancing my open journal in her lap.

"Well, that's good to hear. Is there anything in particular you'd like to mention or discuss?" she asked, looking back up at me.

I thought about it seriously, realizing I really didn't. "No, I think I'm good."

"Well, then I've got some good news for you. After today you're not required to come in anymore. You're cleared. Now, that doesn't mean an episode will never hit you again, depression isn't something that will go away indefinitely. You may still have to work to keep it at bay, but if you ever need help or someone to talk to, just set up an appointment here, okay?"

I nodded, a huge smile spread over my face. "Okay, thank you."

"It's no problem." she smiled back, standing and handing my journal back to me. She then opened the door and gestured me through. "Have a good day, Misty."

"You, too." I smiled back before hurrying back down the hall toward the waiting room.

About eight people were spread around the room in the uncomfortable-looking chairs, but my eyes fixed on the familiar redhead reading a magazine near the front.

George looked up just as I reached him.

"Hey." he put down the magazine and stared up at me, "That was quick. What happened?"

I smiled widely, hugging my journal to my chest. "I've been cleared. I don't have to come back unless I feel like I need to."

He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, his face buried into my hair and mine in his neck.

"Good. Then what do you say we get outta here?" he suggested, pulling away with his hands linked at the small of my back, "I think this calls for Fortescue's ice cream!"

OoOoOoO

I walked up the steps toward the flat from the shop's backroom. I opened the door when I reached the top, only to pause in the doorway.

The lights were off but dozens of lit candles surrounded the room, giving it a romantic, dimmed look.

"George?" I called hesitantly.

"Hold on!" he called back a few moments before he hurried out of the kitchen toward me. My mouth almost fell open because he was wearing a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair mostly neat. "Hey. I'm almost done making dinner. I need you to go to our room and get changed, please. There's a dress laid out on the bed."

"Wait, what?" I was completely dumbfounded.

"Did you really think your birthday would come and go without us doing something?" he asked me rhetorically.

"You already said happy birthday this morning." I pointed out.

George sighed, wrapping his arms around the small of my back and pulling me close. "I know I promised not to do anything big. This is just us having a romantic dinner at home. What's wrong with that?"

"What about Fred and Hermione?" I asked curiously, my hands resting on his chest. The four of us lived in the flat for the time being, Hermione and I had spent most of the day together just shopping around and hanging out.

"Fred's closing the shop and then they're having dinner at the Burrow with Mum and Dad. Now go get changed. I've gotta get back in the kitchen before dinner burns." he kissed my forehead before hurrying back into the kitchen.

I shook my head in amusement, but did as he asked and headed toward the bedroom George and I now shared. We'd started sharing most of the time after my big revelation New Years, but didn't start doing it every night until a few days before Fred and Hermione's wedding. Obviously when they returned from their honeymoon Fred and Hermione began sharing his room.

When I entered the bedroom and closed the door behind me I saw the dress George mentioned laid out on the bed with a note, but it wasn't the dress I was expecting. It was brand new.

I lifted the note and read the familiar handwriting.

 _Hey Misty,_

 _Happy Birthday, sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but George said it would ruin the surprise since I'm apparently not supposed to know it's your birthday. I bought you this dress because George asked me to get you a dress I think you'd like, so I hope you like it. I think it'll look great on you. And don't worry about Crookshanks and Calypso, they'll be spending the night at the Burrow with us. Have a nice night!_

 _Hermione_

I smiled, placing the note back on the bed. I lifted the dress and looked it over skeptically. It was red and backless with no sleeves.

I sighed, figuring it couldn't be so bad. Hermione wouldn't pick something awful. So I quickly changed out of my casual clothes and slipped the dress on.

It was simple and flowed down to my knees, the neckline pretty high with three-inch shoulder straps, and my back was left bare to about five inches above my butt.

I looked down at myself, smoothing the skirt of the dress down with my hands. I paused, then slowly turned my arms so my palms faced up.

I hadn't looked at my scars in months, I'd almost forgotten they even existed. As I looked over the crisscrossed scars marring my wrists and forearms, I realized they weren't as embarrassing as they were before. Only about five or six months ago I wouldn't even consider wearing anything that wasn't a long-sleeve because I didn't want anyone to see them. But it was different now. These scars were a part of my past, a sign of what I went through and managed to get past with the help of George, Hermione, and everyone.

I sucked in a deep breath before I hurried to finish. I took off my socks, figuring I could go barefoot, and took my hair out of its braid, shaking it out and running my fingers through it to get the tangles out.

Deeming myself okay, I left the room and headed for the kitchen.

I stopped in the entryway between the living room and kitchen, watching George stir something in a pan on the stove. He switched the stove off before turning to look at me. He smiled, looking me over from head to toe, which obviously made me blush.

"You look beautiful. Come on, give me a spin. I wanna see the whole thing." he turned toward me, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "George-" he twirled a finger in the air, silently telling me to spin. Again, I rolled my eyes, but humored him and slowly turned in a complete circle. When I finished he nodded in approval.

"Granger's got good taste." he smiled, turning back to the stove to begin scooping the food onto a plate.

"Should you really keep calling her that? I mean, she's been a Weasley for three weeks now." I pointed out, crossing my arms.

"Old habits die hard." he shrugged before turning back to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and gently ushered me to one of the chairs, pulling it out and then pushing it back in after I'd taken the seat. He placed two plates of what looked like a delicious chicken stir fry on the table.

"I know you don't drink alcohol, but I thought tonight called for something bubbly, so I kinda played around with this idea and mixed pumpkin juice with some of the Fizzy Orange Juice from the shop. It turned out pretty good if you want some. If not we've got tea, water, and lemonade." he offered me a small cup of orange-colored drink, a bit lighter shade than plain pumpkin juice, which I took and hesitantly sipped. The flavor was a mix of sweet, rich, and tangy. I smiled.

"This is really good." George grinned in pride, taking the cup back and filling it all the way before placing it back on the table.

When he got his own cup, he sat across from me.

"So, how was your day with Hermione?" he asked, taking a bite.

"It was fun. We mostly shopped around, had lunch, and stopped for ice cream. We didn't really buy much, she just got a few books when we stopped at a bookstore and I picked up some more cat food since we're running low. This is really good." I announced after taking a bite of the stir fry.

"Thanks. It sounds like you girls had fun. So overall it's been a pretty good birthday?"

"The best I've had in a while." I answered with a smile before it turned slightly sad and I looked down at my food, "Although, I guess that's not saying much, is it? Considering my last birthday was spent alone and the birthday before that was spent grieving my parents' death."

George took my hand in his from across the table, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Misty. If I'd known at the time, I would've been there for you."

I smiled back at him. "I know. Sorry, lets change the subject. I don't want to make today sad. How was the shop today?"

George smiled. "Pretty good, we may need your help again if you're up for it. Our WonderWitch section is getting a tad low, guys buying Valentine's Day gifts and whatnot."

I shrugged. "Sure, I could help out. Just remember next Monday your Mum wants us at the Burrow to make last minute decisions for the wedding."

George grinned. "Merlin, I almost forgot we're getting married in less than a month. Excited?"

I shrugged, gathering some food onto my fork. "Excited. Nervous. Anxious."

"Why? Dreading being married to me?" he asked lightly.

I shook my head, a small, nervous smile tugging at my lips. "Not that. I'm not good being the center of attention and all that, plus you've got a huge family and a ton of friends. And Ginny's told me horror stories of your Aunt Muriel."

George scoffed. "Figures. Don't listen to her, okay? Yeah, Aunt Muriel's a bit of a toad, but I doubt she'd say anything about you, at least to your face. If that's all you're nervous about, I'll rally my brothers to act as defense at the wedding so she can't get anywhere near you, okay?"

I laughed, relief making my muscles relax a bit.

We talked for another half an hour while we ate. When our plates were bare and our glasses empty George cleared the table and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, waving his wand to set the dishes to wash themselves.

Then he smirked at me before flicking his wand at the wireless on the counter. A slow song drifted from the device as he walked around the table toward me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, giving me a charming smile with his hand held toward me.

I smiled shyly, slipping my hand into his and letting him lead me into the open space of the living room. He pulled me close, one hand holding mine up and the other rested on the small of my back, the rough calluses of his fingers and palm pressed into the skin left bare by my dress. My other arm wrapped around the outside of his arm so my hand could grip the back of his shoulder. He smiled at me, leaning down to press our foreheads together, our noses brushing. I grinned back up at him.

"It was really sweet of you to do all of this." I whispered, not wanting to break the spell of the moment.

"My pleasure." he pressed a short, sweet kiss to my lips before pulling back just enough to keep talking, "I figured since you said you never went to the Yule Ball I could give you the next best thing."

I laughed quietly. "And the several weddings we've danced at in the last several months don't count because…?"

George shrugged. "Okay, they could count, but I thought this was more romantic." he said as he twirled me once under his arm. I laughed as he pulled me back in, my hand going to the back of his neck instead of his shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Misty." he murmured quietly, his fingers running soothingly up and down my spine.

"Thanks. You look nice, too. You'd think I'd be used to seeing you dressed up by now." I joked.

George scoffed. "No matter how many times you see it, I'll always be the handsomest man you've ever laid eyes on." he boasted, lifting his nose in the air. I laughed as he cracked a smile and lowered his head back to normal. "But seriously, if I never see another set of dress robes, it'll be too soon."

"So,…March 2nd, aka our wedding day."

"Darn, I knew I was forgetting something." he teased. I smacked his shoulder, shaking my head at him. When his laughter calmed down I laid the side of my head on his shoulder, my forehead touching the side of his neck.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just swaying in place to the quiet music, the fingers of our joined hands entwined together.

"Hey, Misty." George finally spoke quietly near my ear.

"Yeah."

"I need to say something."

I lifted my head, turning to look up at him in concern. "What is it?"

He sucked in a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "I'm really glad I met you. You've made…such a huge impact on my life, and I absolutely love spending time with you. And I'm so sorry for how I treated you before."

"George-"

"No, please hear me out." he interrupted, his eyes big and pleading. I sighed and nodded for him to go on. "I treated you horribly, even if I didn't say anything mean to you, I made you feel like you weren't good enough, and you are. You have no idea how amazing you are. If the Marriage Law just went away or the Ministry revoked it I'd still want to be with you. Hell, I'd still want to marry you next month if you were fine with it. I love you. We've talked about things I've only ever spoken with Fred about, and that's saying something.

"Look," he released my hand and placed both of his on my waist, "I know the Ministry kinda took the choice away from us, but…" he paused before taking his hands from my waist and reaching into his pants pocket. He pulled a small, black box out and dropped down to one knee in front of me.

My hand flew to my mouth in shock. This couldn't be happening, right? My life may have gotten better but it couldn't be that perfect, could it?

"All laws and requirements aside, I want to marry you and have a family with you down the road. I want to live a life with you in it, not because I have to, but because I've fallen in love with you. So, will you, Misty Carling Ripley, marry me by choice and not because of some stupid law?" he asked sincerely, flicking the box open to reveal a simple engagement ring with a silver, twisted band and a small, purple jewel on the top.

My eyes burned with unshed tears, my lips shaking to the point I couldn't get the words out. Finally, I nodded my head jerkily, pulling my hand away from my mouth to babble a 'yes'.

George grinned, a beautiful mix of joy and amusement in his expression as he took my left hand in his and slipped the ring onto my third finger. Running his thumb over my hand, his lifted it to his mouth to kiss my fingers. I bit my lip, attempting to suppress the huge smile that wanted to break out.

George stood up, scooping me into a hug and lifting my feet off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When he lowered me to my feet my arms slipped down enough so I could grip his ginger hair in my fingers, pulling him down and pressing an excited kiss to his lips. He returned it eagerly, his hands holding my sides and pulling me close to him.

When we came up for air I wrapped an arm around his neck in a hug, my other arm slipping under his and around his back to keep him close while both of his arms went around my lower back. Our fronts repeatedly pressed together as we caught our breath.

I turned my face into his neck, my breathing starting to return to normal.

"I love you, too." I whispered into his neck, keeping my eyes on the side of his face. His cheek pulled back as his smile stretched across his face. He tilted his head down to look at me, our faces less than an inch apart. He kissed the tip of my nose, making my already-large smile grow.

I pulled back and lifted my hand to examine the simple, beautiful ring.

"George, it's beautiful." I whispered.

"I thought of you the second I saw it, of course that might've partially been because you were the reason I was shopping for an engagement ring in the first place." he grinned, making me lightly smack his shoulder. "It's amethyst, your birthstone."

"And it's my favorite color." I whispered.

"And it's your favorite color." he confirmed, a gentle smile as he stared down into my eyes.

I leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love it." I whispered to him.

"I'm glad. Now, come on. I've got Apple pie and ice cream for dessert." he pulled away, taking my hand.

"Oh, so that's why I love you!" I smiled cheekily. He gave me a playful glare before yanking me into him, trapping both my wrists in one hand behind my back while his other one tickled my ribs.

I shrieked, trying to escape his grasp. "No! Stop! George!" I laughed, trying to yank my wrists free.

"Nope, you gotta take it back first." he smirked triumphantly, watching me squirm.

"Okay, okay! That's not the reason! I love you! Now STOP!" I screamed through my laughter. Tears were brimming my eyes from laughing so much.

George's fingers stilled and he released my wrists, instead resting his palm on the small of my back.

He kissed my cheek, brushing a piece of my hair out of my face and brushing his knuckle down my cheek. "Love you, too."

 **OoOoOoO**

 **First of all, I'm embarrassed to admit that I didn't even notice the connection between George having a fox patronus and Misty having a fox squirrel patronus, that was completely accidental, and thank you Trelevona for pointing that out. I love it when little details like that work out completely on accident! : )**

 **On a slightly sadder note, there's only about 4-5 more chapters left in this story. We're almost at an end, folks! : (**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey!"

My head snapped up and I looked over the back of the sofa where I was sitting. Fred was standing just inside the living room, probably having just left the kitchen. He was holding a sandwich in both hands above his head, staring down at his feet. On each leg he had a cat clinging to his pants. Calypso, now a good 2 pounds more than when we first got her and with less of a chubby-kitten look, seemed to have already climbed up to his knee while Crookshanks was still sitting on the ground with his front paws wrapped around Fred's leg, his claws hooked into the fabric.

I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Let go, you bloody hairballs!" Fred shouted, trying to shake his legs without hurting them.

"Fred, what kind of sandwich did you make?"

"Turkey."

I shook my head. "You dolt! You know they love turkey! You're just asking for trouble." I scolded, mostly just to tease him.

He glared at me, still keeping his sandwich above his head. However, he faltered when Calypso scooted herself up his leg a bit more. "Alright, whatever, just GET THEM OFF!"

Laughing, I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Mione! Your cat's trying to eat your husband!"

I barely heard her yell a 'what' back but I was already approaching my kitten. I crouched down and gently pried her little claws out of the fabric of Fred's pants without hurting her claws or Fred's leg. Once she was free I cuddled her to my chest and held her tight in case she tried to take a swipe at Fred again. He eyed her warily in my arms as Hermione entered the living room.

She paused, took in the scene, and immediately had to fight a smile.

"It's not funny!" Fred whined like a child, "Get your bloody cat off my leg!"

She laughed as she approached him. "Sorry, Fred." she kissed his cheek before crouching down and scooping a grumbling Crookshanks into her arms, cradling him like a baby. "Crooks is just hungry, that's all. Aren't you sweetie?" she cooed down at him.

Fred eyed them both warily as he slowly lowered his sandwich down, keeping it close to his chest while I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

The front door to the flat opened and we all looked up to see George enter. He paused, taking in the scene in the living room.

"Um, did I miss something?" he asked in confusion.

"Only both of their bloody cats trying to climb up my legs to get my lunch!" Fred grumbled, glaring back and forth between the two cats, who were staring unblinking at his sandwich.

George blinked before he smiled in amusement. "Aw, they like you, Freddie!" he teased.

"Shut it, Forge. Wasn't there a reason you're here?" this time it was Fred's turn to smirk.

George's grin barely faltered, his eyes flicking nervously in my direction. "Yeah, right. Just, um, remember to head back down to the shop when you're done to help Lee. And I should be back to help you close so he can leave early." I was briefly confused before I remembered Lee and Verity had some last minute, family-related wedding planning to do tonight. Their wedding was literally a month after mine and George's, on April 2nd. They'd originally wanted April 1st, you know, since it's April Fools Day and they're both really into pranks and stuff, but realized that'd be awkward to have their anniversary on Fred and George's birthday.

"Sure, no problem." Fred smirked.

"Wait, 'be back', where are you going? You didn't mention having anything to do today." I asked curiously, tilting my head a bit.

George smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, about that,…I didn't mention it because it's a surprise…and you're coming with me."

"Oh." I blinked a few times, "Okay?" it came out as a drawn out question, my brows furrowing a bit.

George chuckled, looking at my expression with amusement. "Come on." he waved me over as he headed for the fireplace.

I placed Calypso on the floor. "Will I need shoes?" I asked.

George looked over his shoulder at me and nodded.

I slipped my tennis shoes on and followed him to the fireplace.

Standing in front of the fireplace, George turned to me and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." I answered like it was obvious; which, by now, it was.

His smile grew. "Then close your eyes."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Please? I'm taking you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise. Pretty please?" he begged, giving me a pout with his wide, brown eyes.

I sighed in defeat before I closed my eyes.

I heard some moving around before I could hear the fireplace burst to life. George muttered something quietly, which sounded like "Snow Cottage," before I felt his hand close around mine. I was gently pulled into the fireplace and we were swept away.

We stumbled out of the fireplace and George steadied me before I could fall, his hand covering my eyes in case I was tempted to open them.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked in my ear. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and stomach, his other hand over my eyes.

"Yeah." I breathed.

I felt him kiss my cheek before his hand vanished. I blinked my eyes open and took in my surroundings.

We were standing inside a fairly empty-looking cottage. We were in front of the fireplace in what appeared to be the living room, the front door and entryway to our left, a small kitchen across from us, an open space to the left of it by a large window that would be perfect for a dining room, a staircase in the far back right corner in the kitchen, and a closed door to our right.

I turned and looked up at George, my mouth a bit open in wonder, my eyes silently questioning him.

He was watching me the whole time, a gentle smile gracing his face. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." I answered honestly, looking around me again before turning back to him. "But…I don't understand. George?"

He grinned, his hands moving to hold my waist, stepping directly behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder so he could speak right in my ear.

"Well, right now we're obviously in the living room, the front door's to our left, and the kitchen and dining room are right in front of us, and there's a bathroom over there to our right," my eyes followed everything he mentioned as he spoke, drinking in everything, "and those stairs lead up to the second floor. Up there we've got another bathroom, three bedrooms, and a Master bedroom with a window seat." he leaned in and kissed my cheek again before whispering against my skin, "This is our home."

My head snapped around to stare at him. Obviously the thought had occurred to me as he was explaining everything, but to hear him confirm my thoughts…

"Really?" I breathed in wonder.

He smiled, looking relieved as he nodded. He stepped around me to grab my hand, leading me toward the front door. Before we stepped outside, he covered my eyes again with his free hand. I laughed.

"Seriously, George?"

"What? There's a few more surprises involved here and I don't want them revealed before I'm ready." he laughed back, leading me outside. The wind was brisk and chilly as it hit my skin, and I was grateful I was wearing my Weasley sweater and jeans. We walked for a few moments before George turned us around and uncovered my eyes.

I blinked them open again and took my first look at the exterior of our home, my mouth falling open in amazement.

It was a cobblestone cottage, snow still covering the roof. The front door was a dark wood, and I could see through large window into the dining room and a slightly smaller window into the living room, and the chimney traveled all the way from the ground, up the right side of the house until it peaked a couple meters over the rooftop. There were two second story windows on the front of the house, probably looking into a couple bedrooms. Just seeing the front of our new home, I knew it was perfect. Everything I didn't even know I wanted in a house.

"George, it's perfect." I breathed, my breath barely coming out in a fog from the chill.

"And that's not all." George whispered in my ear before taking hold of my shoulders and slowly turning me around.

There was a large expanse of snow in front of us with a stone path leading up to the back door of another cobblestone building, which was in a line of similar buildings.

George kept me close with his arm around my shoulder. He pointed to the building that was next to the one in front of us. "Right there's Gladrags Wizardwear," he skipped over the building in front of us and the next one before pointing a couple buildings down, "there's Honeydukes," he stood on his tiptoes and pointed over the next building, "waaay over there you can just see the roof of The Three Broomsticks across the lane," he pulled me closer and leaned his mouth down near my ear.

"Over there, in the distance," he turned me just enough and pointed to a familiar castle peaking out above the trees and rooftops, "is Hogwarts castle."

Before I could get excited, or fully register what this meant, he turned us back to the other buildings. "And lastly, right there," he pointed at the building that had a path going straight from our home to the back door, "is the new, soon-to-be Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

My mouth hung open as I tried to register what all of this meant. We were in Hogsmeade. After several moments of silence, George turned me to face him, his arms wrapping around me and holding me close to him.

"You know what that means?" he asked gently. I just continued to stare up at him in shock. "It means that now you can live with your soon-to-be husband, in a house, while still being only about ten minutes away from your new job, and I can run the new shop and live with my soon-to-be wife while being only a minute away from work. The perfect outcome, wouldn't you say?"

I gaped at him like a fish out of water for a moment before I could finally find my voice. "How-how did you come up with this?"

George shrugged with a grin. "Well, it kinda started that day you came running into the shop without your shoes to tell me McGonagall had written to tell you that you got the job. Fred and I thought of the idea for us to find a home in Hogsmeade so that I could run the shop here and you could accept the job without us having to be apart. I wrote to McGonagall and asked if there was any way we could work something out for that and she mentioned there were some cottages available to live in.

"This one wasn't originally in this spot," he glanced back at our new home before looking back at me, "it was in a different part of the village. But when I saw it, I knew it was perfect, and moving it wasn't a problem with magic." he smirked down at me.

"So,…I really can accept the job?" I asked quietly, almost too afraid to believe it was this simple. George nodded. "And it won't affect or ruin your life at all?" I double-checked.

George sighed patiently. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, his hands coming up to hold my head, his thumbs in front of my ears and his fingers in my hair as he held me still. "Absolutely not. Misty, even if it would've been difficult I want you take this job. It's something you love and makes you happy. Nothing makes you light up as much as when you talk about all the animals here. And it actually works out perfectly. While I can travel to and from here in a heartbeat, I'd feel better actually being near the shop in case I needed to get there. It literally couldn't have worked out any better."

"So, are you going to run the shop by yourself?" I asked doubtfully.

George smiled, pulling back a few inches and shaking his head. "Nah. I mean, I'll be here on my own most of the time, but on weekends and stuff someone'll come down and help me out."

"But there's only four of you. Will you need to hire someone else?" I asked curiously, my hands coming up to hold his wrists with his hands still on my face, my thumbs stroking his hands.

"Actually, Ron's decided that being an Auror isn't all it's cracked up to be. He said he's basically been fighting Dark wizards since he was eleven and he'd really rather not do it for the rest of his life. So he's going to be helping us. Though, we'll have to work on his social skills, Merlin knows he needs it." he muttered the last sentence more to himself, his eyes looking up.

I smiled. "This is really happening, isn't it?" I questioned quietly, still unable to believe it.

George smiled down at me, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Yeah, it is."

I grinned excitedly, bouncing on my toes. "Well, come on then. Show me around our new house!"

George laughed at my excitement as I began dragging him back toward the cottage. "Yes, Love."


	26. Chapter 26

I sighed, my stomach swirling with nerves as Ginny fiddled with my hair.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I muttered anxiously.

"Well, don't do that. I don't think George wants his first kiss with you as his wife to taste like vomit." Ginny quipped, using her fingers to comb some of my hair back.

"That doesn't really help, Ginny." I muttered.

"What exactly are you nervous about?" Hermione asked gently, "You and George love each other, everything will be fine."

"It's not that. I've been excited about that part for a while now." I answered honestly. "I'm more nervous about being the center of attention. I mean, _everyone's_ going to be watching me walk down the isle. What if I trip or something? Your guys' family will think George is marrying a complete ditz!"

"To be fair, they'd think that of anyone who actually wanted to marry one of the twins." Ginny teased. Hermione reached out and smacked her arm.

"Ginny!"

"Anyway, you've already met most of George's family and friends, at least the ones that matter the most, right? And they all approve of you. Hell, Mum and Dad love you! And Charlie does, too. Fred thinks you're perfect for George. Oh, and Ron got a huge kick out of you pranking Fred! So, yeah basically all of us think you're perfect for George."

A gentle smile slid onto my face when my brain registered Ginny's sincerity. Perfect. Me? Perfect for George?

"Really?" I asked quietly

"YES!" they both shouted, Ginny gripping my shoulders.

The bedroom door opened and Molly entered the room in a simple, green dress. "What's the shouting about? You two are going to stress her out!" she scolded, walking in and smacking Ginny's arm.

"No we're not. We're telling her how perfect she is for George! And we're telling her to stop freaking out about the people who'll be watching her walk down the isle."

"Well, she probably wouldn't be so worried if you hadn't scared her with all the talk about your Aunt Muriel a couple months ago." Hermione pointed out to Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly snapped, her hands going to her waist. "Why would you worry the poor girl about Muriel?" she turned to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, Muriel isn't as bad as everyone says. She probably won't even say anything to you. She's just a bit…abrasive. Don't pay any attention to some of the things she says if she does talk to you."

I nodded, taking a few deep breaths as Ginny finished up my hair.

Another few minutes Ginny stepped back. "There, all done."

They stood me up and moved me to stand in front of the mirror.

My hair was curled slightly to my shoulder blades, with the front sections around my face pinned loosely at the back of my head with small, purple flowers pinned in.

I'd asked Ginny for _very_ light makeup, so it was mostly a bit of blush and some eyeliner.

My dress robes were simple and white with a wrapped bodice; a flowing skirt that went to the floor; and loose, cap sleeves.

I'd never felt so… _beautiful_ in my whole life.

I bit my lips together, having to take a deep breath as several emotions hit me at once. My parents wouldn't be here for my wedding. I'd been struggling with that realization for months, but seeing myself all ready in my dress with my hair done…it hurt even more. My mum wasn't here to help me get ready, and my dad wasn't here to walk me down the isle and give me away.

"You okay?" Hermione asked gently, her hand on my back.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and nodded quickly, but none of them bought my act.

"Sweetie," Molly's hand rested on my shoulder gently and she turned me just enough so that I could look into her eyes. She searched my eyes for several moments before pulling me into a tight hug. "It's okay to miss them, Misty. Every girl wants her parents here on her wedding day, but just know that they're watching over you now better than they ever did when they were alive. They loved you so much." I nodded into her shoulder, fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

She pulled away and turned me back to the mirror, one of her arms around my shoulder. "You look beautiful."

I nodded again, a sad smile on my face as I stared at my reflection.

"Okay, enough! You're going to make her ruin her makeup!" Ginny suddenly shouted, making me jump.

Just then, there was a knock at the door before Bill's voice floated through the wall, "We're ready whenever you are."

I sucked in a deep breath, my stomach clenching nervously again.

"I'll go check everything out one more time. You girls come down to the living room when you're ready." Molly instructed before quickly leaving the room and following Bill down the hall.

"Okay, we're all good, here's the bouquets…" Ginny started muttering to herself as she passed us our bouquets. Mine was a simple bundle of wildflowers, the larger couple in the center were purple with other, smaller flowers in white, green, and purple. Hermione and Ginny's bouquets looked similar, except smaller and mostly white and green with maybe one purple flower.

"Alright, lets get down there." Ginny finally announced, practically shoving me out the door. We headed down the rickety stairs and waited in the living room, Ginny touching up my hair a little bit.

After a few minutes, Molly cracked the door open and peaked in. "Okay girls, we're ready. The music will start playing in a few minutes." we all nodded and she disappeared back outside, probably to go to her seat.

I took another deep, slow breath to relax myself as we waited. Sure enough, a couple minutes later the first cords of the music began and Ginny left the house. Hermione and I watched from the open door and I found my eyes examining the whole setup.

A little ways into the backyard was the back row of seats, which were lined up in several rows, creating a makeshift isle with a sprinkling of purple and blue rose petals on the grass.

At the end of the isle, under the large tree that held so many memories, stood Percy, who was officiating, Fred and Lee, and right in the center was George.

When Ginny reached the tree on Percy's other side, Hermione gave me a smile and followed.

I closed my eyes and forced my shoulders to relax for the hundredth time. When I reopened my eyes, Hermione was halfway down the isle, all eyes fixed on her.

Finally, she reached her spot next to Ginny and turned to watch me. The music changed and I found myself taking my first step out of the house.

I felt all eyes burning into me as I reached the last row and my nervous stomach came back with a vengeance.

My breathing started echoing in my ears and I felt my throat close. I saw movement at the edge of my vision and lifted my eyes.

George was staring back at me with a smile, wearing dress pants and a simple, dark blue dress shirt. When my eyes met his, his expression softened, his smile gentle. He silently mouthed, 'Relax' and I smiled gratefully back, focusing completely on him instead of the guests. The only time my eyes strayed from his face was to glance at Fred standing right next to him, who gave me a wink and a huge smile. My smile widened a fraction before my eyes were back on George.

Before I knew it, George was taking my hand and I was standing before him, Hermione taking my bouquet so I could hold both George's hands in mine.

I listened to Percy saying his rehearsed lines with half an ear, choosing to focus on George in case my eyes decided to drift to the large crowd and send me into a panic.

Soon, Percy asked for us to say our vows.

George smiled at me and started speaking, "I promise to be there for you at all times, whether you need me to be or not. I promise to be your rock, and to love you with everything I have. I will respect you and encourage you, and push you to be the best you can be, because I know you can do anything you want to. I will do everything I can to make sure you're happy and feel loved all the time. I will _try_ not to prank you too often," he paused as everyone laughed, including me with tears in my eyes, "and I will talk to you whenever I need to get something off my chest, and hold you together when you feel like you're going to fall apart. I love you."

I smiled tearfully at him as he lifted our joined hands and kissed my knuckles, before he released one hand to wipe the single tear from my cheek.

Taking a steadying breath, I recalled my practiced words and looked into George's eyes as I began speaking.

"I promise to do everything I can to be worthy of your love and affection, and to love and support you in everything you do. I promise to be a listening ear whenever you need to talk to someone about any problems you may have, since you've done the same for me so many times already. I promise not to get too mad if you ever _do_ prank me, I'll simply get revenge." I smirked a tiny bit as everyone laughed, especially Fred from behind his twin, but George's laughter was joyful, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I promise to give you my heart, completely, because before you came into my life it was dead and empty. You saved my life and kept me from falling apart. I love you."

George smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears that he would never let his brothers see, and I'm sure mine were the same.

Percy cleared his throat. "The rings?"

George turned back to Fred, who handed him a ring. He turned back to me and held my hand gently with the simple, gold ring poised at the tip of my third finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." With that, he slid the ring onto its rightful place on my finger.

I turned to Hermione, who handed me a larger copy of my new ring. I turned back to George and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," and slid the gold band onto his third finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Percy announced, "You may kiss the bride."

George released my hands and slid both of his up my neck, cupping my jaw line with his thumb stroking my cheek, while mine rested on his ribs. He then pulled me close and leaned down, sealing our lips together with a simple, firm kiss. It lasted a few seconds before we pulled back. George pecked my forehead once before releasing my face, his arm sliding around my waist so we could turn and face the crowd, which had erupted into cheers.

"Let's get this party started!" Fred shouted, making us burst out in laughter as several former Hogwarts students burst into cheers.

While the reception was set up, the wedding party and immediate family gathered around the tree for wedding photos, which were being done by Dennis Creevey, who had taken a couple days from school to attend our wedding. By the time we'd had dozens of different photos taken, the reception was ready.

A large, white tent had been set up over the yard and all the chairs were moved into circles around white-clothed tables.

Our table was a bit larger than the rest and sitting on the edge of the tent, almost under the tree. It had eight seats for George and I as well as the wedding party and their dates; Fred, Hermione, Lee and Verity, and Ginny and Harry. The tables closest to us were for immediate family, like George's parents, brothers and sister-in-laws. After that everyone could sit wherever they wanted. There were about ten tables total, and off to one side of the tent there was a long table for food and drinks, and then a large space near the middle for the 'dance floor'.

Everyone mingled for the first half hour or so, many approaching George and I near our table to congratulate us, most being introduced to me for the first time. After the tenth person McGonagall approached us with a small smile.

"Mr. Weasley." she greeted George with a handshake before turning to me and offering her hand. I smiled and accepted it. "Mrs. Weasley. Sounds a bit strange, doesn't it?"

"A bit, yes." I laughed, my other arm around George's waist. "Thank you for coming, Headmistress."

"You only have to call me that in school, Misty. During this time of celebration, simply call me Minerva." she suggested with a smile. "I take it you enjoyed Mr. Weasley's surprise?" she asked, glancing at George.

My smiled widened. "Oh, yes I did. Thank you for helping him set that up, it was very kind of you."

"Of course. Hogsmeade can be a wonderful place to live, I'm sure you'll both love it." she assured us before heading to a table with some other Hogwarts professors.

I felt George stiffen slightly and looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on something, wide in mild panic, before they flicked around frantically in search of someone.

I frowned in confusion before following where his eyes had been previously only to spot an elderly woman with white hair, a beak-like nose, and bloodshot eyes wearing a weird pinkish-purple outfit heading our way. When I glanced around, I saw Fred, who was talking with a couple guys his age. He glanced up and seemed to spot George's problem, because when his eyes landed on the woman, they widened in horror.

But before he could do anything, the woman was standing before us. She seemed to look me over with a critical eye, as if analyzing every little detail, even the ones she couldn't see.

"So, you're the one who had the misfortune of drawing this lopsided buffoon's name, eh?" she asked disdainfully.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that, and was extremely uncomfortable under her steely eyes.

George cleared his throat, his arm tightening around my waist. "Aunt Muriel, this is my wife, Misty. Misty, this is my Great Aunt Muriel."

I tried to smile in greeting, but wasn't very successful, my heart starting to pound when I realized this was the woman Ginny'd told me about.

Muriel's eyes flashed up to George's. "I figured that out for myself, young man." she snapped before turning back to me and looking me over slowly from head to toe. George shifted his feet next to me, obviously wanting this to end as badly as I did.

"Hm…lousy posture, can't maintain eye contact, and a bit on the scrawny side…" she listed rather loudly. I looked down, embarrassed, when I saw several of George's brothers and other family look our way. "Other than that, a rather decent-looking girl."

My eyes snapped up, wide as saucers, and I felt my mouth fall open in shock. I barely registered Fred and Ron responding in much the same way behind her.

Muriel looked back up at George when she spoke again. "Not sure why they paired her with you of all people, but for some reason you seem to make her smile." her eyes then switched back to mine. "Don't take his vows too seriously. He'll prank you before too long, or he'll start having owl orders in your basement, leaving all kinds of nasty droppings."

George cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, thanks Aunt Muriel. If you want, Bill can show you to a seat." he suggested, waving Bill over frantically. His older brother was already beside us before George had even finished speaking.

"Oh, Bill, how nice to see you. You aren't still with that little French witch, are you?" she greeted him, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Bill sighed patiently as he lead the old woman away.

I sighed in relief, my shoulders slouching when she was out of earshot. When I looked up at George, I found him staring down at me with eyes wide and mouth open.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked anxiously.

"Because Aunt Muriel-"

"-just complimented you." Fred finished his twin's statement, approaching us with the same shocked expression.

My arm retracted from George's waist so it could cross its match around my midsection. "Okay?"

"Do you have any idea how impossible it is to get a compliment out of her?" Fred asked incredulously.

"You said Ginny told you horror stories about Aunt Muriel, right?" George checked, to which I nodded. "Unlike most horror stories, they were probably 100% true. Muriel finds fault with everything. Whether it's my ear-"

"Ron's hair,"

"Ginny's dress."

"Hermione's ankles."

"And those are just a few." they finished together. I had to blink a few times after looking back and forth at them when they spoke in turn.

"Well,…she insulted me, too."

"But then she _complimented you_." they nearly shouted together.

"So…is that a good thing?" I questioned unsurely.

Fred shook his head in amusement while George chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Merlin, I love you." he muttered into my hair.

I blushed, but smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

Before too long it was time for George to lead me onto the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple. Once we were in the center, he held my one hand up and placed his other hand on my waist while mine went to his shoulder.

When the first cords started, I glanced nervously at the large crowd focused on us.

"Hey," George whispered, tilting his head so I would look at him again, "don't worry about them. Just focus on me, okay? Your incredibly handsome husband."

I laughed quietly. "It feels weird, doesn't it? You're my husband, I'm your wife. I mean, we had a while to get used to it, but it still sounds so strange."

"Hm." George nodded, "It does, a bit. But it's a good strange. Misty Carling Weasley. I like it." he grinned, tilting his head a bit.

I smiled in return, whispering, "I do, too."

"Did you ever do that cliché thing when you were younger, writing that in your diary? You know, your name with my last name?" George asked teasingly.

I blushed, which gave it away, making him laugh quietly.

"Shut up, it was one time, and I did it because I was curious what it would look like." I grumbled, looking down at his chest. I felt him kiss my forehead before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. And now you get to write it on everything, since it's your name now." he pointed out lightly.

I smacked his shoulder before resting my head on his chest and letting him sway us.

When the song ended and transitioned into the next song, several other couples joined us for a little while until we started getting hungry. Then everyone took a seat and started eating.

About halfway through the meal Fred decided to start the toasts, standing up on his chair to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone, as the better half of the groom, I'd like to say a few words." he paused as everyone fell silent and looked toward him.

"First of all, congratulations to the both of you." he turned to look down at us sitting in the chairs next to him. "Your story may not have been out of some fancy romance novel or anything, but I've seen the two of you grow and fall in love in the past few months. Georgie," he turned his full attention to his twin, "I've seen Misty bring out a side of you that previously only I'd been able to bring out, and even a deeper part of you, as well. I've seen the way you look at her, and hold her,…and snog her on our couch," he smirked as the crowd laughed. I buried my face in George's shoulder while he shook his head at his twin. "I know you better than you know yourself, and I can tell you love her. I could tell almost two months ago!" he boasted.

I peaked up at him in time to see him turn to me. "And Misty, I'm glad you got paired with my brother. I've seen you become a completely different person from the first time I saw you, and I think that's mainly because of George. And I've seen the way you are around him. I'm grateful to you for loving George the way he deserves. I, however, cannot make the same vows as my twin. I still have to pay you back." he smirked down at me.

"Oh, great." I muttered.

"But don't worry, Mum would kill me if I tried anything on your wedding day." he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "So, anyway, the best of wishes to the two of you, have a fun married life, don't completely hog my twin, and have a fun wedding night." he winked, making me blush and the crowd laugh again.

After Fred; Hermione, Lee, Bill, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur also stepped up to say a few words, combinations of sweet and funny speeches. When they finished, George and I cut the cake. But of course, George wouldn't be George if he didn't do something with the cake. Luckily, he didn't go so far as to shove a slice in my face, merely smudging a bit of frosting on my nose with his finger, and then kissing it off. Naturally, Dennis was there to capture the whole moment with his camera.

After another couple hours, it was time for us to leave. So, George and I mounted his broom and flew off, leaving the cheering crowd behind us.

We flew a few miles until we came to an old tire sitting in a small clearing near the edge of the woods. We landed gently next to it and George offered me a hand to help me off the broom. We approached the tire hand-in-hand, only releasing when we had to grab the tire, since George's other hand held his broomstick.

We grabbed the edge of the tire in a tight grip next to each other, and waited for a few moments.

In the time before the Portkey carried us off, George turned and smiled at me. "You ready to go home?"

I smiled back. "Yep."

A second later, the feeling like a hook pulling behind my navel dragged me away from the moment, and after several seconds of spinning George and I landed shakily on our feet on a stone path.

When the spinning stopped, I looked straight ahead…at our home.

George wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning his head against mine.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that… this is _our_ house. We officially live here." I murmured quietly. Since it was nighttime, it was dark out, so we could barely see the outline of the cottage against the backdrop of trees and sky.

"Same here. My brothers already sent all our stuff here, as well as the few pieces of furniture and things we picked out."

I nodded quietly, letting my eyes travel over the cottage before George pulled away and grabbed my hand, leading me toward our front door.

To my surprise, when we reached the door, he opened it and then swept me up into his arms bridal style.

I laughed, my arms going around his neck as he carried me over the threshold. "Seriously, George? Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" he exclaimed in mock offense. "But if you'd rather walk…" he shrugged, and pretended to drop me. I screamed, my arms tightening around his neck. When I realized he fooled me I smacked his shoulder.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I glared at him.

"Aw, don't be like that. Did you really think I'd drop you?" he pouted.

"Yes." I glared. He kissed my cheek before gently lowering me to my feet. He pulled out his wand and swept it around, causing all the lights to turn on. It was less empty now, a nice blue armchair and a red couch with throw pillows was now in the living room, facing the fireplace. Ginny and I were also planning on getting an end table, coffee table, and a large rug to tie it all in more, too, after all the wedding hype had calmed down some. There was also a small pile of boxes of our things sitting on the floor for us to unpack later. There was a large table in the dining room with six chairs, though I'm not sure why we needed that many, but I suppose it's a good idea to be prepared if anyone decided to visit for dinner. There was also some wood counters and cupboards in the kitchen as well as some new appliances.

I found myself yawning, my hand coming up to cover my mouth.

"Tired?" George smiled gently, taking my hand in his again.

I smiled sheepishly, nodding.

He shook his head at me, amused, before giving my hand a tug. "Come on, then. Lets get some sleep."

He lead me past the kitchen toward the stairs, letting me go up ahead of him. About halfway up the stairs was a landing, where you turn the corner to go the rest of the way up. As soon as I hit the top of the stairs, I turned left to head down the short hallway. There was a bedroom on either side of me, then a bathroom on my right, another bedroom next to the bathroom, and across the hall from the last bedroom was our Master bedroom.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The large bed was right in front of me, the headboard against the opposite wall. There was also a large dresser to my left against the wall, a window seat on the right wall, and mine and George's trunks sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed.

I stood just inside the doorway, the full extent of tonight finally hitting me full force. It was our wedding night.

I felt George's hand brush my back as he stepped into the room past me, looking down at me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently, his eyes scanning my face.

I forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

George's eyes continued to search mine until I dropped my face to my feet, my arms wrapping around my stomach.

George's hand rested under my elbow, his thumb gently stroking my skin.

"Misty, what's wrong? We've slept in the same bed for the past couple months, why is this any different?" he asked in concern.

I bit my lip, glancing at the large, new bed.

"It's nothing, really, George. I promise." I insisted, dropping my eyes again as I pulled away and went to my trunk.

I heard him sigh before opening his own trunk and pulling out an old, red Quidditch T-shirt. I shifted through my clothes, not sure if I should just grab my normal pajamas…or the ones Ginny made me buy.

I glanced up nervously and regretted it. George was unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt, already down to the fourth button. I immediately looked down again, my face bright red.

I stayed absolutely still, staring down at the clothes in my trunk, as George took off his shirt. I still didn't look up, but was aware of him putting his T-shirt on in it's place.

It went still and quiet for several moments before George suddenly crouched down next to me on the floor, taking my hands in both of his.

I jumped, looking nervously up at him. He was staring seriously into my eyes. When they softened in concern I knew he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Misty,…it's just me. Why are you scared?" he asked in concern.

I sighed shakily, my throat tightening as I dropped my eyes to my trunk again. "I…I don't know, it's just…I'm nervous. I've never…" I trailed off, not knowing how to voice my fears.

George sighed, releasing my hands to pull me into his chest. "Misty, just because it's our wedding night doesn't mean we have to…we don't have to do anything tonight, sweetie. If you're not ready I'm not going to force myself onto you, I would never break your trust like that. There's no requirement that says we have to have sex tonight. Heck, we've hardly even _done_ anything apart from a few snogs, Misty. I'm not going to expect you to go straight from hardly anything to all the way in only a couple months."

I sucked in a shaky breath, my eyes burning with unshed tears. "Are-are you sure? You probably wanted to…I mean, most guys want to on their wedding night."

"I love you. That's all that matters, okay? I love you, and I won't ruin what we're building just because you feel obligated to give up your virginity on our wedding night. How about this?" he lifted me and sat me on his lap, my legs on either side of his waist with his arms around the small of my back. "How about we just…sort of push the boundaries on that aspect of our relationship for the next few weeks or months. Not do anything you're uncomfortable with, but just…try and see what you are and aren't ready for as time goes on. And whenever you feel like you're ready, you let me know. Sound like a plan?"

I searched his eyes for a few moments, unsure if this was what he really wanted, but all I found was raw love and honesty. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Absolutely." he stated without any doubt.

"Thank you." I whispered, not wanting to start crying. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around George's neck, hugging him tightly. His arms tightened around me, holding me against him. We sat like that for several moments before I pulled away, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"I love you." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, pecking my nose. "Love you, too. Now, lets go to sleep, okay?" his hands went to my waist and he lifted me to my feet before standing up as well.

I grabbed an old T-shirt of mine as well as my cotton shorts from my trunk.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw George taking off his dress pants. I thought about going across the hall to change in the bathroom…but then I thought of George's idea to 'push the boundaries'.

I turned my back to George before taking a deep breath. I slid the short sleeves of my dress off my shoulders, slipping my arms from the sleeves so the dress could fall from my body. Stepping out of it, I reached behind my back to unhook my simple, white bra before letting that also fall from my arms. Quickly, I grabbed my T-shirt off the ground and pulled it over my head and then pulled my shorts up my legs.

I turned and approached the bed, glancing at George to see him frozen in his place, his eyes fixed on me as I moved.

I blushed and looked down, fighting a smile as I climbed into bed, pulling the blanket around my lap. I looked up at George again to see him smiling and shaking his head. He dropped the dress pants that were in his hands and approached the opposite side of the bed from mine, climbing in next to me.

"What?" I laughed as I noticed he kept looking at me.

"Oh, nothing, just that, when I said we should push the boundaries, I didn't mean the boundaries of my self-control." he smirked, winking at me.

I blushed, but one side of my lips was tilted up in a smirk. "Sorry." I shrugged, not sounding sorry at all.

George laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me down with him, tugging the warm quilt up to our chests.

As George turned the lights off with a wave of his wand, I snuggled down into the bed, scooting close to George's side.

When he dropped his wand on the ground, I laid my arm across his abdomen and he pulled me closer with an arm under my back. I leaned up and kissed him one last time before resting my head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Love." George murmured into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled sleepily, my eyes falling closed. "Goodnight, George. I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

The gravel crunched under my shoes as I walked the short path from our front door to the back door of the shop. It wasn't open yet, the twins were hoping to open shop sometime in late summer, like August. They were spending the months until then stocking up on merchandise, setting up the displays and shop decorations, and spreading the word about their new shop.

When I reached the back of the soon-to-be Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I opened the back door and peaked in. The back room was much the same as the back room at the first shop, just a few things rearranged. Just across the room, George had his back to me, sitting at the worktable.

Smiling, I quietly closed the door and approached him, slipping my arms around his neck. I rested my chin on my arm next to his head as his hand came up to hold my wrist.

"Hey." he grinned, peaking over at me. I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hi. We really should be heading to your parents', Birthday Boy." I told him.

"Crap." he looked the opposite direction at the clock on the wall. It was April 1st and we were due at the Burrow, along with the whole family, for a big birthday celebration for the twins. If we weren't there within the next fifteen minutes Molly would pitch a fit.

"Sorry, I got caught up." George apologized, standing from his chair and following me out the back door.

"It's no problem. What time did Fred leave?" I asked, taking his hand and walking beside him down the path. Fred and George had been taking turns visiting each other at least once every day since we moved to Hogsmeade. It was partially business, since George obviously couldn't set the new shop up on his own, but it was mostly a twin thing. Though they'd never admit it, it was difficult for them being so far away from each other for the first time in their lives.

"He left about 2, wanted to hang out with Hermione before we get smothered by Mum at the Burrow." George grinned. I laughed at the image of Molly crushing the twins in one of her hugs.

"Well, yeah, her babies are turning _22!_ Can you blame her if she gets a bit sentimental?" I asked teasingly.

"Just _mental_ is more accurate. And we're not the babies. Now, when Ginny turns 22, Mum'll probably flood the house with her tears." George joked as we reached our house.

"Probably." I agreed. "Now, go take a very quick shower, you stink of sweat and fumes." I shooed him toward the stairs before heading for the kitchen. I'd spent quite a few hours with Hagrid today, making rounds and getting reacquainted with most of the animals, several of whom actually seemed to remember me. So I obviously didn't have time leftover to cook anything for the party, not that I was supposed to, Molly loved cooking all the food. However, I stopped by Honeydukes and picked up some Cauldron Cakes, Crystallized Pineapple, and a huge tub of No Melt Ice Cream to bring to the party.

When George came back down with damp hair and fresh clothes, he grabbed the bag of sweets from me, even though I'd placed Feather-Light and Extension Charms on it. Taking my hand, we went through the fireplace and Flooed to The Burrow, stepping out into the living room.

"George!" several voices shouted in greeting before Molly hurried from the kitchen to hug her son tightly, pulling him down to her height.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried pulling back to hold his cheeks between her hands, kissing him all over his face.

"Mum!" he grumbled before she finally pulled away. When she finished hugging me in greeting, he held out the bag of sweets. "Here, we come bearing Honeydukes treats. Don't hex me, Misty bought them."

I smacked his arm for ratting me out as Molly insisted it wasn't necessary, but she thanked me anyway and carried the bag into the kitchen.

As soon as she left, several others gathered around to greet us and wish George a happy birthday. I smiled at Hermione in greeting as Fred approached his twin. We both shook our heads at them.

"It's not like they just saw each other a few hours ago." Hermione stated sarcastically.

"I know, right? It was _such_ a long time ago." I agreed. When we saw them glaring mockingly at us we burst out laughing, still in giggles when Ginny greeted me with a hug.

When we pulled away Fred and George were closer to us and Hermione and Ginny took the opportunity to hug George and wish him a happy birthday.

"Oh, Lee and Verity say happy birthday, and they'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." Fred told George as he bent to hug their little sister.

Since today was the twins birthday, they didn't particularly want to spend the whole day working, but they couldn't really close a joke shop on April Fools Day. So, they decided they'd have the shop open, but it would be closed a couple hours early, and Lee and Verity would work so the twins wouldn't have to. Also, in exchange, the twins would work April 2nd so Lee and Verity wouldn't have to work on their wedding day, or anniversary in future years.

George nodded as Ginny pulled away, heading off to find Harry.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone who could make it was there, which was basically everyone in the family but Charlie and Andrea, who couldn't get much more time off from work after all the weddings and family get-togethers the past several months.

Just as my stomach was about to complain about being empty, Molly called everyone into the kitchen to eat.

The table was covered in food and set with six chairs on either side as well as a chair on both ends.

Everyone took seats, waiting until Molly was also seated before they began to dish out their food. Arthur was sat at the head of the table with Bill, Fleur, George, me, Fred, and Audrey down one side and Molly, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione down the other side with Percy at the other end of the table.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice to wash down a bite of roast before turning to Harry to talk to him about some of his smaller cases as an Auror. Throughout the meal, I couldn't help reflecting on my very first meal with this family. How I'd sat in my chair, part of the gathering but on the sidelines as well. Now, nine months later, I spoke with several people at the table.

I spoke with Fleur about her pregnancy and upcoming due date in about a month. I spoke with Fred about a funny story Hagrid had told me earlier in the day. I spoke with Ginny about her most recent Quiddich match. I spoke with Hermione about her considering quitting her job and applying for a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I spoke to Ron about how he was doing working with the twins.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Luna about her and Ron's wedding in late June. As she continued talking about some creature she wanted to attend her wedding for good luck, I reached for my pumpkin juice and took a couple sips.

I didn't notice anything different until out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron glance at me from where he was talking to Harry. He seemed to do a double take and when I turned to him his eyes had gone wide.

My brow furrowed in confusion, but when I looked at Harry, he, too, had wide eyes and was fighting a smile. I looked back at Luna to see her studying me with her head tilted and a small smile.

"That's a nice color, Misty." she stated sweetly.

Ron, George, and Fred snorted into their food as everyone else at the table turned to see what Luna had been referring to.

Soon, nearly everyone at the table was fighting a smile or shaking their heads in amusement.

"What?" I asked, looking around and hoping someone would fill me in.

Hermione bit her lips together before saying, "Well, you may want to check your hair."

I immediately grabbed a clump of hair that was hanging over my shoulder and lifted it so I could see.

It was the same shade of ginger as most of the Weasleys'.

My mouth fell open and my head snapped over to stare at George. He was already staring down at me, his grin wide and his eyes sparkling with amusement…but not mischief.

My head snapped around to my other side, a glare in place as I stared Fred down. He, also, met my eyes, but I could easily interpret the mischievous smirk and challenging glint in his brown eyes.

"Fred." I warned lowly.

"What? I told you I'd get you back. And this way you actually look like a Weasley." he grinned, while people around us fought of their snickers.

"Change. It. Back." I challenged him, even as my lips fought a smile.

"See…about that…" he started, chuckling uneasily.

"Fred!" I snapped.

"It'll change back on it's own! It just takes a few hours for it to fade!" he defended, scooting away from me and toward Audrey, who was covering her mouth in amusement.

"I thought you guys didn't pull pranks on April Fool's Day! You specifically told me weeks ago that you and George don't pull pranks that day because everyone pulls pranks and everyone would expect it of you. You said, and I quote, _'Everyone'll be expecting us to pull some huge prank, and that kind of defeats the purpose. We aim to be unpredictable!'_ " I exclaimed, deepening my voice to mimic him, which only served to make several people laugh.

"And did you expect it?" Fred smirked.

I opened my mouth, paused for several moments, before groaning in defeat, "No."

"Exactly." he grinned.

I sighed, shaking my head and lifting my fork to continue eating. A few minutes later, after everyone had gone back to eating, I felt a small tug on my hair. Turning my head, I looked up at George just as he leaned down to kiss my nose. Leaning down toward my ear, he whispered, "I think you look beautiful."

I blushed, but scooted my chair closer to his, leaning into his side.

OoOoOoO

Quite a few hours later, the last goodbyes were being said. Bill and Fleur had left an hour prior, since she was tired and her feet were hurting, and Percy and Audrey left soon after since they both had an early start for work in the morning. Ron and Luna had just left a few minutes ago, and everyone else who remained was exchanging hugs and goodbyes.

After hugging Ginny goodbye so she and Harry could leave, Fred turned to me and stood in front of me for a moment. Then, he opened his arms with a hopeful pout.

"You're not mad, are you, my absolutely favorite sister-in-law?" he asked in an innocent, hopeful voice.

I sighed in defeat, letting a smile slide onto my face before I stepped forward, allowing Fred to hug me tight.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's mostly faded already." he pointed out from above my head.

I laughed, pulling back and shaking my head. "Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven, you can quit sucking up."

Fred wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead, "Whoo, that's a relief. I hate sucking up to people."

I shoved his shoulder, laughing as someone draped an arm over my shoulder. I smiled up at George as he looked down at me.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we can go."

We bid everyone a last goodnight before stepping through the fireplace and being swept away until we stepped out into our living room.

George went to use the downstairs bathroom, and I knew I only had a few minutes before he'd be done. So, I hurried upstairs to our bedroom and over to our dresser. I opened the third drawer and shifted several of my shirts to the side until I reached the bottom…where I hid the 'pajamas' Ginny made me buy.

I quickly grabbed the lacey material and hurried to the bathroom across the hall. I took care of normal before-bed stuff, like using the loo, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing my hair, which was finally a shade or two away from being my normal color.

Once done with all of that, I changed into my pajamas and dropped my clothes from the day in the hamper in the corner.

I took a deep breath as I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue, babydoll spaghetti-strap dress with solid material covering the bust area and patterned lace down to just under my butt. 'Modest but sexy' were Ginny's words.

For the past month since we got married, George and I had been following his advice, pushing the boundaries on our physical relationship. It had gotten to the point that last week George was able to take my shirt off, but that was where I shut down. While I knew that he loved me and I loved him, I was still self-conscious about him seeing…all of me. But now…I felt ready. I trusted him completely, and I loved him, and I wanted to give him this.

Taking one more deep breath, I left the bathroom, turning off the light as I went. The hallway lights were already off, which meant George had already walked by to the bedroom.

I steeled my nerves before quietly cracking the bedroom door open and stepping inside.

George was standing with his back to me by the bed, his jumper on the floor and he was pulling his T-shirt off, leaving him shirtless.

I closed the door with a soft click, leaning back against the wooden surface.

"Hey, you were in there a while." George started gently before turning to look at me. He froze, his chest no longer moving with his breath and his eyes started traveling down my body. I fought the urge to cover myself, holding my hands behind my back instead.

"Misty?" George questioned, his eyes moving back to mine, silently asking for some answers.

I swallowed nervously, my palms sweating. Just because I felt ready didn't make me any less nervous.

"I…um, well…" I fell quiet, silently hoping George would understand what I wanted.

He dropped his T-shirt on the ground next to his jumper and approached me, his dark brown eyes not leaving mine. When he reached me his hands lifted to fiddle with the hem of the dress. My hands instinctively released themselves, coming around to rest on George's bare chest, my eyes dropping to stare at my fingers and the faint spattering of freckles on his chest instead of his eyes.

"Misty. You need to say it." George leaned down to talk into the hair on top of my head, "I won't do anything until you tell me what you want."

"I'm ready, George." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss his chest. His muscles rippled under his skin as he tensed, one hand gripping my waist in a tight hold. I felt him press his face into my hair, sucking in a deep breath before he relaxed.

A few moments later, he pulled back enough to look down at me, his relaxed smile back in place. "So, did you buy this for me, then?" he teased, tugging on the hem of my dress.

I blushed, but my lips tilted up in a smile. "I guess I did. You like it?"

"What's not to like?" he flirted back before stepping away and releasing his hold on me. He took one of my hands and twirled me around slowly, and I could _feel_ his eyes burning into me as he took in every detail he could see. It nearly had me short of breath.

When I was facing him again, he pulled me close with his hands holding my waist.

"Are you sure about this, Misty? You don't have to be ready just because it's my birthday. You already made me breakfast in bed." George reasoned gently, reaching up to brush my hair back from my face.

I smiled softly. "I'm not doing it just for that. I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, George. No matter what I'll always be a bit nervous our first time, whether we do it now or in a year. But I want this, George. I want this with you. I love you."

George's smile grew. "I love you, too, Misty."

Feeling words were pointless, I reached up and twisted my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to my level to kiss him. His arms wrapped tightly around my back, pulling me flush to his chest.

When we pulled back for breath, I muttered against his lips, "Happy birthday."

George laughed before lifting me up and carrying me to our bed. When he settled me down in the center of the bed, he climbed on to hover over me. Before he resumed our kiss, he supported himself with one hand near my head, his other hand threading his fingers through my hair as his eyes traced the strands around my face.

"As funny as Fred's prank was…I'm glad it didn't last long. I like your natural hair." he whispered.

I smiled, reaching up to run my own fingers through his hair, scratching my nails at his scalp. "And I like yours…as long as it's not on me." I teased.

George laughed heartily before leaning down and continuing where we left off.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **I hope everyone liked that chapter, and I apologize if anyone was hoping for a sex scene. I'm simply not comfortable writing that kind of stuff, but you all get the gist of what they end up doing. Obviously.**

 **On a sad note, this is the last chapter, and the next one will be an Epilogue, a very long epilogue, but still an epilogue. : ( But I'm glad everyone has enjoyed the story!**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue: December, 2010 (10 years later)**

I smiled from my seat on the damp rock in the Forbidden Forest, watching as the majestic, pure white Unicorn mare nudged her newborn to its feet. The tiny, gold-colored foal stumbled it's first few steps across the forest floor, its gangly legs trembling. It didn't have a horn yet, as it wouldn't grow in until it turned four years old.

I flicked my wand, which made a measuring tape appear so I wouldn't have to get too close to get the measurements I needed. Once I got the foal's height and length, I wrote it down in the Unicorns' record journal, in an empty space under it's mother's name, 'Serenity'.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps in the snow, I looked up from my writing to see the little foal stumbling toward me, its mother a few paces behind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple sugar cubes I kept on me when working with the Unicorns. Holding my hand out flat in front of me, I let the foal approach me on it's own terms.

It's nose flared and twitched as it sniffed my hand, taking a couple hesitant steps toward me. Finally, it stretched forward and used its upper lip to scoop the small cubes of sugar into its mouth. As it crunched on the treat, I slowly and gently placed my hand on its velvet-soft nose. It snorted and stepped closer as I petted it. I checked under it while it was close, noting it was a colt, a baby boy.

Serenity ambled forward, her gold-colored hooves crunching against the crisp snow, until she come to stand next to her son. She lowered her head, careful not to poke me with her horn, and nudged my coat pocket with her nose.

I laughed quietly, reaching my free hand into my pocket to dig out the last few sugar cubes for her. "Here you go, girl. You earned these, huh?" she quickly gobbled them down.

I stayed with them for a while longer until I realized the two were practically glowing against the dark forest, the sun having set a little while ago, and I always tried to be out of the Forbidden Forest before dark.

I stood up slowly, slipping the journal into my bag. Serenity lifted her head and looked over at me. Seeming to sense I was getting ready to leave, she trotted over to me, her snort causing a puff of fog in the cold air. I smiled, reaching up to scratch around her horn and ears.

"I've gotta get going, girl. You get your baby back to the herd, okay?" I murmured to her. I knew the rest of the herd wasn't far away, never wanting to be far from their own when a mare was giving birth in case there was danger around. Not that many creatures would dare to harm a Unicorn.

Serenity snorted again, lowering her head carefully to nudge her nose against my stomach. I smiled knowingly, gently ruffling her mane and scratching around her ears.

With one more pat on the colt's back, I turned and made my way out of the forest that was slowly growing dark.

I made the short trip from the edge of the woods to Hagrid's small hut near the edge of the trees. The lights in the house were on and smoke was coming from the chimney.

I climbed the few steps and knocked on the door. Hearing Hagrid's booming voice call me in, I opened the door and stepped into the cozy home.

"Hey, Hagrid." I smiled, though my greeting was cut off by a series of loud, excited barks, a small but heavy weight crashing into my legs as big, clumsy paws scrabbled at me.

I laughed, looking down at the large Boarhound puppy. Fang had passed away a couple months back at the ripe, old age of 20. Hagrid had, of course, taken it hard and I figured he could use an excitable puppy to keep him company at night after the animals slept and I went home. So, I managed to track down a Boarhound breeder and tried to pick out a puppy that wasn't exactly like Fang. I found it easily in Boomer, which was the name Hagrid had chosen for the pup. He was a light brown, instead of black like Fang, he had blue eyes that would probably change to brown when he got older, and he was hyper and adventurous, quite the opposite of Fang, who was scared of his own shadow.

I'd given him to Hagrid a couple weeks ago as an early Christmas present. When Hagrid first saw him and started tearing up, I worried I'd messed up, but then the cute little puppy climbed into his lap, rested his huge paws on Hagrid's shoulders, and started slobbering all over his face, his little tail wagging furiously. Hagrid's thunderous laughter nearly shook the hut in a way it hadn't since Fang died.

Since then, Hagrid and Boomer had been nearly inseparable. The puppy followed him around on his Gameskeeper duties and even came to class with him, though he was sometimes a distraction to the students.

"Looks like he missed ya." Hagrid grinned, taking a sip of something in a mug from his small table. "Boomer! No jumpin' ya big lug!" he scolded halfheartedly. Boomer immediately sat down on the floor, but continued to stare up at me, pleading with his big, blue eyes for me to pet him. "How'd it go?" Hagrid finally asked as I stepped around the puppy toward the small bookshelf above the fireplace, where we kept the records of all the animals.

"A healthy little colt, about 9 hands tall. We can come up with a name for him after Christmas holiday, after we get the chance to see his personality."

"Good idea. Serenity okay?" Hagrid asked, patting Boomer on the head as the pup flopped down at his big feet.

"She's fine. Fine enough to come up to me demanding some sugar cubes." I joked, sliding the journal I'd been using into it's spot among the other journals.

Hagrid laughed loudly. "Yea', sounds like 'er. You want some tea to warm up? Gettin' a bit nippy out there."

I smiled, shaking my head. "No thank you, Hagrid. I really should be getting home." I pointed out, glancing at the beat-up clock on the wall. It was already well after five, and it would take me at least twenty minutes to walk home, if not half an hour.

"Of course, ya have a good night, Misty. Tell George and the rest of the family Merry Christmas, will ya?"

I smiled. "I will, thanks. Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow for Christmas? Molly and everyone would love to have you, and I know the kids love having you around." I urged one last time.

"Nah, that's fine. I'm goin' to stick around here this Christmas, keep an eye on things, ya know."

"Alright, if you're sure." I looked at him in concern.

"Ah, don't ya worry 'bout me, Misty. I might try 'n visit Grawp if I got time, haven't seen 'im in a while."

"Okay, well, Merry Christmas anyway, Hagrid." I smiled scratching Boomer on the head one last time before leaving the small hut and heading toward the path, which I followed all the way to Hogsmeade about a mile away.

The wind blowing off the Black Lake was cold, and I crossed my arms over my chest, my hands tucked under my armpits to keep warm. The dark was creepy the first few months living here, but after a decade of making this same walk nearly everyday, my eyes adjusted to the dark within minutes. Nonetheless, I felt much better when I saw Hogsmeade up ahead and the path was no longer right next to the Forbidden Forest.

Finally, I passed Hogsmeade station and entered the small, snow-covered village. I walked along the cobblestone path, waving at the few shop owners I happened to pass, until I found the familiar purple and orange shop with a giant redhead with a top hat in front. It was a bit smaller than the other shop, but still just as extravagant.

The lights were already off, which makes sense since it closed at 5:00. I walked around the shop to the back, where I took the short path to our warm cottage, passing the family of snowmen we made last weekend. All the lights on the first floor lit up the windows, as well as a few of the second floor windows that I could see.

When I entered the house, the warmth washed over me, chasing the cold from my body through my toes.

A few loud yips reached my ears along with the sound of claws scrabbling at the wood floor. I laughed at the sight of the small Crup scurrying through the house toward me. Rocky looked like a Muggle Jack Russell Terrier, shaggy fur with black and brown patches and folded ears. Like all Crups, he was born with a short, forked tail, but by law we had to remove the second tail when he was six weeks old.

I leaned down and caught Rocky when he leapt up into my arms, wiggling and licking at my face in excitement. I laughed, letting my shoulder bag slide off my arm so I could hug the small dog.

Feeling something against the back of my leg, I looked down to see Calypso peak up at me, coming around to rub her head against the front of my ankles. At just over ten years old, she was a bit chubby and had slowed down a little, but she still had an attitude, and could be hyper if she wanted.

Just as I put Rocky on the floor so I could pet Calypso, I heard the familiar pounding of feet on the stairs.

"Rocky?" I looked up as a young, 7 year old girl with wavy, red hair reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mum! Mum's home!" she called over her shoulder as she ran toward me. I stood straight and opened my arms just as she crashed into me, her arms tight around me. I ducked my head, holding her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mummy!" a higher voice called. I looked up to see a small toddler slowly making his way down the stairs, holding the wall with both hands as he took the steps one at a time.

"Careful Ashton." George's voice warned from right behind the three year old.

I smiled as Calla pulled away from hugging me.

"Mum?" she asked, tugging my sleeve to drag my attention from her brother.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, looking down at her as I took off my coat, sending it floating to the coat rack by the door.

"Mummy!" another voice called. I looked back at the stairs to see George approaching me with our son Ashton hurrying ahead of him and Ashton's twin sister Willow in George's arms, holding her hands out to me.

I smiled. Ashton reached me first and held his hands up to me. I picked him up and set him on my hip, hugging him close and kissing his soft, red-brown hair.

"Mummy!" Willow screamed again.

"Yes, I see you, too, sweetie." I reached over to tuck Willow's red-brown hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek. Willow's hair was the same shade as Ashton's, and mostly straight but a bit longer, and they both had my blue eyes.

George cleared his throat. "Feeling a bit neglected over here." he teased, smirking at me.

"Oh, my apologies." I mocked, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Ash shouted, "Ew!" while Willow giggled, snuggling into her father's chest.

"Mum!" Calla whined, tugging on my shirt sleeve impatiently.

George turned a slightly stern look on our oldest daughter. "Calla, your mother just got home from a long day at work. You can wait a moment while she says hello to everyone."

Calla ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry. I just wanted to know if Serenity had her baby yet. She's almost a week late."

George and I exchanged a knowing smile. Calla certainly took after me in the animal department. Rocky was actually her dog, a Christmas present from last year, and she'd actually trained him almost completely on her own, and did a pretty good job, too. However, she also took after her father and Uncle in the pranking department. She absolutely _loved_ helping George, and sometimes Fred, out in the shop. I'll admit, it made me a tad nervous at times.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know she had a boy a few hours ago. Hagrid and I are going to wait until after Christmas break to name him."

Calla lit up, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. "Is he cute?"

"Aren't they all?" I asked rhetorically.

Calla smiled brightly.

"Well, your Mum still needs to eat, and the twins still need a bath. Calla, could you help me with your brother and sister, please?" George asked.

Calla nodded, offering her hands to Ashton, who reached for her. She took her little brother from my arms and headed for the stairs.

George leaned over to kiss my cheek. "There's a plate of Madam Rosmerta's beef and potatoes on the kitchen counter with a warming spell on it. I'll be back down after I've given the twin's their bath."

"Okay. Love you." I smiled as he turned to follow their oldest daughter toward the stairs.

"Love you, too." he grinned back at me before turning to go upstairs.

Rocky and Calypso followed me closely as I went into the kitchen after taking off my boots. Sure enough, there was a delicious smelling plate of hot beef and potatoes on the kitchen counter.

I hopped up onto the counter to sit, holding the plate with one hand and eating with the other.

I was nearly done with my meal by the time George turned the corner back into the kitchen, the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his elbows and the front of his shirt wet, suggesting the twins had been extra splashy tonight.

"The twins are bathed and are playing in their room until bedtime. Calla's taking her bath now." George told me, leaning back against the counter opposite of me.

"Thanks. Sorry I was so late." I smiled sheepishly, placing my now-empty plate in the sink next to me.

"Don't be. A newborn Unicorn is a big deal. You don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you?"

"Nope. Just need to finish packing and make sure the kids are packed. You're working the shop all day?"

George nodded, moving forward to stand in front of me, his hands resting lightly on my waist.

"Yep. Then over Christmas break and New Years me, Fred, Lee, Verity, Ron, and Finley are taking turns at both shops so we can all still get time with families." Finley was a 22 year old Scottish girl with a fierce, yet playful personality. The twins had hired her fresh out of school when she was seventeen, and she was a perfect match to the shop and the rest of the crew. She could take whatever they threw at her and dish out her own payback.

"That's nice of you." I murmured, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, his eyes searching my face. "You tired?" he asked gently.

I nodded, leaning forward and resting my head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. My eyes closed when George's hand came up to run through my hair.

"I was _going_ to suggest you tell the kids a bedtime story to make up for not eating dinner with us, but if you're tired I suppose you should get to bed." George teased, kissing my temple.

I scoffed, lifting my head from his shoulder. "Your stories are much cooler than mine, anyway, with all your talk about Hogwarts and the Marauder's Map. You're going to have our kids knowing the castle like the back of their hands before they even start school." I teased. Normally, I was done working in time to pick up the kids from whoever was babysitting for us that day and get home around the same time as George so we can make something quick for dinner. Unfortunately, sometimes things happened so that I was later than I'd like to be, but I was always home in time to at least tuck the kids into bed. I rarely had to work on the weekends since Hagrid could usually handle everything on his own without classes to teach and I sometimes got a day off during the week if there wasn't much to do.

"Yep, my little troublemakers in training." George grinned proudly. "And maybe you're right, my stories _are_ cooler."

I smacked his shoulder, which was already shaking with his laughter. "That reminds me, if Calla pranks someone at the Burrow again at Christmas, I'm leaving her punishment up to you. Honestly, Fred's daughter doesn't cause half as much trouble as yours does."

"That's not true! Perdy's just got her mum's brain, she's smart enough she knows how to not get caught."

I nodded a bit, unable to argue with him. Everyone knew Perdita Weasley was as much of a prankster as her father, uncle, and cousin Calla; the only problem was that she made sure there was no way to prove it. Even Hermione could rarely find proof of her fault. She might actually be smarter than her mother was at the same age. Hermione had read _Hogwarts: A History_ by the time she turned 11. Perdita had recently started reading the second edition, which was published around the time she was born, and she was only 7 years old, a few months older than Calla.

"Either way, that's Fred and Hermione's problem. Calla is ours. Or should I say, yours." I smirked proudly.

George sighed, dropping his head forward to rest on my shoulder. "But I'm not good at punishing her." he whined, his voice muffled by my shirt. "Every time she pulls off some awesome prank I just want to smile and brag that she's _my_ daughter! I don't want to punish her."

I chuckled, my fingers threading through his ginger hair. "Well, I'm sick of being the bad guy. I'm tapping out for a bit. It's your turn."

George groaned, burying his head further into my shoulder. I kissed his remaining right ear before leaning closer, my lips brushing the shell of his ear. "How about I make a deal with you?" I whispered.

He tilted his head a bit closer but didn't lift it from my shoulder. "I'm listening."

I grinned. "You help keep our kids under control this Christmas, and you'll get…a reward."

George pulled away, smirking down at me, one eyebrow lifted suggestively. "Is there a way I could, I don't know, maybe get a sample tonight of what that reward might be?"

I bit my lip, leaning back with my hands on the counter behind me, looking him over. "Maybe. But we'll have to get the kids to sleep."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" George grabbed one of my hands and yanked me off the counter, pulling me up the stairs so we could get our kids ready for bed.

OoOoOoO

"Calla! Get your things down here! We're leaving in a little bit after your dad gets home!" I called up the stairs before carrying Willow and Ashton's trunks across the living room toward the fireplace.

"Coming!" she shouted down the stairs just as I set the trunks down. I hurried into the kitchen and filled Calypso's food dish extra full so she'd have enough food to last her the few days we'd be gone. Rocky was coming along mainly because the other kids wanted to see him.

The front door opened and I looked up to see George enter the house, closing the door behind him. "I'm home!" he called.

"Daddy!" Ashton called as he ran around the couch toward his father. George scooped him up and tossed him in the air a couple times before he had to divide his attention between the twins. He sat Ashton on his hip so he could pick Willow up with his other arm, hugging both kids close.

I left the kitchen just as Calla came down the stairs and cut in front of me, carrying her trunk and a large cloth sack toward the fireplace. "What's that?"

"Um, nothing." Calla answered, not looking at me as she picked up her pace.

I narrowed my eyes, but went to George instead, taking Ashton from him and kissing my husband's cheek. "Your daughter's up to something." I stated simply.

"Probably another prank for Ron." George answered with a shrug.

For some reason, Calla really enjoyed pranking Ron, especially at big family gatherings. She wouldn't say why she enjoyed it so much, but George suspected it had something to do with his reactions; after all, he still had a bit of a girlish scream.

I sighed. "I pity Ron. First he had to put up with you and Fred his whole life, now he has to deal with your daughter. I still can't believe she turned his food into a plate of spiders last year!"

George laughed. "That was classic."

I swatted his shoulder. "Are we going or not?" I asked, heading toward the fireplace with our son in my arms.

We all gathered together in front of the fireplace and George shrunk most of our luggage down to fit into a single bag. Then, I went through the Floo with Ashton and Rocky, Calla went through second with her cloth sack, which she refused to part with, and George followed us with Willow and the bag carrying all our luggage.

When I stepped out of the fireplace and into the small, cozy living room I was greeted by several voices and the delicious smell of Molly's cooking.

I quickly stepped away from the fireplace so I wouldn't be in Calla's way and placed Rocky on the ground before accepting the several hugs that were being offered.

Hermione hurried up to be the first, hugging me and Ashton carefully. "Hey!"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked happily, pulling back. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honestly. The morning sickness is finally starting to fade out." she assured me, setting a hand on the small bump that was accentuated by the tighter Weasley jumper she was wearing.

"Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!" Ashton suddenly started wiggling in my arms, his hands shooting out toward Charlie, who was walking toward us. Charlie was, hands down, Ashton's favorite uncle. He was one of the more popular uncles out of the whole family, actually, along with Harry and Fred. But it was mostly because he had cool dragon stories.

Charlie took Ashton from me just as Calla stepped from the Floo, followed by George and Willow.

We were quickly swarmed by more relatives, our kids mixing with the many cousins while we mingled with the siblings and in-laws. The whole family always tried to get together for at least a week or so during Christmas and New Years. Some couldn't stay for the whole time, obviously, because of work, but it was nice to see everyone for a while.

Around the room, several of the women were talking, the guys were laughing and discussing Quidditch and other things. Off to one side of the room, 12 year old Teddy, who came with Harry and Ginny, was sitting on the floor with several of the Weasley and Potter kids surrounding him, listening intently to his stories about Hogwarts. Teddy liked to experiment with different hair and eye colors, and for now seemed to have chosen bright red hair, much brighter than the Weasley's, and green eyes. The thing that concerned me was that Calla and Perdy were sitting in a far corner with Rocky, Calla's smooth, wavy hair opposite to Perdita's ginger curls. They were peaking inside the cloth bag Calla brought, and giggling excitedly.

A few hours after dinner, it was getting dark and several of the younger kids had dozed off or were fighting their drowsiness. So, we all decided to head to our sleeping quarters to put our children to sleep.

Several of us were staying at the Burrow, but there wasn't enough room for everyone. So, Percy and Audrey, who lived nearby, would be sleeping in their own home with their daughters, 8 year old Molly and 2 year old Lucy. Ron and Luna, as well as their 9 year old son Hugo, would be spending the night nearby with Luna's dad, so they could split their time between both families. Lastly, Harry and Ginny would be sleeping in their home at 12 Grimmauld Place with 9 year old James, 7 year old Albus, 5 year old Lily, and 12 year old Teddy.

Then there was those of us who were staying at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. Charlie and Andrea, along with their 6 year old daughter Nicoleta. Bill and Fleur were staying with Victoire, who was 10, 7 year old Dominique, and 3 year old Louis. Fred, Hermione, and Perdita were staying. And obviously, me, George, and our kids were staying.

The tricky part was setting eighteen people up in the six bedrooms.

After some discussing, or technically bickering; Victoire, Dominique, Nicoleta, Perdita, and Calla would be crammed in Ginny's old room; Fred, Hermione, George, and I would be sharing the twins' old bedroom; Louis, Willow, and Ashton would be sleeping in Percy's old room; Bill and Fleur would be sleeping in Bill and Charlie's old bedroom; Arthur and Molly would sleep in their own room; and Charlie and Andrea would sleep in Ron's old room.

After settling the younger kids down, the rest of us adults stayed up for another hour or two before everyone started to gradually make their way to their assigned beds for the night.

OoOoOoO

Several thumping footsteps nearby slowly woke me up. Scrunching my face up, I slowly pealed my eyes open. The first thing I saw was the familiar bedroom door a few feet in front of me, and the first thing I felt was a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist and a firm chest against my back.

I sighed contently, turning over to face George. His eyes were closed and he had a calm smile resting on his face. I smiled, leaning a bit closer to kiss the corner of his mouth. The skin twitched under my lips and I pulled back in time to see him slowly blink his eyes open.

Our eyes met and his smile grew, his muscles tensing as he stretched.

"Morning." he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered.

He blinked before a slightly more excited grin appeared on his face. "That's right, Merry Christmas. I almost forgot." he leaned forward, planting several firm kisses against my lips. After a bit he pulled back and rubbed his nose against mine. "Sooo…since I had to put our lovely daughter in the corner yesterday, does that mean I get an extra present?" he smirked mischievously.

After being at the Burrow for less than 24 hours, we finally discovered what Calla had been hiding in that cloth sack. She released several lizards into the house after lunch yesterday. Nearly everyone thought it was funny, except Molly, Fleur, and Audrey. And me, obviously. It was rather embarrassing that I had to apologize to Fleur after she freaked out over a lizard getting in her hair. George made Calla gather them all up and then sit in the corner while everyone else got desert except her. Though, I'm sure I saw Perdy sneak her some when no one was looking.

"Hm." I smirked at him, biting my lip thoughtfully, "Well,…I suppose that was part of our deal."

He smirked deviously, leaning in and taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Just as a quiet moan slipped out-

"Ugh! There are other people in the room!"

I jerked back from George, ducking my head before I hesitantly peaked over his arm. He was already smirking over his shoulder.

Fred was sitting up on his elbows in his bed, Hermione peaking over his chest at us. Hermione was trying not to smile and Fred was pretending to glare, but I could tell he was going to use this against us later.

"Shut it, Gred. I didn't interrupt when you were whispering dirty things in Granger's ear last night while I was trying to fall asleep." George winked at his twin. Hermione's face went red and she quickly ducked under the blanket.

"Okay. Quit with the PG jokes, I can hear little feet approaching." I suggested, swatting George's chest.

Sure enough, a few moments later several feet pounded by and the door swung open. I could see other kids, a sea of redheads with smatterings of blonde, brown, and black, rushing toward the stairs in the space between the four that were entering our room. Perdy hurried to her parents and began tugging Fred's hand. Ash and Willow bounced onto our bed while Calla hurried around to George's side and began shaking his shoulder. All the kids were talking over each other, insisting we get out of bed and hurry downstairs to open presents. I sat up and pulled Ash into my lap, laughing because Fred was playing dead while his daughter pulled on his hand.

"Dad!" Perdy whined, pulling on his hand as hard as she could. "Presents!"

"Okay, lets get downstairs." I suggested, seeing Hermione getting out of bed.

We met most of the other women downstairs in the kitchen and began making several pots of tea. We wouldn't be eating brunch until about ten, and Molly didn't want anyone opening presents until the rest of the family got here around 8.

Finally, everyone had arrived and presents were passed around. Soon, torn wrapping paper littered the living room floor, toys were flying around the house, and several new Weasley jumpers were being worn.

Before long, everyone was sitting down for Brunch, most of the kids sitting at their own table in the living room while the adults ate in the kitchen, still able to see the kids' table. Molly was just passing out a small desert afterwards when Ron and Luna stood up, calling everyone's attention to them.

"Well, um, we just wanted to let everyone know," Ron looked down at Luna and smiled, gripping her hand tightly, when he turned back to the family, he had a wide smile on his face, "we're pregnant."

Half the girls shrieked in excitement, and Molly rushed over to hug them both tightly. It took several minutes for the excitement to calm down, and even then people were asking them questions.

The afternoon of Christmas Day was spent mostly playing in the snow outside, the kids made forts and snowmen, and even some of the adults joined in on the snowball fight. After most of the day spent in the snow, they eventually returned inside and drank hot chocolate or tea and ate the sugar cookies Molly and Audrey had made.

I set my empty mug in the sink, leaving the kitchen and leaning against the wall next to the doorway. I smiled, watching George with his brothers. George, Fred, Percy, and Charlie were standing near the wall talking, Percy holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms. Something Charlie said made them all laugh, and I watched George's eyes light up.

Taking a deep breath, I moved away from the wall and approached them, wrapping an arm around George's waist and leaning my head on his shoulder. George's hand gripped my waist instinctively and he smiled down at me before turning back to listen to Fred.

I waited for a few moments before standing on my tiptoes, getting as close to George's ear as I could so I could whisper, "Can we step outside?"

George looked down at me for a moment, slightly confused, but he excused himself from his brothers and followed me out the back door onto the back porch. I leaned my hip against the porch railing, waiting until George stood in front of me, mirroring my position.

"What's up?" he asked gently, his eyes scanning my face. I smiled.

"Don't worry so much. I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted to…give you part of your Christmas present."

George lifted one eyebrow at me, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Oh, really?" he leaned in close, eyeing me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, reaching up to shove his shoulder. "Not that. Get your mind out of the gutter, George."

He shrugged. "Can't help it when my wife's so hot."

I sighed patiently, trying and failing not to smile. "You're such a smooth talker." I stated, taking a step closer so we were only a few inches from each other.

"Only with you, Love." he flirted, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "Now, what's this other Christmas present?"

I bit my lip, looking up at him mildly nervous. "Well,…a couple weeks ago…I had to go see Madam Pomfrey."

George's face immediately went serious, standing up straight instead of leaning against the rail. "What? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled. "Well,…I had a sneaking suspicion of something…and I wanted a professional opinion, so I asked her to give me a checkup…and it came back positive."

"Positive for what?" he asked suspiciously.

I smiled, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. "I'm pregnant."

George's mouth fell open in shock for several moments before he leaned down to look at me closer. "Are you serious?" he breathed so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I nodded, nervously biting my lip. "Are you upset?" I asked worriedly.

George scoffed in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Why would I be upset?"

"You don't think…four kids is too much?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, it may be a bit of a handful," he admitted thoughtfully, "but I wouldn't say it's bad. I'm happy." he finally decided, looking down at my still-flat stomach. "How-what made you suspect that you were pregnant?"

"Well, you know how some of the animals act different when I'm pregnant?" I asked, to which he nodded. "The Unicorns have been nudging at my tummy a lot lately and the Hippogriffs have been a bit protective whenever I'm around them."

The other two times I was pregnant the animals could always tell before anyone else could, Hagrid thinks it's a change in my scent or something. Since most of the animals have accepted me into their herds and groups they treat me much the same as they would if any of their own kind were expecting.

"Bloody hell." George breathed, a slightly dazed look in his eyes, like he was thinking. His one arm was still around my waist, and his other hand came up to squeeze my hipbone. "We're having another baby." he murmured in amazement.

I smiled, lifting a hand to rest it on my flat stomach, where our next baby was growing.

"But seriously," I forced my smile down a notch, "this is the _last one, George_. I mean it. No more."

George released me to hold his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it takes two to tango, sweetheart. It's not completely my fault. You can be right distracting sometimes."

I swatted his chest, trying not to smile. "George, I'm serious. I've still got stretch marks from the other three, I'm not having any more after this one."

"One, you do not have any stretch marks, and you're body has more curves than you did before, which I am _not_ complaining about." George grinned, pulling me closer with his hands on my waist, giving me a wink. "Two, you mean you don't want to give Mum and Dad a run for their money with a Weasley brood of our own?"

"Hell no! You're not the one who has to push them headfirst out of your nether regions! It's not a pleasant experience and I have no idea how your mother did it seven different times! Especially since some of you have such big heads."

George laughed, leaning down to kiss my temple. "Alright, fair enough. When do you want to tell everyone?"

I thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm only about six weeks along, and Ron and Luna already announced their pregnancy. I think we should wait at least a few weeks, maybe a month. And, I know it'll be difficult for you, but can you _please_ at least wait a few nights before you tell Fred?" I pleaded, looking up at him, "I know you'll be anxious to tell him, but at least wait until we're not all staying at your parents' house, where he may slip up. You can tell him when we're back at home, maybe I can take you two lunch at the shop later on during winter holidays and we can tell him or something. Please?"

George chuckled at my pleading, kissing my nose. "Whatever you want. I can see your reasoning, and I'll try not to tell Fred, but I'm not making any promises."

I nodded. "I can live with that."

He smiled, leaning back down to kiss my lips. After a few moments, he pulled back enough to speak against my lips, "Is it silly that I'm just as excited and giddy finding out about our fourth child as I was with our first?"

I giggled quietly. "Nope. I'm the same."

George's smile grew before he pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Come on, we'd better head inside. I don't want you to catch a cold, and dinner should be ready soon."

I nodded, letting him lead me back inside with his hand on the small of my back. We were only inside and back in conversation with Charlie and Bill for about five minutes before Molly announced that dinner was ready.

As with the other meals we'd shared at the Burrow, the kids were set up at their own table within our sight while us adults sat at the kitchen table.

Everything smells delicious, the whole kitchen warm with the mixed aroma of Molly's cooking. Then, a familiar, pungent, salty smell wafted to my nose and my stomach churned. I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my hand as my eyes flew to the source of such a smell.

Molly's garlic chicken.

Normally, I loved her garlic chicken, like every other meal she makes. It tastes delicious. Unfortunately, we'd learned early on in my first pregnancy I don't react well to the smell of garlic _or_ chicken. Putting them together almost guarantees a run to the loo. Also unfortunately, that's mostly common knowledge, at least among several of the women at the table, as well as a few of the men.

I gagged a bit when a warm bile rose in my throat. Standing quickly, I hurried from the room and raced up the few flights of stairs until I made it to the floor with the bathroom, rushing into the small room and throwing myself down onto the floor by the toilet.

My throat lurched and I vomited into the toilet. I could vaguely feel someone pulling my hair away from my face as I continued throwing up, a few tears tricking down my cheeks and my nose burning from the smell floating from the toilet into my face.

After dry heaving a few times I realized someone was rubbing my back as well as holding my hair back. I quickly flushed the toilet before I sat back on my heels. I turned to see George smiling sympathetically at me from his kneeled position at my side.

"Well, this is certainly not something I missed about being pregnant." I stated bluntly, which made George chuckle, shaking his head.

"That's understandable. I'd think you were strange if you did." he answered, leaning up high on his knees to grab a glass off the sink, filling it with water and handing it to me. "Here."

I smiled, taking the glass and taking a sip to wash down the nasty taste. "Thanks."

"I think we'll be lucky if no one gets suspicious now." George started, "I mean, they're at least going to be worried, and at least one person is going to put two and two together."

I grimaced. "So much for keeping it quiet, huh?"

George nodded, taking my free hand and kissing my knuckles. "Feeling better?" he asked gently, reaching up with his other hand to brush my hair from my forehead.

I nodded. After throwing up a couple times I usually felt completely fine, at least when it came to pregnancy. And this time was no different. Apart from the nasty taste still in my mouth, I felt perfectly fine. I'd never guess I'd just thrown up if the memory of my face in the toilet wasn't so fresh.

"Wanna go back down, then, and face the music?" George offered.

"Sure, just let me brush my teeth a bit first." I grimaced, standing up with George's help.

After doing so, we walked back downstairs. The kids barely noticed us, too busy talking about kid things and making a mess. But as soon as we entered the kitchen all talk stopped dead.

Molly stood up from her seat, walking around the table towards us with her worried-Mum-face.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead.

I smiled in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Molly. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. It couldn't be helped." I saw a light glint in Molly's eyes, one I had learned a long time ago to be wary of. "Was there something wrong with the chicken, dear?" she asked innocently. Several people at the table, mostly the women, were watching the exchange intently, a few going so far as to lean forward to see better around everyone.

I bit my lip, turning to look up at George. He smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He lifted his brows at me, his way of saying it was my call.

Sighing in defeat, I turned back to the family.

"I'm pregnant." I admitted quietly, shrugging.

Molly nearly shrieked, crushing me, and then George in a tight embrace. As she did so, I noticed multiple groans and saw coins being exchanged across the table. Charlie was passing money to Bill, Ron to Ginny, Harry to Hermione, and Andrea to Luna. And to mine and George's amusement, when Arthur came up to congratulate us, he passed a couple coins to Molly.

"You were all betting on us?" George asked incredulously, amusement clear in his voice.

"Everyone knows Misty can't stand the smell of garlic or chicken when she's expecting. As soon as you two were out of the room, people started making bets." Ginny admitted with a smirk similar to Fred and George's.

"Hey George, did you know Misty was pregnant before she got sick?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah." George answered slowly.

Hermione smirked at Fred, who scowled at his twin before handing a few galleons to his wife.

"Seriously, Forge? And you didn't tell me?" he demanded grumpily.

George laughed at his twin as he escorted me back to our seats. "Sorry, Gred. I just found out about twenty minutes ago! I haven't exactly had the chance to tell you."

Fred huffed, but grinned at me as several people congratulated us; giving us hugs, smiles, and pats on the back.

"So, are you two trying to break Mum and Dad's record? Gunna pop out eight kids?" Charlie smirked, passing potatoes towards us.

"Ha! Absolutely not. I draw the line at this one. I can barely keep the three we've got under control, though that's mostly because George and Fred encourage Calla's pranks." I stated, giving George, and then Fred, a stern look.

"Hey, don't blame your parenting issues on me!" Fred smirked deviously.

"And I already had to put Calla in timeout yesterday. Do you know how hard it is with that heartbroken little pout and big brown eyes of hers?" George whined.

I rolled my eyes at him, cutting some of my pork up. "Yes, I know exactly how hard it is, because it's usually me who has to punish her because you're giving her high fives behind my back. And it's only harder for you because she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Several chuckles sounded from around the table, Bill nudging George's ribs with his elbow.

"She's got you there, George."

There was a few comments thrown about before it was cut off by a loud boom sound mixed with a fart-like sound coming from the living room. Several high-pitched shrieks and shouts of "EW!" almost drowned out the two distinct laughs, one of which sounding all-too familiar.

I turned to give my husband a look. "George."

He sighed, dropping his head down on his arms atop the table. "I know. I'll go." slowly, he stood up and braced himself for what he may find in the living room.

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent as we waited for what might be said once George found whatever happened. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by George's loud, shocked voice.

"CALLA SOPHIA WEASLEY!"

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Sadly, that is the end of** _ **I'm Going to be MARRIED?**_ **. And I apologize to those of you who were hoping for a sequel or something, but I already have other, unrelated stories I want to work on and I don't have any good ideas or inspiration for a sequel. And if you think about, many great stories have been ruined by mediocre sequels.**

 **But, at least I gave you a nice,** _ **long**_ **epilogue, seriously it's over thirteen pages!**

 **If you want to read some of my other work, I've got a few other, though much shorter,** _ **Harry Potter**_ **stories, as well as other things like Ninja Turtles and Twilight. I also have my complete Soundtrack for this story listed on my profile as well if you want to check it out.  
**

 **Thank you all for being so great and giving me such positive feedback through this story! Seriously, some of your reviews just made me smile!**


End file.
